


Cursed

by mashthekeyboard



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashthekeyboard/pseuds/mashthekeyboard
Summary: Human, they are his responsibility and his curse. For generations he has remained bound to these ruins. His prison is the fortress. The valley is his domain and his fate sealed until one is found to lift this curse from his shoulders. **A Beauty and the beast type of story**





	1. Prologue

~*Prologue*~

He had been reading a land treaty. Going over what should be done about it when Jaken burst into his private study panting and babbling about some Miko who was calling for him from outside.

"My lord, she will not leave! She demands to see you!"

"Why do my guards not kill her for her insolence?" He demanded.

"They cannot Lord. She has a holy barrier!"

Weaklings all of them.

"Damn miko" He mumbled as he left the desk.

He walked toward the front of the large castle. The rat demon guarding his doors slid them open at his approach. The open courtyard was empty of the usual rabble the supplied his home with workers and servants. They were no doubt seeking a spot to view the Miko without getting purified. The stone steps that led up to the rampart that ran near the gate cleared before him like a wave as all the guards made a path for him.  
Glancing down at the open field before the fortress He saw her staining alone. He has never feared holy power, but this woman gave him pause. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him.

When he saw her, he was sure that he should know who she was. But a name was lost to him. The woman was raven haired, dark eyes that practically burst with power. It crackled like lightning in the air. Invisible, but it felt as though silent thunder was rolling off her in waves.  
She stood in front of the thick wooden gates to his home and stared at them as though her will alone would allow her entry.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled.

He knew she saw him but he stayed where he was. His mind demanded that he remain cautious.

"What do you want human?" He said in reply

"I have come to seal your fate," She spoke softly.

His guards laughed and he let a small grin cross his face.

"You are not even worth the effort it would take to crush you." He chuckled. "I have killed many who were more powerful than you. Now leave human, while you still draw breath."

He was tired and wanted to retire to his study. Killing humans was easy work and not worth his time. He turned to command his guard to deal with her when she called out again.

"Sesshomaru, do not cower from me behind your walls," she said. He looked her over again. She had no weapons, still and alone on the road.

His blood began to boil and a growl escaped his control. Leaping from the walls he landed a few feet from her. His claws glowing ready in the dark. "You must welcome death, Miko. I will be happy to oblige."

He leapt to her and was startled that she did not move away. She did not even blink as he closed the distance between them.

Her dark eyes looked at him with something close to pity.

His eyes, red with anger, glared back at her. His hand ready to rip the heart from her chest.

She held a single hand palm up toward him. "Your curse is your own, your fate sealed by your own hand. Your undoing will be that of your own pride." The Miko said as he felt the barrier close around him like a bubble.

He could not move. He felt her power sharp and bright entangling around his soul. For several moments, he was sure that she was trying to kill him, the pain was like daggers inside of him.  
And then it ended abruptly. She stood over him, her face pale, her breathing coming shallow as if the effort alone would kill her. Whatever she had tried to do had weakened her. He stared somewhat surprised to find that he was still drawing breath.

He blinked. Not dead.

Clearly she had failed, he smiled wickedly at her.

Easily slain…

A growl rose in his throat and his claws moved to make quick work of her. They stopped just before tearing her soft and fragile flesh.

"What is this? What did you do?!" he demanded through clenched fangs, as his Yokai pushed against the spell that twisted around him.

"Less than you deserve." She barely managed to say before slumping to the ground.

**End**


	2. Chapter one

***I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters***  
Chapter One

~*The beginning*~

The fog obscured most of the structure, rolling in from the sea like a wave of thick cloud.

Sometimes, when the moon was bright enough to cause a break in the fog, the people of the village could see its tall towers and stone battlements worn with age. High on the mountains sloped ridge, standing for generations, once a great Demon's home. The vines of many  
roses climbed the south wall pulling at its stonework, like a hungry animal attempting to break in.

At the top of the last standing tower, blending in with the gray and white fog that shadowed the moon, a figure stands. For several hours, his golden eyes reflect the full moon as he looks to the small village that he knows lay hidden in the mist.

They are his responsibility and his curse. For generations, he has remained bound to these ruins. His prison is the fortress. The valley is his domain and his fate sealed until one is found to lift this curse from his shoulders.

The years had moved on without any end in sight as he waited.

Not that he had been idle, quite the opposite in fact. Straining at the borders of the forest he would push to see how far he could go. With practice, he could now leave the forests edge and go out into the field beyond, but that was all. At the beginning, he had attempted to have the curse removed. He had demanded several very powerful Yokia and even a few lesser ones who knew magic to attempt to remove the curse. They had been useless.

In desperation he had even called in miko's and monks; they had all been killed for insolent comments about deserving his fate.

Near the end of the fifty-year mark he had called a black miko but even she, while willing to try, had only failed after several attempts. "Whoever cast this curse used every bit of their life energy to seal you." She seemed sincere and so he had let her live, at that point too tired to do anything else.

The sun began to rise and with its light the fog rolled back into the sea and into the forest to hide from the heat.

He too retreated, seeking the darkness and solitude that the remains of his home offered. One last backward glance at the village as it became clearer revealed two figures entering the town from the south.

Mildly interested he turned and looked at them closer. Not many humans traveled to this remote village and so travelers were a rare thing to see.

One was clearly a man. His hair bound in a high knot, a heavy bag on one shoulder a slight limp in the left leg.

Next to him was a slight figure, a child most likely, wearing a mud brown Kimono, a girl.

They walked into the village and stopped in front of the inn door.

Passing through perhaps?

o0o

"Would you perhaps be in need of some help?" asked the man.

The innkeeper looked the travelers over. Based on his attire the innkeeper guessed that he was some kind of tinker. Looking down at the small slip of a girl he considers the question odd. Her dark hair pulled back in a horrible mess of hair on the side of her head. Her face dirty and her eyes wondering as she holds the tinker's hand. "You want me to pay money for her?"

"Not at all sir." The tinker looks genuinely appalled. "She needs a stable home, not the life of a wanderer."

"She your child?" He is not about to lift such a burden from a slacking father. If the man was foolish enough to be caught in this position he should deal with the consequences.

Shaking his head, the Tinker sighed. "No sir, she is a second cousin, I was the last of her kin. She was given into my care when I had a home of my own and a good establishment, but times became hard and I had to sell what I had to wander in search of work. But I am now  
heading north and I should not take her any farther. I may not make it, but she would be little more than food for the wild animals up there."

With a grunt, the innkeeper turned to the small girl. "What's your name kid?"

Her deep eyes regard him but said nothing.

"I was told her name is Rin. She has not spoken these two years since she was orphaned at the age of five. But I can promise that she will work, and um…silence is golden they say." the tinkers weak attempt at a laugh made it clear he was desperate.

"I don't have time to waste on useless kids. Will you earn your keep?"

Though she still said nothing the girl smiled and nodded.

"Fine." he reached out to the small girl.

She looked at the hand presented to her. The Innkeeper's hand was aged yet his nails were clean. The smell of spices and ale reached her small nose. She looked back to his face. His eyes sparkled kindly, his face was a ruddy red with a large nose, and ears that stick out just a bit. Her cousin told her that he would find her a new home. Maybe this was it?

Could this be home?

She was tired of walking and eating so little food. The delicious smells of cooking that was coming from the huge house they stood in front of made her mouth water. She took his hand and looked over her shoulder at the Tinker.

He smiled down at her and sighed as though a huge weight had been lifted.

"You will be happy here Rin, be a good girl okay."

"You gonna come in and at least eat?" asked the innkeeper

"No thank you, I need to be on my way, no money anyway" he shrugged his shoulders and began the journey out of the village.

Rin wondered where he was going. Would she see him again? He had been very kind to her and kept her safe and warm. As he walked away a little part of her wondered why he did not want her.

A gust of wind blew past her, rustling the leaves. She watched as they were picked up by the wind and flung into the sky drawing her eyes to the distant structure on the mountainside by the sea. Even her weak human eyes catch site of the pale white figure that stands on the ruins.

"Well girl, come inside and we will get you situated." She smiled up at him as he led her into the inn.

It was a warm room, with a low ceiling and dimly lit. A few men sat eating or drinking while a young woman walked around with a tray.

"Danna this is Rin, she will be staying here." The innkeeper called, the girl nodded but that was all as she continued on her path.

Her room was small but comfortable. It was situated above the kitchen with one small window looking down into the yard.

He looked nervous suddenly, his hands fidgeting as he stood in the door while she looked around. "This room belonged to my son, he and my wife died of sickness years ago. I haven't been in here since… well, it's been a while so the room's a little dusty."

Rin smiled at him. While she missed the Tinker she felt like the innkeeper would be a kind man too.

"Well, come down when you are ready, or hungry I guess, and we will see about some clothes."

As the sound of his feet retreated down the hall she looked over the room with more scrutiny. Against the wall, there was a small bed, a short bed stand next to it and a chest under the window. Over the bed a quilt, with its bright colors dulled by a layer of dust.

She opened the drawers, there was a small box filled with bright coloring paints, a small stack of parchment and a little story book.

She climbed onto the chest and looked out the small window. Her room faced the courtyard below. Beyond she could see a few shop fronts and over them the distant sparkle of the ocean could be seen. She smiled to herself. She could be happy here.

Rin settled into her new life easily. Starting with small chores but after only a few months she began helping cook in the kitchen.

The other helper, Danna, was a nice enough lady but had little patience for Rin. She always demanded a response and so Rin soon began to nod yes or no. It was never really enough for Danna. Near the end of the first year, Danna began to walk out with a young man and soon they were married.

The Innkeeper tried to get her to speak, chatting while he worked and smiling to help her along. She never did and he soon became comfortable with their odd one-sided conversations.

Only a year and a half after she had arrived a Monk came to the town. He was a handsome man in his early twenties with dark hair and a winning smile. He was not very tall and always carried a staff; he had come to serve in the local shrine and decided to start a school for the children of the village.

She was sent to the school but that was when her life became harsh again. She was an outcast among them. The kind monk treated her well but the other children did not. Her lack of speech made her a common target of teasing and bullying. Every year it became worse.

"You better run RIN!" they yelled as they chased her from the school yard.

Rin ducked under the edge of the bridge, standing ankle deep in the muddy stream. Her small heart beating fast and hard. The three boys chase her almost every day that she leaves the sanctuary of the inn. Her eyes darted around looking for somewhere that would be safe from them. They mocked her silence and picked on her for her small size. Even at the age of ten, she still resembled an eight-year-old in her size.

This day one of the boys had thrown a rock at her, hitting her shoulder. It stung and she held it already feeling the blossoming of a bruise.

Not far off she saw the forests thick edge.

In her mind, she hears the innkeeper's voice warning her to stay away from the forest that shrouds the hill and ancient fortress.

Several feet ran over her head across the wooden bridge and she cringed closing her eyes.

"Think she went into the forest?"

"Naw that little wimp wouldn't dare go there; c'mon I bet she is in the storehouse." the sounds of their running receded as they continued on.

Rin wanted to cry, the storehouse was where she planned to go. She looked back to the forest her mind made up, that is where she would go. With an unsteady breath, she crouched ready to make the dash for the safety of the trees.

She hit the tree line at a run and continued for several feet before finally slowing. Taking in her surroundings the first things she noticed were the many wildflowers. Like a blanket of white and blue the flowers scattered over the green of the forest floor.

It was so pretty and calm. She wondered why she was not supposed to come here, it didn't seem dangerous at all.

Stay out of the forest Rin, Danger walk's those woods, it's not safe child. The innkeepers kind face intruding on her mind. It almost made her turn back.

Almost…

Forgetting her troubles she wandered through the trees picking flowers as she went along. She came to a small stream and to her delight she saw a bunch of water lilies growing. Her bouquet growing when she began to feel tired.

Under a large tree, she settled down and watched the shadows and light dancing in the leaves as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

o0o

The lesser demons, who had decided rather foolishly, to come and hunt the humans of this valley, were dead at his feet. Several lizards had only given him minimal sport. Fighting as a group would have improved their odds, but they had decided to attack one at a time. Not that he would have been unable to kill them either way.

The task was now done, he was always relieved and yet annoyed at how swiftly the curse's pull would leave when he had protected the weak humans. Really it should not surprise him after so long.

It always started the same. It was a mild annoyance, like the buzzing of a fly near his head that would soon grow into a pull. It was like someone else had control of his mind and was pulling his attention towards the invaders.

Sometimes he would try and resist, he would ignore the pull, convinced that he could break it by willpower alone. The unfortunate side effect of that was a headache, followed by blurred vision. Every time he gave in and went to solve the threat the pain would immediately dissipate.

The weak and pathetic humans did not know fear, at least not from these lesser Demons that he killed. The forest was his; he alone walked the woods at will. The humans would harvest wood and hunt to the south, in a forest that was significantly farther away. It was a price they paid willingly. His forest was not a safe place to be, the humans stayed clear of it and what they feared lurks there.

Had they known the truth he doubted they would stay away. He actively tried to stand ominously at the forest edge and glare red-eyed at the offending village.

His wandering mind paused at a scent on the light breeze.

Human.

Tracking the wayward human was a simple task, only taking him moments to spot it. When he saw it he was surprised by the small form walking through his forest. It was a female human child.

He wondered what fool of a parent had irresponsibly let their child wander into a well known and forbidden forest.

His golden eyes watched as she wandered without any apparent aim. Stopping to pick a few of the lilies that grow near a small stream and adding them to the bundle of white and blue flowers she already held.

She sat under the ancient trees seeming to be completely unafraid. He watched as she leaned back and looked through the canopy of leaves as her eyes drift slowly shut.

He knew that she slept, her heart slowed, her breathing shallow and her head tipped to the side.

He walked closer.

Her dark hair and gentle face relaxed in her slumber. He could tell she was still very young, perhaps only ten summers old.

He raised a clawed hand as he watched her sleep. The dark and bitter part of him surfaced as he recalled the reason he is bound here. He had tried before, but to slay any from this village was not allowed by this damned curse.

The wall, the unnameable reason for restraint is not there now, meaning only one thing.

She is not from here.

He could kill her.

The revelation was at first shocking and then liberating, this small human could fall cold at his feet, her death would be good. Her blood would pool around her small form, the first human death by his hands in unnumbered years.

He almost smiled.

Then the honorable part of his mind pushed forward. She was a child, completely defenseless, guiltless of the curse against him. His hand dropped to his side, and instead of ending her already short life he simply watched her sleep.

For some reason, that he does not yet understand, he is entranced by her peaceful repose. Time moved around them and the sun began to drift toward sunset. A misty fog began to curls around the trees.

Her breathing changed and she stirred. He moved from sight to see what she will do.

She woke with a start, her eyes were bleary as she looked around the small glade she had fallen asleep in. The small bundle of flowers still clasped in her hand.

He moved within sight and she let out a small gasp.

She did not move though her pulse had increased, he could smell her anxiety and her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Her small face softened and she sat up, a smile played at her lips. He had expected fear, tears or perhaps a scream. Instead, she seemed to be even less afraid the longer he stood there.

For once he was unsure what to say.

She is so very odd.

Never before, even when he was not cursed, could he recall a human not dripping with fear or, at least, passing out at the sight of him. When nothing good came to mind he simply pointed in the general direction of the village.

"You will leave my forest." He informed her.

The girl followed the line of his finger and sighed. Standing, she looked intently at her feet before nodding. She turned to leave but paused, apparently thinking of something. She turned and held out the small bouquet.

Few have left him completely at a loss and none had ever surprised him like this before. He did not reach out to take them and he could tell this made her upset. She just smiled again and set the small bundle on the ground before turning to leave. He watched the small girl skip away from him. Somehow she seemed happier for their small encounter.

What an oddity among humans He said in the quiet of his mind.

He bent to retrieve the small offering before turning away to disappear into the trees.

o0o

When Rin walked home near dusk the innkeeper stood in the door his face drawn with concern. At the sight of her, he ran to her side and pulled her into an embrace.

"Rin, child thank the heavens you are safe, where have you been girl?"

She offered him a smile and hugged him back. He took her hand and walked back into the inn, passing the few guests that he had and took her to her room.

"Rin, please you should never wander like that again, the woods are not safe, and the ocean could be deadly for one as small as you." He sighed and set a heavy hand on her head.

"I care for you Rin, you are..." he paused, his eyes clouded with the past and he took a deep breath. "Just be careful"

The words stay in her mind for several minutes, a smile slowly grew on her face as she came to terms with what he has said. Wrapping her small arms around this big man, she hugged him tightly. With tears threatening to fall Rin nodded and smiled at him. She really felt like she was home at that moment.

For almost a week she managed to stay away from the forest, but soon the harshness of the other village children, and even some of the adults had her seeking the refuge of the forest. She did not see him again, but she left another small gathering of flowers anyway.

After two times unharmed in the woods Rin decided that the villagers worry for nothing and even if the pale man is there, he is not evil. As a self-appointed task, she continued to visit, and she always left a small gift behind. Sometimes she simply left flowers, sometimes she added a small basket of baked goods she had made. Every time she returns they are gone and she smiles at their odd way of acknowledging each other.

***End chapter***


	3. Chapter Two

***I do not own InuYahsa or any affiliated character***

Chapter Two  
Time passes

Six years passed. Rin's life was a good one those years when she was with the innkeeper. At the age of fifteen, she was beginning to draw the eyes of boys and the scorn of the girls. Not that she cared, none that she could call friends and now that she was too old for school she spent all her time working and caring for the inn.

Rin sat and laughed at a story he had been telling over a cup of hot tea.

He stood and she pouted wanting to hear more of his stories. "No more tonight my girl, it gets late fast and we have breakfast to cook early."

She nodded beginning to wash their dishes as he puts out the lights in the dining room.

"Rin, we need to talk, well I need to talk and I need you to listen" She looked over her shoulder while washing and smiled.

"I know you go into the forest." He held up a hand at her small sound of protest. "Rin, the forest is not safe, there are stories about the place. I worry about you, at first, I thought you would grow out of it but you are almost a woman now and need to turn your attention   
elsewhere."

She raised her eyebrows at him and sighed. She did not like any boy who had asked after her.

"No, no not men I was.. well not that I would be unhappy if... oh well damn. I feel like an old fool. Rin you need more friends, girlfriends. You need to spend time with others."

Again she sighed shaking her head. The closest that any of the other girls had gotten to being her friend were the ones who did not actively harass her. Sitting beside him she took his rough hand in hers smiling up at him, hoping to reassure him.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his graying hair. "Well, I know it's been hard for you here. I just worry about you girl, I am getting on in age and well I guess I just think you should be beyond this." taking both her hands he pleaded with her "Please stop going into the forest my girl."

His eyes looked into her heart and she felt a stab of guilt. What did it matter anyway? So long ago when she was a child she had thought that the pale man knew she was there, that he accepted her small gifts.

She can still see him when she closed her eyes. He is tall. White clothes and silvery white hair would have made him unnoticed in the fog. But his eyes almost shine with a deep gold, a pale face marked with a crescent moon, a double streak under his high cheek bones.

Almost every day of every year since then Rin had walked without fear into the forest. She brought a small basket of food and a flower or two for the pale man that she had only ever seen that one time. Some days she wondered why she continued with her odd self-appointed task of giving him food and flowers. But age was begging to catch up to her, and with age came a harsher reality, one that did not include pale handsome figures.

Rin nodded slowly.

"You Promise me Rin?"

Sitting up a little taller, she smiled brightly nodding to ease his worry.

 

..0..

 

She no longer went to the forest as she had promised but even if she had wanted too she would have been unable. Her time working in the inn increased with the passing of time as the Innkeeper seemed to take longer to get over the winter illness and soon she almost ran the place.

She now did almost all of the cooking for the little inn. It was the only local place for the working men to stop and get a drink before going home. At first, they had not been comfortable around her, with her being apparently mute they assumed she could not do her job.

That soon ended when she had proven she was able to hear quite well. Many wise cracks about her and the occasional rude comments were rewarded with glares and once a tray over a head. After that, they seemed to get the clue and left her alone. Making their order and   
minding their own business.

Rin soon discovered that when people think you cannot speak they will say almost anything around you without fear of you passing it on. Because of this, she heard many tales while serving the men their drinks.

Many talked of their families, some complained about neighbors and others simply complained of the weather.

To her delight, every so often they would speak of the ruins that stood alone on the hill and what they thought lived there. She did not know the legend that surrounded this valley so she would linger in earshot and listen.

"He is a demon for sure, my cousin's son saw him standing atop the old ruin. His eyes gleaming red even from this distance."

"My mother said he was nothing more than a ghost from the most ancient of times. Doomed to haunt this valley for eternity."

"My great grandfather once found an old tablet up at the shrine that said he was under some kind of curse. One that only a virgin could fix." They all snickered at that and Rin rolled her eyes as she refilled their mugs. She was happy in her life and happy with her lot in it. A   
small part of her wondered about the pale man and if he was even real.

 

..0..

 

Sometimes life will knock you completely off our feet; sometimes you fall and rise again to carry on. And sometimes, you never stop falling. Rin felt that feeling of falling when she turned 18.

When the kind old innkeeper died it was so sudden that Rin was left with a hollow place in her heart. The sickness that took him came fast and killed him faster. None knew what it was; the healer shook her head in defeat. The kind monk had tried, but he too had no idea what   
it was.

Like so long ago when she had first been made an orphan, Rin found her life empty of someone to love and to be loved by. The first days after his death she would sit alone in the kitchen, watching the fire burn low the feeling of loneliness almost overpowering her. Her mind asking her why she never made any friends, why she never walked out with any of the boys who had asked. Not that many had.

The day of the funeral had been hot, the dry weather making everyone leave quickly. Not Rin, she stood at the grave ignoring everyone. When the darkness of night had fallen the kind Monk came to her side. She wanted him to go away. She thought he was going, to say something that he thought was uplifting in a lame attempt to cheer her.

Instead, he simply stood with her, in the darkness he carried a small lantern, not speaking just being there.

When the chill in the air began to get to her she turned to him and offered a shallow smiled. "Are you ready to go home now?"

Nodding she followed him as he lit her path back to the inn.

The funeral was short; she knew almost every face there, all but one man. He was about her height, hair cropped short well built but a look of smugness on his face that she disliked.

Most of the women watched him with wanting eyes. Rin thought he was decent looking but her mind was bogged down with sorrow and so she paid him very little attention. He had arrived not long after the death and had spent time in a nearby home. He spent a long time talking to the mayor and talking to all of the locals but he never tried talking to her.

 

..0..

 

Below him, he could see a single light moving slowly across the valley toward the village. The curse was not pulling so he knew it was humans even without smelling them. One he knew was the monk, his holy power felt like lightning in the air. Next to him was a female.

He had witnessed the humans perform their odd ritual of burying their dead; he had seen the many humans leave after the deed was done. Only one stood alone at the grave.

From this distance, he could see her and knew it was a girl. His mind wondered idly if she was the girl who had been once left the gifts in the woods. He had never understood the reason for her action. The food was not necessary, and the flowers an odd token.  
He always took them, usually giving Jaken the food. And the flowers? He would never admit to anyone, in fact, he would most likely kill anyone who found out, but each flower had been placed in his privet study high up in the north tower. All of them had dried and withered   
with time, a few crumbled to nothing, but each had been saved.

He did not know how much he had come to appreciate her small tokens of kindness toward him until the day she had stopped coming to the forest.

It had been a long time since he felt regret. Now as he stood and watched the light move like a firefly through the town he thought that he should have said thank you at least once. He wondered what she would have thought if he had allowed her to see him again.

Now it was no longer relevant, At this distance he could not even tell if it was she, not even able to follow her scent into the human's village it mattered little. The curse forbade him from this part of his domain, all he could do was protect it, and so he watched and wondered if the human girl would ever return.

 

..0..

 

When Rin woke the next morning the sound of voices talking pulled her downstairs and into the main room.

The headman was talking to the man who she did not know from the funeral. The mayor looked upset, the other man looked pleased.

"Rin this is the innkeepers nephew, we contacted his family when..." he paused clearly uncomfortable.

"My name is Hayate, you see... um, Rin right?" The man said when the headman seemed disinclined to talk "I have taken ownership of the inn. In a letter to my mother, he told her that he was going to pass the Inn to me when he died so here I am to claim what is mine."

She let the words wash over her like icy ocean water. She looked from the Headman to the other man again, a glare coming to her face.

"Now Rin, his letter is legitimate and since he never said anything about what he would do with his assets when he passed in regard to you..." Again the Headman looked upset but firm "I'm sorry Rin but you have no claim to this place"

Hayate reached out to put a hand on her shoulder "Don't look so upset" he began but she pulled away from him "You may stay here and work like you have, I won't cast you out, I am sure we can work it out"

His voice was oily, his smile false, and his eyes burning with a flame she did not recognize.

"Well then if that is settled, welcome to the town sir and good day to you" he bowed to the man and turned to her "Good day Rin."

She watched as the headman walked away and her heart, as busied and broken as it was shrunk away from the new owner of the inn.

For a time everything was fine. She did her work and he did his. Soon, however, he began to smile and watch her with a hungry fire in his eyes. When he began touching her as they would pass each other in the Inn she began to be afraid. She began to actively avoid his contact.  
Hayate seemed to know that she rejected him and he stared treating her worse. He moved her to the downstairs room that was once Danna's. Then he insisted that she should not only make the food but also stay up until the last customer went home and clean up. He began taking to the sake reserves every night before walking out with the different girls in the village. Then he began demanding that she clean his laundry and bedding. Rin hated him but she did not know where else she could go.

And then, one day only a few months after he had taken the inn, she was heading to the barn getting ready to milk the cow when she felt his eyes on her. She glanced back and saw him leaning against the frame of the door a crooked grin on his face.  
Her skin crawled and she hurried to her work.

"You know, sometimes you look as stupid as they say you are" she jumped at his voice, surprise making her drop the bucket. He was standing in her way partly blocking the path. "But then there are sometimes when I can see that you are really very smart." Trying to ignore him she tried to move around him and begin her work.

He blocked her path with his arm. "You know I almost kicked you out but I knew the headman would not have been very happy about that. They would have denied my claim to this place and I couldn't have that."  
She refused to look at him. Staring at the far wall waiting for him to speak his peace so she can move on.

Instead of leaving, he lingered and then he ran a finger along the edge of her dress at the neckline. "But now that I have come to know you I think another choice has been presented"

She backed away from his touch, bumping into the wall as he advanced closer. "I could have you whenever I want you know, it's not like you could tell anyone, but I'm going to be generous and make you an offer instead. I want you." clearly pleased with his own brilliance he smiled at her, grabbing her wrist.

When his lips hit hers it was a sudden and uncomfortable pressure, his large lips smothering hers as he used his tongue to seek entrance into her mouth. She shoved against him with her free hand making him break the kiss.

He glared down at her standing against the wall cornered. "C'mon Rin I know you are more than old enough" Hayate let her wrist go to wrap his arms around her middle. "Besides a silent wife is a perfect wife," he said laughing at his own joke.

Rin glared up at him giving him a swift kick in the shin. She ran as soon as he buckled under the injury.

As she fled he yelled after her "Damn woman! Don't bother coming back here until you chose to be grateful for my offer."

She wanted to cry, she would never consent to be his especially his. She would seek her own work and find her own place to live.

The day was still early, many people walked around the town on business others simply lingered waiting for the market to open. She looked at each tent being placed; wondering if any would allow her to work. When the gong sounded up on the hill where the shrine stood Rin smiled, an idea coming to her mind.

"What is it child?" asked the kind monk, his blue eyes looked kind, not like others who considered her a girl that was mute and unintelligent.

She suddenly wished that she could speak as freely as others did. She would simply open her mouth and tell him what she needed. But something was wrong with her, she did not know what.

"I know you do not speak, but in order to help you, I must know what you want"

To answer him she picked up the broom that leaned against the door.

"Ahh, you wish to help?"

She smiled and nodded

"What about the Inn? I had heard that the innkeepers nephew had taken ownership but you still worked there?"

A tear fell unbidden from her eye and she shook her head fiercely.

The monk glared over her shoulder "I see, well all right then I will show you what you can help me with" as he wandered the shrine Rin kept her eyes open looking at the etchings on the wall. She knew that they were words but she did not know how to read them.

"You know how to read?" he asked seeing the interest in her eyes

She nodded again very happy that he guessed

"I know you came to school, how long were you there?" the question was directed at himself because he did not expect an answer from her. "Well no matter, I will show you how for your help if you wish. But I will say that to learn one must speak, young Rin why do you never speak?"

She looked from the wall to the monk and back again swallowing hard.

"No worrying over small things my child in time we will address that issue but for a start let me show you the rest of the shrine"

There was not much to show, the shrine was old and very small. With one large room past the main door that housed the statue of their deity, a small antechamber with incense and a smaller statue of a lesser god, and a basement room that was nearly crammed with old records. A more recent addition, built off the small antechamber, had two rooms and a kitchen.

When the sun had begun to set and she showed no interest in going home he wondered. When it became dark and she was only working with far too much enthusiasm he guessed. "Rin are you in need of somewhere to stay?"

She paused in her scrubbing and looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow and emotion. "You are more than welcome here as long as you need a bed."

He showed her to the extra room and then retired to his own bed.

From that day on she cooked and cleaned for him, he would spend hours teaching her and soon she found happiness again.

He never asked her to go into the town for anything; he always stocked the shrine with whatever it needed.

When people would come for healing or comfort she would help him however he might ask.

Her trust in him grew every day as he never judged her silence, or demanded more from than work and companionship. She really felt for the first time that she had finally found a friend.

 

..0..

 

The new innkeeper watched the many people pass his door. Going through their boring everyday jobs and chores as the sun beat down on them.

Several of the women, both and young and old, smiled and waved to him coyly. He knew that they admired him, and for more than his good looks, it was more than a small boost to his pride. He knew that they hoped he would choose them.  
As the owner of the inn he would be a prize for any of them. Wealth, security and being considered among the most handsome men in the village helped too.

They all tried in vain.

He had been admiring one woman since his arrival. She had hair that was a soft dark brown and beautiful deep eye's of the same color, as well as a figure that made his mouth water and yet she was out of his reach.

Each time he thought of how he had foolishly given her a chance he glared. He should have made her his then. She had denied him, several times since then and he would have pushed his suit farther had she not run to the shrine.

Though the monk was a man, none questioned his honor, the monks many glares directed toward him said louder than words that he would protect the silent girl.

His mind was set, and being a man that liked to get what he wanted, he would bide his time until he could find a way to make her his.

Several men and a single woman walked past up to the inn. He knew them the woman was the baker's wife, the men farmers. "Have you seen my daughter today good sir?"

He knew who she was, one of the many who had all but thrown herself at him. But today?

"I'm sorry not today"

"We are putting together a search she has been missing for several hours and one of the children said they saw her heading into the forest"

He was new here and so had only heard the whispered stories of Demons and curses. But he had a reputation to uphold. "I will help"

Several hours latter nearly all the men had gathered to begin the search at dawn.

The blood was sticky and cold by the time they found the body deep in the forest. All of the men in the village had gone looking for the missing woman at dawn. Looking as far as the beach and even daring to enter the forest that they all feared in their search for her.  
Her body was mostly gone. Several of them vomited at the sight but they took what remained and returned her to be buried in the graveyard.

Miroku became deeply concerned at the first death. If the killing was by a wild animal for the sake of food it would not have left her remains. The death looked like it was for fun. The second one, a young man, made him decide to attempt to kill whatever it was that hunted here.

He walked the woods, sutra in hand and ready for a fight. But whatever it was seemed to sense him and avoid his holy power.

Next was a young couple sneaking out at night. When they were found it was on the opposite side of the village from the forest. But still suspicion grew.

Word at the inn grew darker as one and all began to talk of the fortress and the pale man that haunted the valley.

When Miroku would walk to town for supplies the stories could be heard at every corner. When he returned he would tell Rin of them, concern on his face. She wanted to cry. She alone seemed to feel that there was another reason; he had no cause to suddenly choose to kill after years of nothing.

"I am going to seek help Rin," he said one day, it had only been one week since the first death. And Rin had been staying at the shrine all day long, never going out at night.

Her eyes pleaded with him.

He sighed shaking his head. "I have tried to hunt this thing down and do my best to kill it but it eludes me, almost like it knows I am seeking it. I can feel it leave the area and then return when I am gone. I need the help of a professional Demon slayer and I know none would go   
Rin; I have tried to ask already"

"You will stay here. Do not go out at night, stay away from the village unless it is completely necessary."

Rin did not like it but he would not be swayed. In the end, she watched him walk out of the village seeking help for them all.

Below the shrine, looking out the kitchen window of the inn, the innkeeper watches as the monk disappears into the horizon.

 

..0..

 

Sesshomaru looked with anger at the smoldering remains of his fire it mirrored his mood. The curses pull on him was gone for now. But over and over for weeks now it would pull and he would go to remedy the situation only to find that the threat was gone. It was not lesser; it may have even been a demon lord. But it eluded him like smoke in the trees thus far. From the smell he guessed it was a spider. This Demon seemed to know he was limited and would kill only to back away into the distance hills taunting him.

Thunder rolled through the valley, a storm coming.

As the moon reached its zenith it came again. He felt it along the edge of the forest. It was hunting again stalking the village, looking for prey.

The pull was insistent and he knew to resist would only cause a headache. Besides this particular demon was infuriating. He stood and turned to face the pull of the curse.

"Sesshomaru!" The small green toad called after him as he descended the stairs set on killing this night.

He glanced at the toad "What Jaken?"

"Where are you going, my lord?"

"It is coming closer, it hunts. Tonight I will end this."

"Please my lord allow me to accompany you"

"You will remain here, this threat is mine alone to deal with"

"But my lord what if it escapes you again?" for his comment he received a kick. Sadly the comment was not invalid, even though Sesshomaru would never admit it.

But tonight he would be finished with it, he had its scent now and he would track it before it killed again.

As he disappeared into the night Jaken huffs and turns to face the two-headed dragon, the only other Demon vassal left to serve his lord.

"What are you looking at?"

The Dragon did not look away with one head as the other watched the gate.

Jaken sighed "Yes the threat is real. It has been many years since a demon of such great power has dared to threaten this valley"

Sesshomaru stalked the night. Clouds covered the sky hanging low ready to let the rain loose. Damn. Rain would inter fear with his sense of smell. It was lurking on the far most border to the east. It knew he was limited and that infuriated him.  
Standing in the field just beyond the curses invisible edge was his prey.

The demon was indeed a spider demon and retained a human like form. So he was powerful.

"Lord Sesshomaru I had despaired of ever getting the pleasure of killing you."

"That pleasure will not be yours," He said staring across the clearing at the black haired demon.

The rain was beginning to drip very lightly. The other demon smiled wickedly "Why do you not come at me, great Lord? Could you perhaps be trapped?"

It taunted him. But what it did not seem to know was that while the border was clear he had manage to train himself to push beyond it over the many years. It was not as safe as it thought. Claws extended Sesshomaru charged.

The fight lasted long into the night. The scent of a storm heavy in the air as the spider demon fell to his claw.

When the last beat of its heart fluttered to a stop he let his muscles relax turning with a quick pace back into his invisible cage and fell to his knees. It had been a long time since he fought so hard, being outside the curse domain drew his strength from him. In his weakened state the demon that threatened his domain proved to be a match for him.

A cut across his cheek was the least of his injuries. His side and leg burned and his left arm had lost all feeling. But he was victorious. In the end, he had fulfilled his obligation to the curse, again protecting this small village with its small humans.

He lacked even the ability to return quickly. His steps were heavy as he walked through his forest toward the fortress atop the hill. He would need time to regain his strength.

Lightning flashed and cracked across the night sky. The light it caused making eerie shadows play in the trees as he walked.

His leg thrummed with a dull ache, he paused and leaned against a tree, looking down he saw where the thing had bitten him. An ugly discoloration visible under his skin. Poison.

Looking at his arm he saw another bite. "Damn," He mumbled as he continued toward his home. To heal so many wounds would take some time even for him.

***End.***


	4. Chapter Three

***I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character***

Chapter Three  
Abandoned

 

A storm was rolling in off the coast, already threatening to be a large one. Most of the local men had already sought the comfort of sake and a warm fire at the inn. Though it was not late yet the threat of rain called the days labor to an end early.

Hayate liked days like these they always promised good money. The men would sit and gossip for hours until wives or children sought them when they failed to return home on account of too much sake.

As the hours past, they began mulling over the problem of the killings. Though none had died in the last two days none believed that the threat was over.

"I feel like we really need to find an answer and soon. Perhaps together we might find a solution to the killings."

The innkeeper listened with only mild curiosity, he knew the ones that had died, as paying customers, but that was it. Tonight the baker, who had been the first to lose a daughter to this mysterious threat, had called a meeting at the inn to solve the problem.

"Burn the Ruins to the ground!" They began to yell out different answers. "Hire demon slayers!"

"Assault the place, I bet it's nothing more than a band of thugs hiding up there!"

"But Monk Miroku went to get help"

"If that fool makes it very far at all I will be surprised"

"I bet it's looking for something!" One young man said.

"Like what? What did all of the dead have in common?" Questioned an older man.

"No, not what did they have in common, if they had what it wanted the killing would have stopped right?"

"It's that pale demon! Why is it hunting us now, it has not before, as far as I know!"

"Who here knows any of the legends that surround this valley?"

"I do, my great grandpa once worked in the shrine and said he read all about it. Hundreds of years ago a virgin stopped him."

The innkeeper listened with more interest as they all began to work themselves into a fit. The stories they told were laughable to him. Here in this village, a story had been passed down and they were a superstitious bunch because of it. History is a strange thing. Going from fact to fiction with the passing of time until the truth is so shrouded in legend that none now remember the truth. Generations are left to find reason and purpose behind what remains.

People rarely think clearly under normal circumstances. But when there have been so many unsolved deaths in such a small community the most ridicules conclusions are reached.

"My grandpa said that the demon could be appeased by a virgin sacrifice!" Called one man.

"So a virgin left on the steps of the ruin will stop him killing?"

An idea formed in his twisted mind, one that he felt would put Rin within his grasp yet again.

"They are evil you know, it stands to reason that such a gift would work right?"

"This is ridicules. Even if you are right, who would you send?" The baker's son asked suddenly, a voice of reason in the chaos. "What virgin would you send into the arms of a demon?" Several eyes looked around the room but none spoke. "Would you send your daughter? Would you send mine? If you went after any of the women in this village, who was a virgin the father and brothers, hell the entire family would stand against you!"

Silence permeated the air broken only by the crackling of the fire and the distant rolling of thunder.

The new innkeeper stood. "As much as I hate to admit this, I think that is truly our only option." Several men mumbled and huffed at his words. He was unwed and without daughters of his own, his opinion was void as far as some were concerned. The thought of sending anyone of their daughters to the demon was no longer an option as far as they were concerned.

"What if we sent a girl who is without a family?"

No one spoke out against this option, though several looked at the floor as if ashamed to say they agreed. Every man in the room knew who Hayate was referring to. Lightning and thunder flashed outside the inn window mirroring the torment in their minds.

"Look, she is nobody, she belongs to no one and she has done nothing to help this village. She does not work, she does not marry even though I know several have asked." He paused letting it sink in before continuing. "Chances are this is all for nothing, the demon may be nothing more than a fairy tale." Several outcries of protest were heard in the room when the innkeeper raised a hand. "But, if this is a true threat then who will die next? Is not the life of one worth less than the many? If we are right then someone must go, if not her, then who?"

He was working them all into a mob. The threat was real and this solution could work. At least that's what they all thought, he was not so foolish demons were no more real than ghosts. But this path he led them on would avenge his wounded pride. And there was still a chance to force her to be his...

 

..0..

 

The monk had been gone for only two days.

Rin looked out the window, the sky already darkened with the storm that was coming in from the sea. She shrugged and went back to reading the tablet. She was safe within the walls of the shrine, its many wards secure where the monk had placed them.

In her search, she was down to the very most ancient scrolls now. She could not read all the words now though a few remained clear, they had been dulled by time.

A figure was painted on the delicate vellum Shrine maiden Kikyo, third protector of the valley. Under was another figure. InuYasha, Half demon and guardian of Kikyo.

Rin wondered if this was the pale man, but no, the face lacked the marks.

The tablets told of an older time, a time when demons and spirits were as real as any human. Rin poured over them, reading stories of horrible monsters, from the huge Oni to the smallest demon spiders. There were a few mentions of demons called Taiyokai, lords among   
demonkind, powerful and able to appear as semi-human.

On one that was dated close to the time of the Shrine maiden Kikyo, Rin found a painting of the pale man. The carving was like the image she recalled from the day in the forest long ago. It lacked color but the clothes and the marking on his face were the same. She wondered if he could have really lived for so long.

Her heart raced as she looked over the words. The description was very unkind.

Lord Sesshomaru, InuYokai and lord of the western lands, heartless, cold and uncaring toward humans. Evil, egotistical and a bringer of death to any that defy him.

Subjugated by Kikyo. Date unknown, supposed to be in her last year as Shrine maiden.

Rin wondered if that meant that this Kikyo woman was the one who cursed the pale man? And if so why? Based on what she had read, demons were evil, thinking nothing of humans, and killing any who stood in their way.

If what history said was true then he was no different. And yet he had not killed her, all those years ago. And now she knew his name.

Lord Sesshomaru.

There was a knock on the door of the shrine making her jump. Rin went to see who it was on such a stormy night. Pushing back the heavy window covering she glanced out. Through the rain she saw the men of the village, all of them in fact as they were led by the old   
innkeeper's nephew.

She was confused and more than a little worried as to why so many of them had come. Thinking that perhaps they had come seeking the monk, she opened the door and looked expectedly at them.

"I'm sorry Rin." said an old man at the front. She knew him; he was the miller's father, aged to nearly ninety. Beyond his one apology, that was all they said as they took her. She thought about speaking out against them but she wasn't sure what they wanted.

One of the wives stepped forward holding a white Kimono. That only confused her more and all at once she feared that they would force her to marry the innkeeper.

That was when she began to fight.

"Stop it now! Sit still!" commanded the woman. She knew her as well; her daughter had always been one of the few children that did not pick on her. She froze, wishing she knew what to say, at a time like this she wanted to speak but the words were simply not there.

Something was wrong with her, there had to be, she was letting them make her marry the innkeeper! She almost laughed at her own apparent insanity. "Your sacrifice will be for the good of the village." She heard someone say from behind her.

"We must do what we can to stop the killings." The baker said solemnly, unable to meet her eye.

"Legend said a virgin was required." the Innkeeper smugly commented. Turning to glare at him, Rin saw his face, unable to completely hide his enjoyment of the situation.

Somewhere between stunned and furious, Rin allowed the women to change her outer Kimono as they surrounded her walking away from the shrine. The words about sacrifice echo in her mind and she tries to grasp what they could mean.

They began to walk through the forest on an old road that was very overgrown It began to rain very lightly and through the rain, Rin looked up at the towering fortress. So this was where they were taking her?

One of the older men held an umbrella over her head. She had been mostly ignored once she was dressed. She knew she should be worried, afraid even, she felt only pity for them. She knew they were wrong, she doubted the Sesshomaru would do anything to her. And before   
they had interrupted her studies, she had already learned more about him than all of them combined.

The old folk tale stating that he wanted a virgin was by far the most ridicules theory she had ever heard. Demons hated human plain and simple. At most he would laugh at their stupidity and turn them away.

As they drew closer to the hilltop, the innkeeper came to stand next to her for several steps silent as they walked. Then he held out a hand to the old man holding the umbrella. "I will take a turn."

She did her best to ignore him. But he was walking so close she could almost feel his touch. She cringed from him.

"I could save you," He whispered in her ear after a while of silence.

She looked at him more than a little confused by his words.

"I could protect you… if you were mine."

Rin looked away from him staring ahead with purpose. That bastard!

He didn't say another word until the large gates loom ahead. One was broken, leaning on its side offering a clear view into the courtyard. A statue stood over a now dry fountain, time worn to an undetectable shape overlooking a stone paved area almost as big as the town square.

All of the men stood back. None dared to enter the gate. Rin repressed the urge to roll her eyes.Cowards all of them. She turned to leave but the innkeeper took her arm. "She will run if we let her." He said over her head.

Someone, she did not see who, offered up a rope. She struggled against him as he led her through the gate toward the fountain. Pushing her against it, he began to tie her up.

"Last chance Rin, I will tell them that you are to wed me so they will have to let you go." He smiled coldly at her.

Rin glared at him. A deep hatred welled up in her and she spat at him.

He blinked then glared, slapping her face hard. "Then die as a demon's whore. Or from the weather, which is most likely. The demon's all a lie." She tried to swing a kick at him as he turned to leave but failed to hit him. She wanted to call out to them, curse them, anything but like every other time nothing came to her voice.

 

..0..

 

Sesshomaru almost cringed under the imp's screech."Sesshomaru-sama!"One clawed finger rose to his forehead, rubbing it in an attempt to soothe a headache that threatened to surface.

"My Lord." Jaken's small feet pattered closer, now running down the hall. He was only outside the door. Closing his eyes, he decided that perhaps if he simply ignored the small green toad he would disappear. Yes that would be nice.

"My lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken needed to die. He thought about sending the demon away, permanently, on a trip to the afterlife.

The door creaked loudly. A headache arose in his skull. The small light from the fire almost too much at this point.

"M…My lord, forgive my disturbance b…but…"

Sesshomaru sighed and turned away from the glowing embers of the fire to glare at the cowering Jaken. His injuries made him ache like he had not in years. He was still recovering and had demanded not to be disturbed, which made him curious as to why the imp chose to intrude on him.

Unfortunately, Jaken seemed unable to overcome his fear. The glare must have been too much.

"Jaken, Speak!" He demanded, sure that this time he would die if what he had to say did not merit the breach into his private room.

"Lord, the humans approach your fortress; it looks like mostly men with torches."

Damn…

It was official, the gods hated him. Would he never find a moment of peace?

Sesshomaru stood and walked past the imp. Tonight he will live.

The stairs that led to the tower top were so very long. Really, until this last battle and the wound sapping his strength he had not known. Counting the steps proved depressing, 150 steps to the top.

Looking over the parapets, Sesshomaru watched them approach. His face stoic, unmoving and wet in the rain as he pondered what they could be doing. The rain prevented him from using his sense of smell to decide what that could be. His eyes did only a little better in the shrouded darkness of night. Any other day or hour he would have invited such a change. He wondered if the curse would allow him to at least defend himself should these weaklings attack. This night he hoped that they were not out to fight him, he was too tired to deal with them.

From their clothing he could tell that it was mostly men. Toward the middle of the procession there was a lone woman, easy to pick out as she was dressed all in white. As they approached the gate they paused as their fear prevented them from crossing the threshold. He watched as one of the men took the woman roughly by the arm and pulled her to the statue in his courtyard and proceeded to tie her to it.

Odd… 

He leaned in, clearly whispering something. She spit in his face.

And then the man slapped her. A glare crossed his face.

"Then die as a demon's whore. Or from the weather, which is most likely, the demon's all a lie." The man snarled at her.

Sesshomaru's glare deepened as he watched him and the other men leave.

Fear followed them as they departed, each man sure that the pale demon would be upon them within moments. They were indeed watched but with no interest beyond mild curiosity. His golden eyes surveyed the courtyard from his high vantage point on the upper wall.

For a while, the woman stood tall and proud in the rain and wind but soon the darkness surrounded her and she seemed to give up.

The woman slouched against the rope that bound her. With her dark hair dripping wet from the rain, her gown far from the crisp white it had been, her own tears now mixed with the tears from the sky.

Women in white bothered him.

o0o

A memory crossed his mind, long ago a woman…

Her kimono was white, a wreath of flowers sat atop her head and a bouquet in her hands. She came toward him her face full of sadness and anger. The bouquet in her had fallen into the pool of blood and she went to her knees next to the dead one-time hanyo and cradled him   
in her arms.

The white was slowly stained red as she wept.

Surprised to have found his half brother no longer a hanyo but just a human he was unable to fight let alone survive Sesshomaru pulling out the pearl from his eye. With the pearl in his possession he walked away.

He did not know who she was nor did he care why she would care for a worthless half-breed. But as he looked over his shoulder at the scene, for just one moment, he felt a deep pang of regret at his actions.

He did not know that his slaying of the Hanyo he despised would seal his fate for generations with a powerful curse.

And all for a sword he could not even take from the tomb of his father.

o0o

"My Lord?" Jaken said, quietly for once, pulling his wandering mind back from old memories. "What will you do?"

"That depends on what the humans are hoping to gain from this bizarre move."

"Perhaps they seek to appease you with a human sacrifice?"

Sesshomaru glared down at the toad. "What?"

Jaken swallowed hard and glanced down at the lone human. "I have heard of humans doing such things my Lord. If they thought you killed so many of their people this may be to…um…" He stopped as Sesshomaru turned from him looking again into the courtyard to see what the woman would do.

"What need would I have for a human woman?" These petty humans and the short sited views on life. They were so beneath him, and yet he still had to protect them. He doubted that they even knew that the threat was gone. No more would die by that demon.

***End chapter***


	5. Chapter Four

***I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character***

 

Chapter Four  
Waking

 

The wind whistled and moaned through the rocks and Rin was getting soaked. The rope pulled and rubbed against her arms as she tried to break free.

I will die from exposure before I can get free. She thought, looking around her as best she could in her current condition.

Nothing stirred in the cold yard, aside from a few wind-tossed leaves, when suddenly behind her field of vision, the door of the fortress creaked on its hinges.

Rin craned her neck trying to see what had caused the huge wooden doors to stir. Her weak human eyes offered nothing. Her mind began to dart to and fro from knowledge to guessing and back again.

Evil thoughts and wicked words chased through her mind.

He was the pale demon of the fortress, his evil intent and deadly habits were constant talk in the village since...

The names of the dead marked on the graveyard stones and etched into her mind's eye...

It was the wind, she told herself. Straining against her bonds.

A loud thump caused Rin to jump and look away from the front door in the opposite direction.

She had expected to see the pale demon Lord Sesshomaru. Instead, a long scaled body came through the gate.

A low grumble sounded from the creature that stood to look at her, two sets of eyes, each green with long narrow pupils. Her heart beat faster as fear crept into her chest like a wicked claw.

Her first sight of a dragon flooded her body with adrenaline and she panicked pulling against the ropes more as the thing came closer.

The stress of the night the threat of death coupled with the horrid weather was all too much, she screamed once before she passed out.

 

..0..

 

Au-Un looked at Sesshomaru with deep concern in his large eyes, clearly confused by the humans reaction.

Sesshomaru glared, first at the offending dragon, second at the limp and wet form of the human woman and lastly at Jaken….who was simply unfortunate.

"Jaken Take Au-Un back to the stable"

Jaken hurried to do his masters bidding with much mumbling and begging for forgiveness.

Sesshomaru watched them leave. He regarded her for several moments before deciding what to do. He made quick work of the rope and caught the woman as she fell into his arms. She still breathed but was limp and unconscious.

Had the rain not fallen so heavily he would have let her lay on the courtyard stones. But even he was not so heartless. She was completely at his mercy. At another time, he would have killed her or, at least, left her for dead.

But now…

"My lord what will you do?

Sesshomaru did not respond or even look at the imp. He was wet, sore and his injuries were causing him discomfort. He also had a wet dirty human to deal with.

He could leave her, take her back to the village, or he could take her inside.

"How exasperating" he mumbled.

Her face was obscured by the long, wet and lose hair and so he pushed it aside.

It was the girl. Grown since last he saw her but still that same small human who treated him with kindness. Thinking again about that day long ago when he knew her death at his hands would not be stopped. He thought again about her death and the wall was not there. She alone was not safeguarded against his killing intent

He at once stood and carried her within the walls of his fortress. I could kill her, it has been so long since I have killed a human. He mulled the idea over in his mind and just as before found that he oddly did not wish too.

As he climbed the partially fallen stairs to the one room that was still used he decided that he was simply too tired to bother with killing her tonight. He would kill her another day.

Yes, another day perhaps...

 

..0..

 

Before she opened her eyes she knew that she was no longer in the rain. A fire cracked and the sound of rain hitting a window sounded nearby. She tried to focus, pulling her mind from the darkness and into the waking world.

She was lying on a bed, no blankets, her dress was very wet still so she knew that not much time had passed.

"What will you do with her?" Rin froze. The voice was small, shrill and had a slightly whining tone.

"I will do nothing." She knew the voice, a distant memory echoed in her mind. A fog, a forest, a small child, and a dangerous forest clear as day.

"But my lord…surely she…"

"Jaken" Rin heard some mumbling and the sound of a door shutting. Her heart began to beat faster. She feared to open her eyes. She was afraid that she might be alone. But she was more afraid that she would not be.

"I know you are no longer asleep"

Rin opened her eyes. The room was unlit aside from the fire that burned in a marble fireplace. A large chair was placed near it, a form sat there.

She sat up her hair remained as wet as her dress, sitting on a still made futon.

He sat in the chair by the fire. His golden eyes regarded her, his face as unmoving as a statue.

"Who are you?" his voice was low and quiet.

Rin swallowed her mind trying to catch up with her position. What was that beast she saw in the courtyard? How did she get here? Did he carry her to this room? A blush rose to her cheeks and she looked down at her hands as silent as ever. He sat up a little straighter.

"Shall I assume you have no name?" She shook her head no. "Why did your kind bring you here? Did you anger them in some way?"

Still she said nothing; usually, she refrained from speaking because she chose to, now it was because she was at a loss for what to say. But she couldn't help smile at the Irony of his comment.

I made them angry…

 

..0..

 

He stood, confused by her smile "Perhaps you are a fool" he mumbled quietly before turning to the door "Rest" was all he said before shutting the door behind him. and returning to his own room.

The hour was late, he knew she had fallen asleep, her breathing and heart had slowed. He sat in his room looking into the glowing embers.

"My lord, did the human tell you what they planned?" Jaken said quietly from his place at his lord's side.

Sesshomaru looked into his own fire. She was an enigma to his mind, she looked at him with no fear, he wondered how he had gone from being the most feared demon to a demon that a mere human woman would be unafraid of.

"Lord…um" Sesshomaru turned to him "Well it's just that I wondered what you will do with her?"

What indeed? He mused, well here she was, a mystery all her own. Was she mute or simply unwilling to speak?

"I think she will want to leave when she is rested" Jaken had already decided what would happen.

Sesshomaru had not yet. "She will remain until she answers my questions" Jaken huffed but did not complain. "Jaken, you will make certain that her fire is kept going" Jaken stood his face a mask of longsuffering.

"Yes My Lord."

The sun had long ago passed sunrise. Sesshomaru sat in what passed as a garden in his home. The roses had only just opened. Their fragrant blossoms remained one of the few remaining joys in his life.

His eyes turned up to the ruins of what was once a mighty fortress. Once full of servants and Vassals, now an empty shell that housed only the two remaining demons he called servants. One small Imp and a two-headed dragon, it was laughable for a demon of his power.

He was not usually one to sit, but the cut along his arm was aching, his leg giving him trouble still. He was fatigued from the last 12 hours.

No, he was tired of the last… He had stopped counting the years. The effort was fruitless once the Miko had died. He had struggled against the curse, had pushed aside its call when the village was threatened nothing could even bend it

Sesshomaru looked at the sun again.

When did Humans rise for the morning? He had no idea but was sure it should have been before now. He went in search of Jaken and found him with a small tray in hand. A chunk of bread on a plate and water in a bowl.

"Jaken what are you doing?"

"Food for the human my lord" He smiled at his own words clearly proud of himself. "The Human has been up since sunrise and I thought to feed it since you said you needed answers from it."

"Why has she not come out?" Sesshomaru wished to speak to her again, see if he could get her to answer him.

Jaken's heart beat a bit faster gulping down his sudden worry. "Um...well..."

"Jaken answer"

Jaken swallowed. He had been so very sure of himself. He was certain that his actions would not be looked upon with negative feelings.

Now, as Lord Sesshomaru looked down at him, his face a mask of annoyance and his eyes glaring ever so slightly Jaken was sure his life would end.

"Jaken..."

Where was a hole he could climb into? Perhaps he should seek a new position with another demon lord?

He shook his small head, nothing would make him leave the Lord he had served for centuries, and he gulped air and began to explain.

"I only did what I thought my lord would wish done. I took it upon myself to keep the human secure and so locked the door. She has made no complaint. But I am sure that is because she is plotting your demise at this moment. They are not to be trusted my Lord!"

 

..0..

 

Rin sat on the window sill and looked out to the sea. The room she had woken up in faced away from the village looking instead to the distant horizon and the sunrise across the ocean.

Below her, the waves crashed against the cliffs, a sheer drop without purchase or eve. She had found the room clean and comfortable with a large wardrobe in one corner that housed several simple but elegant kimono. She had one on now and felt better. The white one she  
had tossed from the high window, and watched as if fell lightly on the air to the waves below, happy to be rid of it and the memories it stirred.

And yet…

The flights of fancy that a child's mind will wonder along are a long way from her current condition. She wondered why she had thought him benevolent. Nothing had truly proven this, only her own feelings on the matter.

Once so very certain of him, she was now completely in the unknown. It was not real fear she felt, more of a deep worry. If she had been wrong then her name would soon be among the dead.

Now she had been placed in a locked room and was completely at his mercy.

Rin did not mind the solitude. She was very used to silence and she had to admit the room was nice and comfortable and the view was very pleasant. She tried several times to listen at the door but never heard a sound.

In one corner she discovered a shelf that had several scrolls. Most were unreadable to her, the writing was in a language she did not know, but all of them had some fantastic art. Most had depictions of Sesshomaru, and most of them were epic looking fights with blood and gore to add to it all.

Rin grimaced and flipped though looking for a better one of him that did not involve blood and swords. A grin cracked her face and grew as she looked closely. "Yep that's him" she giggled.

On the page was a very young pale demon lordling. He looked like he was close to 7 years old in a pale blue outfit his hair barely brushing his shoulders and his face still the serious look he had now

 

..0..

 

Sesshomaru paused at the door.

"She is…laughing?" Jaken said

"hm…" Sesshomaru opened the door with a quick turn of the key. He heard her gasp and a thump from the scroll she quickly dropped. She was sitting near the window, a dark blue dress on now, her hair in a braid. For a moment, he wondered where the white gown was.

"Now we know you are not a mute!" Jaken accused pointing at her "We heard you laugh"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and kicked the offending imp out of the room, quickly shutting the door.

She watched him and couldn't help a half smile at his treatment of the small imp.

Sesshomaru was suddenly not sure what to say. He could accuse her like Jaken had since she was clearly capable of sound. And yet he stood feeling like an intruder, odd in his own home, as she looked at him clearly waiting for some kind of….something from him.

"You will join me for dinner this evening." The words left his lips and he immediately wondered what had brought that on? Quickly he turned and left hoping she did not notice his complete mortification.

Rin stared at the door.

Dinner? She looked out the window, the sun was out of sight but based on the shadows she had about five hours to kill. She looked from the window to the shelf and back to the door. Did she dare to try the handle again?

A gentle tug and it swung easily. A small squeak of surprise escaped her throat at the sight of the small green imp.

He huffed and crossed his arms. They stood in a stalemate as Rin tried to decide if he was blocking her escape or waiting for her to talk? Well, she was not talking to him so she shrugged and began to shut the door.

"kahech…." She looked back at the toad the sound that came from his small mouth somewhere between a cough and a sneeze "Lord Sesshomaru said you are free to leave you room but NOT the fortress grounds"

Rin smiled at him, both the imp before her and the Lord that was not.

"What are you smiling about? You are still a prisoner your cell is simply larger than this room." And with that, he moved to the side apparently awaiting her next move.

Taking the invitation she walked out into the hall. As she wandered around the first thing that was obvious was that the place was falling into ruin.

At the bottom of the steps and down a hallway Rin found a partially broken door shoving open she found she was in a garden, or at least what was once a garden.

Jaken still followed her. She wondered if he was obeying orders.

They approached what could only be a stable and through the opening a shape moved. Rin froze.

The two sets of green eyes watched her timidly. Her fear slowly drifted away as she realized that is was not going to hurt her.

"It's just Ah-Un, Lord Sesshomaru's two-headed dragon" Jaken had offered when she stopped short outside the stable.

Rin held out a timid hand and one of the heads leaned into sniff, the other eyed her suspiciously. She grinned and clicked her tongue.

Seeing the large dragon in the light of day was a far less fearful experience than in the rain on a terrible night. The dragon rumbled, though which one she was not sure, and she felt a giggle threaten to escape. The more suspicious head finally gave her a sniff as well and soon  
both heads began nuzzling and rumbling? Or perhaps purring?

Rin looked over her shoulder at the Jaken. He sat with a glare on his face not far away. So Rin took the time to get to know the dragons.

 

..0..

 

"Jaken"

The imp jumped to attention his mind ready and his body poised to do his lord's bidding.

"Prepare dinner, something that humans find appetizing"

His little green heart fell into his feet "Yes my lord"

Mumbling his unhappiness as he wandered down to the kitchens Jaken discovered that he was at a complete loss as to what a human would find good to eat.

He stared at the kitchen from the door and glared. "What am I supposed to make?" He grumbled and soon decided that the best place to find food a human would like was in a human home. Glancing out the window he, nodded.

"Plenty of time to go get food" he ran out the door heading toward the village.

Jaken, not held by the same curse, snuck his way into the village. At this hour, several homes had fires cooking but most were watched closely by the humans. When he passed the Inn he glanced in the large kitchen and saw the food unguarded.

A smile crossed his green face as he committed food napping for his lord.

 

..0..

 

The innkeeper glared at the table in the kitchen.

Not more than twenty minutes ago there was a roast, a pot of gravy and a large salad sitting on the table…

The cook was glaring too, he did not like her, she was an old bitty but she cook well enough. "What happened?" he demanded.

"You tell me!" she retorted "but I'm telling you this place is cursed. Not like the old days when your uncle ran the place," she huffed.

"Well now he is dead and I run the place! Food does not simply walk away this is coming out of your check!"

"Ha! What check? You owe me for last month already" she began to untie her apron "Forget this I quit I'm too old to deal with young upstarts like you anymore. Besides who wants to work in a cursed Inn!" and with that, she stormed out leaving the innkeeper to stare at the  
empty table and think about cooking…..

 

..0..

 

Sesshomaru grimaced as he pulled up the silken kimono. The wound along his arm still had not healed and he looked down again at the long ugly cut. Its edge had a distinctly purplish color. He looked into the mirror again and wonder if he was presentable.

Looking for a long moment, he soon decided that his life was getting far too ridiculous. When a Demon Lord of his power and strength would worry, even for one moment, about his appearance he should do himself a favor and kill himself.

He glared at the image of himself and challenged the thought to resurface again. She was a human, a no one with nothing but what he allowed her to have. He nodded, yes he was the master here it did not matter what she thought.

 

"I will discover her name tonight," he said to his reflection. His reflection seemed to agree and with that he turned to go to dinner.

 

..0..

 

The sun was setting. Rin smelled food, which led her to wonder, who was cooking? She stood in front of the wardrobe and scanned the kimono's.

What to wear?

 

Her choices were limited to two pink gowns, several plain earth tones, and one bright yellowish gold one.

Pink it is.

She sat dressed in her pale pink kimono and stared at her door. She was extremely nervous, butterflies in her stomach along with a case of pins and needles all over her.

She heard steps outside in the hall, they echoed on the old stonework. There was a tap at the door and Rin jumped up brushing the wrinkles from her gown. She opened the door and looked down at the small green face of Jaken.

"Dinner" he seemed greatly pleased about something, though what she had no idea what; in his hand he held a candle.

Rin looked down the hall, sadly Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight, smiling down at Jaken she earned a huff for her effort.

"Follow me" and with that, he led her down the hall.

***End Chapter***

****Dinner? What could a Demon lord and a mute girl have to talk about?****


	6. Chapter Five

***I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character*** 

Chapter Five  
Fighting

 

Sesshomaru had not always been a quiet type. However, In the more recent days of his existence, he said very little. Not really from a lack of things to say, but more from a lack of someone to speak too. At one time, long ago, he spent many hours speaking with other Demon Lords and other lesser nobility among demonkind. They would speak about lands, titles and in some cases war. His parents both had many things to say as well, about the same things too, but also a great many things to disagree about.

It was the life of nobility, others of your own class said a lot while everyone else (the ones below you) said little to nothing and even then he barely took notice.  
When his curse had become known many at first assumed it was purely rumor but soon it became apparent what the truth was. His lesser servants soon left and normally he would have gone after them, bringing them back or killing them for their abandonment of his household.

But the curse held him to the valley; he was trapped and unable to follow those that fled. Soon the ones he considered friends (or at the least good acquaintances) soon found that he was not as powerful as once thought. His guards soon abandoned him as well, going to his enemies or, at least, he assumed they did. Soon all that remained was the ever faithful Jaken and the two headed Dragon Ah-Un.

To have another in his home, even if she was a human touched a lonely place inside of him that he had forgotten about. Even though he would never admit to it, he was genuinely pleased to have some company, if only he could get her to speak.

The door stood open and so he saw her coming down the hall long before she would have seen him. He remained seated as she entered, Jaken led her to a seat opposite him, and she sat looking down at her hands.

"Good evening" he offered.

She smiled ever so slightly but still said nothing.

The fire roared in the hearth and he took a drink of his sake. "Jaken" he commanded indicating her glass. The imp filled her glass and then began to serve the meal to her. Sesshomaru had to admit the toad had done far better than he thought he would. The meal was quite a   
good one for a demon who never cooked before now as far as he knew.

The silence of the meal stretched, even though he had become accustomed to a high level of quiet, the silence from her was bordering on unsettling. He was at least 75% sure that she was able to speak but simply chose not to.

What he needed was something to get her speaking, when he had needed others to speak he would use brute force, but perhaps that might be a bit extreme. He glared at his cup, an idea forming in his head.

"Since you refuse to speak, I will ask simple questions, you are free to nod yes or no."

She jumped at his words swallowing her food.

"In your village are you well known?" she seemed to be upset by the question, her head shaking first yes and then no. "Known but not well known? Odd"

She began to fidget with her napkin "So do you belong to one of the men in the village?" she glared deepened and she tensed ever so slightly.

Ahhh, struck a note have I?

"No response? Then I am free to assume you did. But what could have happened? Why would your entire village drag you to my home on a late dark night with a storm brewing?"

She looked down at her hands, her hair falling in her face, her shoulders slumped.

"Hnn... Perhaps I should have worded that better. Are you a spy for them? Are you here to find a way to kill me? You would be perfect for the job, silent to a fault even though we all know better. You look at me with eyes that portray innocence but that virtue is lost to   
humankind."

She listened to the words but barely heard them. Why would he care so much couldn't she just enjoy the novelty of being with him?

"Why would your entire village drag you to my home on a dark night with a storm brewing?"

What had she ever done to deserve their scorn? It was true that she had denied the Innkeeper, but did she deserve this? For all they knew she was dead, did none of them care? Never had she felt so alone, homeless and unwanted.

No, the kind monk had cared, like a father or brother. Well, at least, what she thought they would be like. So that was something right?

She registered the accusation of spy and laughed. They all thought her a mute, even if she did gather information what was the point when she did not talk? The lack of virtue comment was enough, she may have very little but she did have her dignity.

The words tasted vile even to his own tongue, he watched as she remained frozen under the harshness of them.

He almost took them back when she shook her head ever so slightly and suddenly rose and turned to leave. Following her he said "I did not give you permission to leave" blocking her path "you will remain, and you will answer my questions. You are within my domain and so   
you will do as I say" his voice rose as he spoke and he took her arm to hold her in place.

She twisted her arm free and pushed him back. He barely moved under the shove, his temper perking just a bit. "How dare you? Do you not realize that you are completely within my power?"

She laughed at him. A short spiteful laugh.

Taking her chin in his claw, he glared down into her expressive eyes. He leaned in, could feel her heart rate increase as he bared his fangs "I could kill you now" he threatened.

She gulped and looked down frozen with fear. He smiled in the privacy of his mind. Got ya. 

"Then do it" Her voice was small and quiet, yet in it, he could almost taste her courage. She looked up at him again, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "No one would miss me anyway. But you...you think very highly of yourself, but you are nothing more than a lonely and   
inconsiderate jerk." Like a flood gate suddenly opened with rage she continued on angry at him. At the village and everything! Why didn't he just end her misery years ago and spared her this pain. The sudden memory made her glare at him even more "If you really wanted me dead you would have killed me when I was seven." with that she stepped down (rather hard) on his foot. More from shock than anything else he let her go.

Rin walked away. How dare he treat her that way?

She did not look back; if she had she would have seen his glare deepening. She stormed out through the main door into the twilight. Her bubble of childish fantasy had burst with his harsh words.

As she approached the main gate he suddenly stood in her path again. She tried to dodge around him. "You are clearly able to speak," he said standing before her again, his hands catching her wrists. "Why do you refuse to answer my questions?" he demanded

"Why do you care what I was to the village" she demanded back pulling against him "How I live my life is none of your business!"

"It became my business when you were dropped in my courtyard, now you will explain and answer my questions or you will regret it" he snarled.

Now he was frightening her.

In desperation she swung a kick at him, hitting him hard in his shin while pulling her wrist close to her mouth she bit down as hard as she could on his hand. It worked, he let go and she ran, out the gate and into the fading twilight.  
Rin ran fast, she no longer cared where she went. She knew the village was in the opposite direction, she knew that behind her was a place that held only sorrow. A fog crept out from the trees as she ran, the sun setting, the call of night animals sounded. She slowed, he did not follow her. unsure that that was a relief or not she took in her surroundings.

She needed to make a choice and as far as she could tell there were only three. One was the village. Could being the wife of the innkeeper be that bad? Then there was a dark and dreary keep, with its lord. The mean, uncaring and heartless demon who cared nothing for her.

Or she could find a new place. She almost smiled, that wouldn't be too terrible would it? Nodding she stood tall again and continued the way she was going.

With eyes like burning coals, it watched her pass, stalking her steps…

 

..0..

 

Good Riddance! That was all he thought when she had run from him.

Foolish pathetic mortal, weak unintelligent woman! Fuming and boiling beneath the surface. She mocked him with her silence, her soft brown eyes following him and her smile tempting him…

He looked at the slight indent on his hand, a pathetic bite, hardly felt it. He had let go out of shock more than anything else…

He had every right to know what she was doing in his home. She was at his mercy from the moment they had left her in his courtyard! He should have killed her then.

No, he needed answers, yes that is what he needed. This had nothing to do with desiring company…

He slammed the door of his room, his anger rising. Damn her and her…Her…

Well just damn her. Let her foolishly run back to the village that clearly disowned her.

He had no obligation to the fierce wench. He thought to challenge his reflection in the mirror.

He looked out the window at the fading light of the sun over the ocean. It was too much hassle to deal with willful silent human women.

He heard Jaken running down the hall toward him, then he was bursting into the room "My lord the human is gone"

Sesshomaru decided that he needed a lock on his door more often.

Jaken did not seem to notice his lords glare. "She escaped you my lord shall I go retrieve her?"

"No Jaken, she is of no use to me"

Jaken was confused but nodded "Very well milord." he turned to leave " The Stupid girl went into the forest." he mumbled.

Sesshomaru looked up, the forest? Why would she not return to her home...

The thought was lost as he felt it. The invisible tug on his awareness as a demon encroached on his domain stalking the valley. But not near the village...

He was out the door and running fast before he had time to think about it. The forest flew past him as he easily followed her scent through the thick underbrush. Thick on the air was the scent of a demon. Not a powerful one, but a demon none the less and it was stalking prey.

 

..0..

 

It felt like something was watching her. She looked back over her shoulder, and around the trees but nothing was in sight. She wondered if perhaps it was Sesshomaru.

A branch cracked not far away. A feeling of dread crept into her heart. It may not be him, but she was sure something was following her.

She closed her eyes and demanded that her body remain calm. He was probably following just to be a stepped over a fallen tree eyes glancing around her what was it? Where was it...

The ground hit her chest hard, her mouth filled with dirt and her lungs refused to breathe. For a moment of disorientation, she wondered how she had hit the ground.

A claw dug into her back and she cried out in pain as it pierced her skin. She tried to roll, tried to fight whatever had hit her, tried anything. But she was not very strong under the best circumstances. Tears burned her face as her body fought for air.

Whatever it was pulled her hair, forcing her head back, the oxygen flowing gratefully into her lungs.

"Such sweet meat" It breathed on her neck rank with rotted meat, Rin gagged and yelled, "Help!" Though who would help her?

And then it was off her. She scrambled to get away turning in time to see that it was busy with a problem of its own.

The Demon was a bear, its eyes red with bloodlust; it smelled as foul as it looked. It growled deep in its throat and charged him claws extended. He knocked one arm aside while slamming his fist into its left cheek. It howled in frustration and swung back, and again he   
knocked the attack away.

It paused, slowly circling him. Sesshomaru was focused, watching it for a hint of its next move. The bears eyes darted to the Rin and back to him. Again it growled charging him. He held his ground ready to kill.

At the last moment, it dropped and rolled into him. His feet came out from under him and he hit the ground hard. It was on him in a moment, its teeth piercing his shoulder, a claw reached around his neck seeking his throat.

"NO!" Rin yelled and jumped up. Her intent was to help. She stopped short. What could she do? She looked around for a weapon of some sort and chose a large branch. Swinging it at the hairy beast that was biting Sesshomaru "Stop it!" she demanded.

It only grunted.

Sesshomaru was growling too, his eyes red and his hands turning an eerie green shade, he struggled under its assault as she tried to beat the thing off him.

With a burst of energy that she felt tingle right down to her toes he pushed the beast away. She gasped as he froze in place. Poised to strike, his eyes glared and his hands glowing green. He was pure feral energy, intense and frightening

The other beast cowered ever so slightly at the energy that crackled off of him. Rin backed up too, completely unsure what would happen.

They snarled at each other and charged.

He would never admit it, even to himself, but this was the last act of desperation. His vision was red at the edges as he fought tooth and claw.

He was aware, somewhere in his mind that the woman was near at hand. He wondered why she did not run or scream. He dodged and hit, clawed and moved. The bear was tiring, its wounds leaching its life with its blood. He may win yet.

His poison was working, its flesh rotting at every scratch. With its slowing movements, he took the opportunity when it presented itself.

With a thud, the thing hit the earth.

Dead.

He turned to her. Eyes wide and heart beating fast she looked shocked but she also dripped with concern and tears began to drip from her eyes. She stood and took a step toward him and opened her mouth to speak.

He never heard what she said as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he fell into darkness.

 

..0..

 

Rin wiped the tears from her face the adrenaline still coursing strongly the relief of still being alive almost too much for her "Thank you" she began but he slowly tipped to the side and fell.

His collapse was almost more of a shock than anything that had happened so far today (well almost). He was unwell that much was obvious. He was smeared with blood, he had cuts everywhere he clearly needed help.

She cautiously approached him. He was clearly breathing "So... Guess ill just try and help you up?" He did not object so she reached down and took his arm and began trying to pull him up. "Goodness you are heavy" she mumbled as he seemed to come to a bit.

"What are you doing?" he said it so quietly that she almost didn't hear him

"Helping you"

He grunted and tried to stand. But he only leaned more heavily against her "Come on Sesshomaru you can do it, just lean on me and I will lead you home"

It would be a long walk, but she would walk the entire way.

He may be a lot of things but even he deserved some compassion.

 

..0..

 

Jaken was at his wits end. Not only was his Lord gone but he seemed to go after that stupid girl. It was approaching midnight now and he had nearly paced a rut in the courtyard.

Through a side gate, Ah-Un came walking eyeing the retainer with worry.

"No My Lord has not returned but I don't know what to do!" Ah looked out the gate while Un glared at him. "I could not go after milord he would be vexed with me for following!"  
Ah turned and glared at Jaken too.

"My duty is to obey and Lord Sesshomaru has never allowed me to follow him."

Ah-Un grunted and turned to leave. Clearly deciding that Jaken was a fool and their Lord clearly needed them.

"Wait come back you stupid beast!" Jaken yelled and even began tugging on the reins but the dragon dutifully ignored him

An hour later they found Sesshomaru. The human girl was doing her best to support him as they walked back. "You stupid girl what did you do!" Jaken Yelled.

The two headed dragon simply went to their lords other side and sat down. "I didn't mean to...I think he is hurt badly so I was bringing him home." She was crying but still was valiantly holding him up as best she could.

"Never mind that stupid girl just lay him on Ah-Un and we will take him back"

 

She did as she was told and soon he way laying across the dragons back and Jaken was leading them home.

As the horizon was beginning to lighten and Jaken was worried how he would get his lord up the stairs he noticed that the human was still following. Well if she was so determined to stick around then she would be of some use.

"Hurry up girl and help me get him up to his room."

 

***end chapter***


	7. Chapter Six

***I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters***

 

Chapter Six  
Demon slayer and monk

 

The trip had taken three days. At long last he was directed to an inn where the demon slayer was said to take lunch. In the inn room sat three boys who could not have been more than 16 years of age. A very aged man with no hair left on his head and a very lovely woman with a huge boomerang leaning against the wall near her. The innkeeper followed him into the room and pointed to the woman.

"Are you sure?"

He only shrugged and moved on about his business.

Looking again at the other possible choices he too shrugged and walked to the woman. "Are you the demon slayer Sango?"

She was reading a scroll very intently. "Yes, how may I be of service?" She was a beautiful woman, and the monk found it difficult to believe she was as good as he had been told.

"There is a demon in our village, many have already been killed" She glanced up at him looking him over.

She continued reading her scroll. "And as a monk you could do nothing?" the conversation did not seem to be engaging to her.

"I could never find it. It seemed to know I was looking and avoided me"

"Sounds like it is intelligent, not a lesser Demon" she paused and looked back at him, as she seemed to consider his answer, and he found that her face captivated him "Do you commonly suffer from demons?"

"Well…" he paused thinking over the years and a glare crossed his face "No, actually we do not, but there is an old fortress on the near hill that local legend said was a demons home"

She looked up sharply "What do you know of this demon?" she seemed very interested suddenly.

"Only that it is a Demon lord who was at one time quite powerful. The legend said that he was under some kind of curse"

"I will accompany you," she said standing quickly "We need to leave immediately"

 

'Well,' he thought 'that was easy…'

 

..0..

 

The first day and night were very uneventful. Walk, set up camp, eat and bed. The second day they paused for lunch near a river, she chatted a bit about her life. Being raised by demon slayer family and continuing the profession on her own once, she was grown.

It was a nice little chat.

As they continued on he found her to be completely irresistible.

He had always had a weak spot for women, lovely women were even worse. A true hardship for him was willpower. And when such a lush woman was walking before him with such feminine hips and other assets.

His face stung, and even he had to admit he deserved it. She continued walking a glare on her face.

He smiled. Most women would giggle or offer a half-hearted protest that they really did not mean. Making the conquest unfulfilling. But this rare gem that had a lot of fight in her would be more than worth the pain.

As a monk, he was used to long suffering. But this would be the best long suffering he had ever suffered.

"Why are you grinning?" she demanded the glare still on her face.

With an effort, he wiped the smile from his face but remained quiet, for several hours anyway, but soon he attempted to chat with her again.

"May I ask how you know so much about the demon that lives in the fortress?" The monk huffed as the ascended the large hill. She moved with light steps up the rocky incline while he followed with less ease.

"If I am not mistaken he is not just some local riff raff, a lesser demon of minimal power" She turned to watch his progress a smile playing at the corner of her lips. "He is a Demon Lord who was subjugated by a miko"

"If a miko had that kind of power why not just kill him?"

She laughed "Have you ever encountered a Demon Lord?"

"I have battled and killed a few demons in my time" he was more than a little proud of his accomplishments in the field of demon slaying.

"Were any of them in human form? Did any of them have markings?" He shook his head no, more from lack of breath than lack of answers. "Not surprising, most Demon Lords would never hesitate to kill, on sight, any human they encounter. The Demon from your village is well   
known as the one of the only Demon Lords sealed under a curse." She looked up at the gathering clouds. "We need to hurry it looks like rain."

He groaned inside and attempted to hurry but the clouds soon burst with a surprising amount of rain.

"I know of an inn not far from here" he called out through the torrent.

She only nodded and allowed him to lead the way.

Soon the small inn that he remembered from his journey to find her came into view. It sat all alone along the road to the village run by an old couple and their children.

"Have a seat by the fire I will get us something warm to eat" he offered

She sat looking out into the rain her face pensive. He carried a tray with a selection of food and a hot pot of tea.

"Our discussion was interrupted before; perhaps you can tell me more, about our resident Demon Lord?"

"His Name is Sesshomaru if the legend is at all correct. It was years ago when he was placed under a curse by a Miko."

"What Miko? And why would she do such a dangerous thing?"

"Her name was Kikyo, and she never said what her reason was."

"And the curse? What does it entail?"

"She died from the effort it took to bind him so none was ever able to tell what its exact purpose was."

"And I imagine none dared to ask him." Miroku laughed

Sango smiled "But in time it seemed he was boxed in. Like he could never stray from the valley and yet he never entered the Village either. Soon it became apparent that no other demons bothered the village. Most assumed that they feared the Miko but she died and they still   
stayed away and that was when it became clear that the demon Lord was keeping the village safe."

"Until now…" he mumbled. She nodded. "And what of the deaths? What does that say about his curse?"

"I assume one of two things, he is dead and another hunts your valley. Or, the more likely, he is finally free and is exacting his revenge on the village for the long subjugation."

That was not encouraging at all. Miroku hoped that all was well at home, especially Rin. That girl was odd and willful, he hoped she remained in the shrine as he instructed.

The rain stopped but the day was getting on and so they decided to stay at the little inn rather that continue through the night.

Not very often did he fight hand to hand combat. Even more infrequently did he fight a woman. And never did he fight one so stunning.

The monk smiled as he guarded against her sword with his staff. She had been practicing alone that evening and he offered to spar with her. Never mind that it provided an opportunity to get close to this rare gem of a woman.  
With a quick kick, she tripped him and then she was kneeling on his chest. The sharp edge of the sword lay across his neck "I yield" his voice never shook even as he thrilled to be in the current position. She grinned down at him.

"I have not been challenged in a long time"

"Nor have I, thank you" she stepped back and he stood brushing off his robe. "We should reach my home by nightfall if we leave early."

"Will there be an Inn? I will need accommodations during my stay"

"Yes there is an inn but the shrine has several extra rooms you are more than welcome to stay"

She smiled but did not respond as she tightened her belt. Deep inside a part of him hoped that she would take up his offer.

 

..0..

 

It was late at night when they crested the hill and looked down into the sleepy valley. Stars glittered in the sky and a pale line on the horizon hinted of a late moonrise. A few lights twinkled in a few windows below them looking like fallen stars in the darkness.

They had decided to not stop for the night. Instead, they continued on through the late hours. He had not spoken about Rin to the demon slayer, a slight oversight, but he was deeply concerned for the silent girl. He hoped that she had done what he instructed, keeping inside   
at night and not walking alone anywhere.

"I hope the fire is still lit at the shrine"

"That must be an impressive fire to burn for so long"

"No magic" he laughed "Rin is a good girl I'm sure she would keep it burning late"

He did not see the slight glare that crossed the demon slayers face "You failed to mention a daughter" she said trying to keep her calm.

He laughed again "Oh I have no children, Rin was homeless and needed someone to protect her"

Her glare deepened.

The shrine stood silent and dark before them

The monk was confused and just a little concerned. Not only was there a complete lack of Rin the shrine was cold, as though it had been empty for days.

"Perhaps she is staying with friends?" offered the slayer

"hmm, yes that must be it" Even though she had no friends that he knew of it was well past midnight now at any rate. To go looking for her would be pointless. He would just wait for sunrise.

"You are welcome to stay here tonight and tomorrow we will see to the demon threat," he said as he left her in Rin's room to get some sleep.

The questions hung in his mind stirring and concerning him until sleep, at last, came to him.

Early the next morning Miroku stood on the front step of the shrine and watched as the village woke for the day. Out of one of the homes near the shrine, an old man came out. "Good sir I wonder if you have a moment?" he asked

"Yes?" He held his hat and twisted it as though he was in great turmoil.

"I was wondering if you had seen Rin?"

He looked down "We did not think you would return we thought you would die on the road"

Miroku glared "Your faith in me is astounding," he said sarcastically. "I have returned with help so no one should worry anymore"

"But monk... The threat is passed."

"Oh, how did that happen, who was able to kill the demon?"

"The innkeepers plan must have worked so you see the sacrifice was necessary"

"What sacrifice?" Sango said from behind him.

The old man was clearly upset with whatever the "sacrifice" had been.

"What did the innkeeper offer as a plan?" Miroku dreaded the answer even as he asked. "Where is Rin?"

"She was sent as a sacrifice to appease the Demon" the old man looked as though he might have a heart attack right then as his own words sunk in. "We were only truing to protect the village"

Miroku stormed past the old man Sango following him. "You foolish idiots" He heard her chastising the old man "That is the oldest false myth ever told it has never worked"

"Oh, what have we done?" the old man whispered as he wandered away.

Miroku ignored him and continued toward the Inn.

The door shook with the force of a hard kick. Everyone in the room jumped and the innkeeper cowered "What the hell" he demanded.

"What did you do" the monk demanded as he crossed the room and grabbed his shirt

Hayate swallowed, he knew who it was Miroku was talking about and knew this was not good for him. Behind the monk stood a lovely woman in demon slayer attire a concerned look on her face. "You will need to be clearer I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about" he   
tried bluffing.

"I leave to find a demon slayer and I return to find her missing and the rumors are too horrible to believe of any decent man."

"We don't need a demon slayer, we solved the problem on our own" he tried being sure and confidant.

"What happened here?" demanded the demon slayer

"We knew how to stop the demon from killing…" the innkeeper started to say "It does not matter what you say it DID work!"

"So you conveniently picked the one woman who said NO to you!" The punch hit hard, right across his cheekbone knocking him to the floor.

The monk towered over him anger in his eyes "If she has come to ANY harm Hayate…" he left it hanging as he turned to leave pausing to glare at the other men in the room "You should all cower like the shameful men you are! Any wrong done to her will fall on you tenfold"

 

..0..

 

Sesshomaru opened his eyes wide, a sharp pain in his side pulling him from blissful unconsciousness.

He blinked several times in the dim light. His mind replaying the last bit of memory he had as he tried to figure out what had happened. He was disoriented and feeling a little ill. In the dim light he recognized the room, it was the girls. In the corner, he saw Jaken leaning against the wall snoring.

Curled up in the chair was the woman, her hair loose and tangled. Her cloths were bloodstained and dirty. He sniffed, his blood mostly but some hers too.

So it had not been long since the fight. But how did he get back here. Had he walked the entire way? No, he would have recalled that…

On the edge of his senses, he felt holy power; it was agitated and bound tightly. It was coming his way, from the village. It had been years since anyone with holy power had come near his home. He stood and left the room quietly. As he descended the stairs there was a knock   
followed by a loudly yelled "RIN!"

He paused wishing they would stop the infernal noise, but it only continued growing in intensity.

How aggravating…

He reached the door and taking a deep breath he opened it.

A man stood at the door a woman just behind him. Holy power fizzled along the edges of his Yokia and judging, by the way, he was dressed he was a monk and he was clearly not expecting a demon lord to open the door. But he did stand his ground "Where is Rin?"

Until now he had not known her name, he stored the information and looked behind the monk to the demon slayer. She held out a hand, palm up, a sign that she meant no harm unless provoked.

Sesshomaru turned a glare to the monk "She is no longer your concern"

"You bastard, you killed her." The monk said as he moved to strike but the slayer grabbed his arm.

"Lord, we seek a human girl named Rin. The good monk would like to know if she is safe" she said

"I am her…" began the monk but stopped as though unsure what he was to the girl.

Sesshomaru waited, wondering if this was a brother, father or husband?

"I am her guardian" he finally said "and I have come to bring her home"

For several silent moments, they glared at each other.

"She is no longer your concern," He said again the man was starting to be annoying.

"If you harmed her…"

"She is unharmed and will remain so as soon as you leave," he said interrupting and began to shut the door.

Sesshomaru could tell that the monk was not the most powerful but he was on the verge of giving his all in an effort to protect Rin. He was not looking forward to a fight. He was still recovering from the last two and really was not in the mood.

To his relief, the Demon slayer tugged on his arm again.

"Good monk we should go," she said

"What! I am not leaving until…"

"Please trust me, let's go" her eyes looked earnestly at him as she turned to the demon "We are going thank you for your time."

And with that, she pulled him back the way they had come. Sesshomaru watched them go for a moment before shutting the door.

 

..0..

 

As Miroku heard the door shut behind them he turned to her.

"What was that!?"

"In some rare cases, Demon Lords can be reasoned with. You hired me to help you, and I am"

"By making, me leave? what about Rin?"

"She is fine, alive and most likely a guest in his home" he only managed to stare at her "It's, well, complicated but I can promise you she is alive and well."

He stopped and she glared at him "We need to leave his home"

"Not until you tell me how you know she is safe"

"Ok, first he would not lie, it is not in his nature he would have openly admitted that he killed her if that was the case. Second while very little is known about Demon lords one thing is always consistent if they do not kill you on sight then you are either very lucky or you are   
allowed to be their guest"

"So the night they took Rin?"

"Finding her, in that state, in his courtyard was an open invitation to do with her as he saw fit. He could have killed her then but he did not. Not killing her is like taking responsibility for her you could say he is now her guardian"

 

***End Chapter***


	8. Chapter Seven

***I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters***

 

Chapter 7  
An unusual Human girl

 

He turned and leaned against the blissfully solid door. Catching his breath he became aware of Jaken's little feet echoing down the hall. He watched as said servant came into view and stopped at the top of the stairs "My lord!" he called as he came running down. Skidding to a stop in front of him.

"What happened last night?" He demanded as he stood, no good ever came from showing weakness even to a servant like the Imp.

"That fool of a girl left and you followed!" He said bowing overly much as usual.

"I do recall that much" Sesshomaru said walking past him.

"Yes, of course you do milord!" he mumbled following his master "When neither of you came back I went searching with Ah-un and found you in the forest!"

The memories were clouded, he did not recall running into Jaken. "I was in the forest?"

"Yes she was leading you home"

A memory sparked into life inside of his mind. There was a fight, with him wounded but victorious, a wave of weakness and then her helping him up.

"She did not leave" It was a statement. An oddity for a human. But then she was proving to be a very unusual human indeed.

"No milord! Though why she stays I do not know!" Jaken huffed clearly annoyed by her presence "She is still asleep in her room!"

"Why did I sleep in her room?"

"When you returned we could not make it all the way up to your room, she seemed so tired when you returned, you said to let her sleep"

"I did…" he did not recall that but it did not matter. "When she wakes show her to the bathhouse"

She had the uncanny kindness inside of her to not leave him to die in the woods.

He would show her the courtesy of letting her sleep undisturbed.

He Looked at himself, suddenly aware of his state of dress, his kimono was torn and bloody. No wonder the monk was so shocked at the sight of him! He needed to change. Rather than attempt to climb all the many stairs he choose to expend some of his power to simply fly  
up to the balcony.

His room was dark and cold. The fire had died out in his absence, the single shaft of sunlight that crossed the floor from his open balcony made the room look broken, no longer whole. It oddly reflected his feelings. He was not whole, most likely never would be.

He began pulling off his Kimono, looked at his reflection in the mirror and glared. The wounds from the recent fight had healed. Still he should not have tired so quickly. Was he becoming more weak? He flexed his claws testing the poison that was within. It seemed all was as it  
should be. He pushed out with his Yokai feeling as far as his senses would go. He felt Jaken, far down in the kitchens. He felt the girl still in her room. Beyond the walls he felt the village and all its inhabitants. The forest was alive with all the animals, no threat within his realm.

Good. He could use a moment of reprieve from this curse, time to concider the newest problem he had aquired in that girl. That oddity among humans, a most unusual human girl.

After he was changed and cleaned up he wandered down to the stables. Ah-Un woke at his approach and chuffed happily. "one of the last faithful to me" He said in self mocking. Giving the dragons a scratch behind the neck he slumped down beside them in their stall.

The silent Dragons were good company for thinking. They were warm and blissfully quiet when one simply wished to think.

A quick reassessment of his life seemed in order. So he was no longer alone with his two faithful servants. He also seemed to have a monk in the vicinity that might prove troublesome in the future if he wanted. The demon slayer woman he could handle. He knew she was not  
from here and so he was not obligated to withhold her impending death...if he wanted.

Yes that was a comfort, something he COULD kill, if he decided to.

Rin is not from here... His mind helpfully reminded him. Why did ones mind wander so?

Ignoring the wandering thought he plunged on. So, his silent human was named Rin. Mentally thanking the irate monk, he turned her small name over. It suited the kind and unassuming girl. She was quiet to a fault when it suited her.

There last conversation...

It intruded on his mind. It was not a good one, he demanded information, caused her to become so upset she had bitten him. So perhaps she had more fire inner soul than at first glance.

He had never just asked her name. Perhaps he should have?

That monk would most likely try and retrieve her again. He should just let her leave. She clearly did not wish to be here. Alone where none would see he allowed himself to sigh heavily.

Ah nudged his hand demanding more scratching. He obliged absently, considering what he would say when she woke.

 

..0..

 

Rin woke to a pinch in her shoulder, a stinging back and an empty room. She looked around thinking that maybe he just moved.

Nope, defiantly alone. She wondered where he went, even the little green toad was gone. She stood tried the door and smiled, not locked.

Turning back she saw herself in the mirror. She looked horrid. The lovely kimono was stained and ripped she had blood on her hands, on her cloths and even in her hair. She opened the large armoire and pulled out a new kimono this one green and looked around the room  
hoping to find a basin for water to at least attempt to clean herself. The green demon opened the door and glared at her "So you are finally up. Follow me, milord wants you to bathe!"

She grinned at him "Thank you" she said quietly. He hurumphed and turned away leading her from the room and down the stairs. "What is your name?"

"You may call me Jaken-sama" He said without turning.

Watching the back of his head she smiled. He behaved as prickly as a blow fish but she bet he was mostly trying to sound gruff.

Taking better note of her surounding she was surpised to see that the place was a wreck. The main part of the structure was ok but several of the outer rooms lacked walls and even ceilings. "Was there a fight in here?" she asked

"What?"

"Its all broken up"

"My Lord has a temper."

"What made him so mad?"

Jaken Huffed at her "You ask too may questions about things that do not concern you"

Rin swallowed down her sudden worry hopping she would never anger him so much. Several bits looked almost melted. She shivered remembering his green glowing claws and knew he must have done that too. It must be very potent poison.

Following Jaken-sama out through the broken door, winding a path between overgrown ponds and trees in dire need of trimming, they made their way out to the bath house still intact, standing alone in the west corner of the yard. He must use it. Somehow the thoughth made  
her smile. He destroyed his home but not the bath house?

The bath was wonderful, she soaked away the sweat and dirt from the day before. The pain on her back was from the claws of the bear, there was no mirror she could not tell how bad it was but could guess from the amount of pain she felt.

Staring up at the timbers of the ceiling she wondered what to do now. Would he let her stay after she had run away once already? Yes she was angry but she felt for him, he seemed so alone. Sure he did have Jaken but how good of company could that little imp be?

She sighed and climbed from the water. If he asked she would stay. If he told her to leave she would ask if she could stay anyway. She smiled, after all where else could she go? Once dressed she wandered outside. Jaken was no where in sight so she contented herself with  
wandering the ruined grounds and then went to look in on the two headed dragon.

She entered the remains of the structure and stopped short. He stood with his back to her a hand on the one head of the dragon. He simply stood there, perhaps he did not notice her? She hoped so as she began to back up.

She might be able to just walk away slowly…

"I know you are there" he said

She froze suddenly very unsure of herself. Maybe she was already suposed to be gone?

He cast a glance over his shoulder and sniffed. "You have recovered from last night." It wasn't a question and Rin felt uncomfortable knowing he could tell things by smelling her. The mention of last night was a stark reminder of their last conversation, one she regretted almost  
immediately.

Running her hands through her still wet hair "Im sorry…." she managed to say "About last night" she added hoping he understood what she meant.

He turned to her. His face was still and calm and completely unnerving to her. What was he thinking? For all she could tell he was bored. She fidgeted with her sleeve looking away from his intense scrutiny. The floor of the stable became very interesting as she waited for a  
reply.

His black shoes came into view and she looked up at him. "Thank you for the assistance" he said.

For some reason she was surprised by his words. He was thanking her? "Oh it…its the least I could do"

"Indeed" He leaned in and she leaned away from him impulsively suddenly nervous "Why are you still here?"

To that she smiled. Why did she stay? She shrugged, hiding her uncertainty. "I would like to stay, if you wouldn't mind"

One eye brow rose. "Is there no one who would miss you in your village?"

The memories of the villagers did not instill confidence at all "NO! They left me for dead" She glared at the ground in annoyance. Why did he keep asking? No one had ever been very kind to her...

Miroku. He had been kind, he took me in when Hayate tried to... forcing her mind to stop thinking about that foul man she sighed "Well there is one who might question where I was, might even look for me" Sesshomaru said nothing in response she she plunged on "My friend  
Miroku might wonder when I am if he ever comes back from his quest"

"And you do not wish to return to this monk?"

"He has always been kind and I would want him to know I am okay but..."

"What was his quest?"

"He was going to hire a..." she stopped. Should she tell him what Miroku's plans were? Would that make him angry? He was watching her again, she couldn't help feeling like she was on trial. At the thought she decided that truth would be best. "He was going to find a demon  
slayer to deal with the killings"

He leaned in close to her face as though he could read her thoughts through her eyes. She tried to look back at him with as little concern as she could fake but he was so intense!

He stood strait again and walked past her.

Should she follow?

"Tell me. Why did they leave you for dead?" He said making her hurry to catch up with him.

"Well, before that night I heard several say that...a um..." She blushed furiously. How do you tell a dangerous demon that you were meant to be his virginal play thing?

He stopped and looked at her again clearly waiting for an answer.

Swallowing hard she grinned at the foolishness of it all "That a sacrifice would make you stop killing the villagers and that...I...um" She stopped as the glare on his face deepened what she was saying was clearly making him more angry.

"I did not kill any villagers" he snorted as he turned again "Are humans always such imbeciles? If this monk was attempting to get help why did they not simply wait for him?"

"I knew it. I knew you didn't kill anyone!" she laughed doing a little happy dance at her own intelligence. The look he gave her when she did her little dance of triumph made her stop immediately. "Sorry" she said as she made herself settle down.

"How exactly would a human girl make any demon stop killing?" he mused aloud as the glare returned. Clearly this line of thought was confusing him.

Rin blushed more, the heat in her cheeks like an oven suddenly, as she fidgeted with her sleeve again.

 

..0..

 

Humans.

What was it about them that made him want to cut them all to ribbons? Whatever their reason for giving her to him he doubted little that they were very wrong in their assumptions. What dull witted creatures. If killing villagers was something he wanted to do, no sacrifice would appease him. He would kill until he felt like stopping.

"Because a virgin is, desirable for...um...male pleasure" she barely whispered clearly oblivious to his train of thought.

Said train of thought derailed from its course and Sesshomaru took several seconds to process the words she had just said. He blinked several times, turning the words over before deciding that humans were all ignorant. He turned to her. She stood under his steel gaze  
looking intently at her feet clearly mortified. The girls face was scarlet up to her ears and she fidgeted refusing to look him in the eye.

"I would never bed a human, virgin or otherwise" he said voice close to a growl. "Ever" he added just to clarify.

"I know that!" She almost yelled. Clearly so embarrassed that she was angry now.

To his horror he smelled unshed tears. What was wrong with her now? He suddenly wanted to get away from her, tears were not something he wanted to see. "Do not enter the north tower" was all he said as he turned from her and walked away as quickly as he could without  
running.

Once in his own room he glared out the window. When had his life become so complicated? He watched as she wandered back into the stable and wondered again why she would want to stay here? He shrugged, it didn't really matter did it? Her life was small, short and easily  
ended. He would continue on far longer than she, he would simply allow her company while it lasted. She had helped him, so in a way, he did owe her.

Damn...

He hated feeling obligated to anyone.

He had been alone for a long time, perhaps a bit of company, other than the annoying Jaken and the silent dragon would be a pleasant change of pace. He would have to better accommodate her human frailty. The fortress was in ruins after all, soon the seasons would change  
and then it would be cold. Making a mental note to discuss this with Jaken, he settled into his chair and did what he usually did, brooded.

**End**


	9. Chapter Eight

***I do not own Inuyasha or any affiliated character***

 

Chapter Eight  
An uneasy companionship

 

When the sun flooded into his room as it crested the horizon he pulled in his brooding thoughts. He had accomplished nothing and was annoyed for it. Had he really spent the entire night accomplishing nothing? Well perhaps not completely nothing. She could stay, he would allow that. The monk and the demon slayer could prove problematic. He sighed, pulling himself up and looking out over the balcony, clouds covered a majority of the sky. He could smell the rain on the air, it would be a wet day.

The sounds of laughter reached him, it was coming from the remains of the garden. His small window looked out that way so he went to see what was happening. Looking down he saw the girl sitting on a spread out piece of fabric. There was a gathering of food as she enjoyed a picnic breakfast with Ah-Un. Jaken was there but seemed disinclined to join in. He sat to the side arms crossed and a glare on his face.

Sesshomaru watched, mildly amused, as the girl shared her meal with the two headed dragon. Ah-Un was no doubt rumbling with delight as she held out a hand to each head in turn. Jaken was yelling something at her and she stuck her tongue out at the offended Imp.

Not bothering to walk down the many stairs he jumped from his balcony landing lightly in the courtyard. He heading their direction listening to the conversation.

"You know nothing of milord!"

"Well I know very little it is true but I still doubt it" she replied laughter in her voice.

"He would kill a thousand pathetic humans without even working up a sweat!"

She laughed "Well I am not doubting he is dangerous just well, the why is all I doubt."

"What is that supposed to mean anyway you stupid girl!"

"It just means that I don't see him as a mindless killer. He seems to dignified and composed for mindless slaughter and destruction"

Sesshomaru paused, her assessment of him not far from the truth. He could be quite destructive but was not mindless.

"When my lord is free he will destroy what he will and none shall stop him! Your village will be first on the list no doubt!"

"What do you mean free?"

"My lord is..."

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said cutting of their conversation that was becoming uncomfortable for his ears.

"Milord!" he squeaked immediately bowing.

Rin laughed but bowed as well following suit with Jaken.

He never did like when people bowed to him. Once long ago he would enforce it as a matter of keeping the servants in check but now? He was a King without a kingdom there was no reason any longer.

They both looked up at him expectantly and he realized that he interrupted their moment. "Jaken go!" he commanded.

Jaken looked completely depressed about being told to leave. "Rin" she jumped up "What are you doing?" Why had she not returned to the monk? He did not want them returning for her again.

She looked confused and shrugged "Eating breakfast, would you like some?"

He glared "What are you doing here still?"

"I...I thought You said I could stay?"

"The monk will come looking for you" He said "It would be wise to tell him I do not invite his company here"

"Oh, yes...well, I should hu?" she shook with nervousness hugging her arms impulsively.

Sesshomaru stood waiting for her to speak again. Having decided that she could remain he wanted to be sure that the monk and the demon slayer did not return.

"Once I do...um tell him that, would you..." she paused shifting under his scrutiny "May I return?"

He nodded.

Rin felt the weight of his eyes on her and fidgeted "So...I will go" she added. He continued to watch her. Gods he make me nervous... He blinked and she wondered what he was waiting for. "What?!" she squeaked

"You remain here despite saying you would go" He said as though it was quite obvious.

"Oh, I would prefer to wait until nightfall" The thought of any villagers knowing she returned was not one she wanted to think about. They should think she had died. Besides she was confidant that reaching the shrine would be easy without anyone seeing her.

He only nodded before turning away again.

She watched his back and sighed with relief, he was so intense! Well the sun was only just up, not even to the noon hour. With so much time to kill and what better way to pass time than in the garden?

 

..0..

 

The sun had set and Rin stood in the partially collapsed archway. Pulling the cloak around her tighter she stepped away from the ruins to descend the hill toward the village. She knew the path, was familiar with the best ways to avoid being seen. Leaving the protective cover of the forests edge she followed the low stone wall that marked the farthest edge of the fields.

As the Shrine came into view Rin smiled at the constant glow from the windows telling of the monk within. She was glad he was still up. As she reached the door Rin was surprised by the sound of hushed conversation and even laughter! Should she bother him? Who could be   
here? She couldn't turn back now without at least talking to him. Sesshomaru would not be happy if she did not accomplish her goal. With a timid knock she stood back and waited.

The shine fell silent at her knock and she waited as his footsteps came her way. Sliding the door open Miroku at first just stared at her, blinking as though sure he was seeing things. "Rin... I, what are you doing hurry inside!"

Smiling up at him she followed him inside and into a fierce hug. Over his shoulder she immediately noted the lovely woman who was kneeling near the fire. "Rin" he said letting her go "What has happened how did you escape?" She laughed at that one. "I am sorry, Rin this is Sango, the demon slayer I went to get. Sango this is Rin"

The lady nodded "You are a most impressive young woman. Most would not have shown such courage"

"I am so glad you got away, we were just discussing how to free you. Sango knows some of the history around our local Demon lord and she was sure he could be killed. You are free now so perhaps its not such a threat after all!" Miroku was rambling in his excitement. He only   
knew her as a mute. Rin felt bad for her prolonged silence. Still unsure why she was that way for so long. Even more unsure why Sesshomaru had freed her voice.

"Perhaps she would like to tell you how she left" Sango said no doubt seeing her concern over the monks rambling.

"She cannot speak, never has since coming here" Miroku said, walking her to the fire.

"I..."She began but he did not hear her in his continuing train go thought.

"With you free of him now we can deal with the threat and not have to worry about you getting hurt" He grinned widely.

Rin worried about what he meant "No you can't kill him"

Miroku blinked at her words.

Sango laughed "She seems able to speak, perhaps you never allowed her the chance?"

Miroku shook his head "Rin, what..."

Rin shrugged "I found my voice"

"But how?"

At the memory of her first words since childhood Rin cringed "He was yelling at me, insisting I was a spy or something like that. Sent by the villagers to kill him." Miroku nodded and the woman too. "He made me upset and then...I yelled back at him"

"How did you escape him? Will he be coming for the villagers?"

"No, you don't understand. Miroku I did not escape he let me go, insisted I did in fact."

"Why would he insist you came back?" asked Sango.

"He said I needed to tell you that I was fine. That you should not come seeking me there again"

"You intend to return?" They both said in unified disbelief.

"Why shouldn't I?" Neither answered her so she plunged on "He is not so bad, I think he is lonely and just in need of some compassion. I feel more at home with him than here among the humans who sent me to what they assumed was my death without any thought"

"I am sorry I was not here to defend you child but..." Miroku glared "He is a killer Rin!"

"But he isn't!" she insisted "He told me that it was not him that killed the villagers"

Sango nodded "Then the curse must still stand. Would I be right in assuming it was he that took care whatever was killing villagers?"

Rin shrugged "I suppose, I never asked"

"I must get to the bottom of this. It is my duty" Miroku mumbled

"Please don't, just leave him alone he won't hurt anyone"

"You don't seem to understand child" Sango said with what was supposed to be a kind smile "He CONNOT harm the village, its part of the curse"

Shaking here head run turned to the door. "Please leave him alone and don't worry about me any more."

"Please child do not go back, if you no longer want to remain in this village then I will take you somewhere else" Miroku begged.

Smiling up at him she sighed "I don't want to go somewhere else. Besides I am not a prisoner, I can leave if I wish"

"I connote stop you but..." he seemed so worried.

Rin hugged him "I will be fine" she turned and left quickly waving as she ran back the way she had come.

Miroku watched her until the darkness of nigh shrouded her from him.

"Good monk you should not worry about her. If the Demon Lord has allowed her to remain she will be safe for the time being."

"I just don't trust this. I need to find out exactly what the cure entails and if there is a way to break it."

"That would mean leaving the village to seek out where Kikiou came from."

"Then that is what I will do" he said determined to make sure Rin as well as the rest of the village remained safe. It was his responsibility after all.

 

..0..

 

Hayate wandered back from the store house. His late night interlude with the blacksmiths wife a success. He grinned, these women were all entranced with him and he was taking full advantage of their attention...Married or otherwise.

This new life of his was a very convenient one. The Inn brought money and the women flocked to him. Soon, however, he would have to pick a wife to keep up appearances and all that. This train of though made him glare.

His plan to force Rin to be his had back fired. The day after her "sacrifice" he had returned to peek into the ruined courtyard and found her gone. He told himself that she had managed to get free and fled the town.

After all he refused to give credit to the talk of demons and curses. But even then he had fled the hillside quickly.

He paused, someone was running his way, following the stone wall. Ducking behind a large bush he hoped it was not the blacksmith...

As she ran past him Hayate froze with disbelief. She was alive, she was still in the valley? For a moment he contemplated running after her but chose to asses her actions first. He watched in disbelief as she ran toward the hill. He began to follow but quickly lost sight of her as 

she entered the tree line still heading for the ruined fortress.

So she was now staying in the fortress? That clever bitch!

Quickening his pace he hurried after her, catching sight of her just as she reached the main gate. He ginned wickedly caught you.

His blood froze at what appeared in the opening to greet her. A two headed dragon! At its feet a small imp holding its reins was chastising her for taking so long. The two heads looked his way a low growl coming from the beast. "What is it Ah-Un?" she said looking his way as   
well.

Hayate fled. So a demon did live there. Though it was quite small and unimpressive it was still there. This changed everything. Hayate needed a plan.

 

..0..

 

"You stupid girl, you were followed!" Jaken complained.

"I don't think so" Rin said sticking her tongue out at the offended imp. "No one is out this late, and even if there was who would dare follow me here?"

"How should I know? Ah-Un smelled them"

Rin shrugged "Well, whoever it was they are gone now"

"You are to go to your room now and stay there!" Jaken said pulling Ah-Un back toward the stable.

If it was not already late and she was not so tired already Rin would have ignored him. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" she wondered a loud.

"Milord is out" Jaken huffed, Ah-Un was resisting him, clearly more intent on investigating whatever they had smelled.

Rolling her eyes Rin continued toward her designated room. Jaken never gave a strait answer. He was most likely just out making sure things were in order in his valley.

 

..0..

 

Descending from his cloud to land lightly on the tower top Sesshomaru looked out at his limited domain, such a small sad domain it was. Compared to what it once was...compared to what it should be.

His patrol a success, the few lesser demons he had eradicated fulfilling his duty, his very soul irritated at the obligation. No matter how much time passed he still hated how fate had left him here in this state.

Still, Sesshomaru surmised, his fate could be worse. That miko at least gave him some room to move, small though it was. Not for the first time Sesshomaru allowed his mind to daydream of how far he would wonder should he ever be free.

There would be snow soon. The Early morning was very chilling even for him. She was no doubt still up in her room, one of the few places that was not very cold. Sesshomaru was suffering from a sense of guilt. She would most likely take ill from the weather. He needed to perhaps repair some of the more damaged parts of the walls.

Standing alone at the top of the tower Sesshomaru used the quiet to think about their last conversation. She wanted to stay with him. But then perhaps she simply did not have anywhere else to go? After all her village threw her to his mercy, for all they knew she was dead.

No, that monk knew she lived. He wondered if the man and the demon slayer would again attempt to take her from him. Would he stop them?

He did not know, it was not in his nature to force his company upon others.

He heard her as she walked out of the remains of the door leading to the rampart along the wall. He watched her without being seen as he was far above her.

The air was crisp and cold coming in off the ocean. The upper wall was littered with rubble making her have to pay attention to where she walked. She paused looking out to sea again. Sesshomaru watched her from his vantage point wondering what she was doing? She had a   
shawl wrapped around her. Perhaps she too sought solitude?

She leaned against the wall and gazed at the sight.

As the light shifted toward morning twilight he marveled at the effect it had on her features. She was bathed in gold. Her hair and face highlighted with the approaching sunlight.

Wanting suddenly to be near her he jumped from the tower to land next to her.

She visibly jumped letting out a startled squeak as she lost her footing. He easily caught her wrist, righting her.

She froze under his contact but did not pull away. "Thank you" she whispered

He let her go, unsure why he lingered in the contact for as long as he did.

He looked out at the setting sun. "Do you enjoy watching it enter the sky?"

She shrugged hugging the shawl closer "When it is as stunning as this? Yes" She smiled brightly up at him "Do you like watching as well?"

He shrugged "One is much like another"

She pursed her lips at him. "I suppose thats true but they are so fleeting and so for only a moment you get to see it then its gone, its like a special gift just for me I guess"

She rubbed at her arms "Why do you stand up here? It clearly chills you" He wondered aloud.

Rin looked back at the sky "I like the view from up here, if I stand close enough to the edge I can imagine that I am flying"

He had seen many sun rises and settings from above the clouds he nodded "The sight is better from the sky"

She turned to him a look of disbelief on her face "You fly?" she sounded so in awe at the thought that he almost laughed.

He settled instead for an elegant shrug "It is within my power"

At first she just stared with her mouth slightly ajar. Then reverted to biting her lip. For reasons he refused to acknowledge that action was very distracting.

Then her eyes narrowed "I don't believe you" She said finally.

His eye brows rose at the accusation "I have no reason to lie about such a thing" feeling slightly affronted he sniffed.

She hugged her arms tighter and tilted her head to the side clearly unconvinced.

"You doubt me?" he asked part amused and part annoyed.

"Well…Its just…People don't fly!"

"I am not People" He snorted

Without another word he closed the distance between them, took her by the waist, taking flight. He did it slowly, creating the shimmering cloud that he used most often for this. As they started to rise she gasped and clung to his neck. She was surprised but he could smell no   
fear so he increased the speed as he lifted them strait above the fortress.

As the air became more chilled he slowed. He came up into the clouds sometimes. The curse did not seem to have a distance limit for the sky.

She was clinging to him tightly.

"You will not fall" he said as her body pressed closer to his.

She blinked a look of disbelief on her face as she looked between her feet. "But…" she said as her feet tested the shimmery cloud that was under them. "Its so cold" she commented wrapping her arms tighter looking around at the sight. "Oh wow! it is much better to watch up here!" She grinned widely looking out at the distant rising sun. "How high can you go?"

Sesshomaru shrugged "I have never tried to test that"

"Why?"

"The higher you go the harder it is to breath"

"Oh…" She giggled "I apologize for doubting you. You are amazing!"

Puffing his chest ever so slightly at the stroke to his ego Sessomaru looked down his nose at her, trying not to let her influence on him show. "Lying is beneath me"

"You really never lie?" when he offered no answer she smiled, then a frown crossed her face, suddenly looking very unhappy. Why did it bother him that she seemed unhappy? Sesshomaru decided not to think about that, not wanting to know what he might discover about   
himself.

She turned from him looking at the rising sun. "Humans lie, a lot..."

Her words suddenly worried him. "You are human." the accusation hanging between them.

She shrugged "I am" she sighed "I lie, well I have before" Her cheeks were turning red, though not from embarrassment. The air was very chilled and though she no longer stood against him he could tell she shivered. "Not to you. If that is any consolation" she laughed lightly.

"You are cold" he announced as he began the slow decent. The sudden movement sent a small thrill through her and she clutched his arm.

He did not move away, though he did look down at her small human hand that clutched the white of his sleeve. What about this girl made his feel so at ease. He had not known her for long. A lengthy amount of time was usually what he needed to feel this at ease with another. 

Even Jaken still grated on his nerves and he had know the imp for centuries. Yet here she stood within his personal space and it did not seem to bother him.

As the landed back where they had started the rising sun was now bright, though still low, in the sky. She let his arm go quickly as though just becomeing aware that she was holding him.

"Thank you" she said pulling the shawl closer and stepping back from him.

Choosing not to answer he settled on a single nod as he turned away.

"Sessomaru.." she said

He paused in his walking as she did before asking whatever was on her mind.

"Since I will be staying here, perhaps we could..." she stopped again. "Never mind"

What was she afraid of? Perhaps that he would deny her request? How ridiculous "Rin" he said making her stop mid turn.

"Yes?" her voice was small, quite and almost afraid sounding.

"Do not begin to ask a question only to stop half way" He said reprimanding her "It is distracting"

"Oh, I...I'm sorry"

"Then do not do it. Ask what you mean to ask"

A large smile spread across her face. What an odd response...

"I was going to invite you to eat dinner together...perhaps try again where our last dinner um...ended badly?"

He looked away so he could hide the smile that her request brought "You worry for nothing. I will see you in the evening" he said before returning to the tower top.

 

**End**


	10. Chapter Nine

***I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character***

 

Chapter 9  
~*Searching and Finding*~

 

"I am telling you that he is not to be trusted!" Miroku yelled at the head man. He had been trying to make anyone see reason to no avail, choosing to speak in privet with the old man. It seemed that Hayate had turned to entire town to his favor, the man had charisma and could lie and bend all things his direction.

"The killings have stopped. How do you explain that?" The headman said in return.

Miroku sighed and ran his fingers through his already messed hair "Turning over an innocent girl to a demon is the most dishonorable thing I can imagine!"

"I was told by more than one person involved that she agreed to the idea, she willingly went" he protested "Aside from that, what is done is done. If she is alive then she has left this village, so what shall I do? Punish them for the sake of someone who is not here?" He shook the  
staff he held at Miroku "And all this over the possibility of a demon"

"Oh the demon is real. He has been this entire time!" Miroku was getting fed up with these idiots

"Really, then tell me good monk, why have you not yet delt with it?" He said glaring at the monk.

"I am. I need more information about him before I do though"

"Then perhaps you should deal with that instead of levying imagined charges against the Innkeeper"

Miroku stormed out of the house and down the road back to the shrine.

Sango stood on the porch with her bag and other belongings. "I wondered where you had gone" she said at his return "What is wrong?"

"These people are idiots. That Innkeeper Hayate is pulling them all to his side. No one seems to think what they did to Rin was wrong!"

"Scared people are like that. Its a sad truth..." Sango sighed "I need to move on if… Well if there is no work here"

Miroku's mind slowed to a stop at her words "I, well that is, I hoped you might accompany me."

"Where?"

"I want to find out the real story behind what happened to our local legend"

Sango shrugged "I could ask at my home, there may be more information there. You are welcome to join me, if you want"

"I think I will do that, give me a sec to get ready" he said as he went in to get what he needed.

"What about your place here in the shrine?" she asked

"They can do without me, for the time being" He sighed "Besides if what Rin says is true then the demon is not going to let anything bother them any way" he said holding open the door before following behind her.

 

..0..

 

Hayate watched the monk leave the Head mans house a sneer on his face. Soon the monk would leave, Hayate was making sure that all eyes turned to him for not fixing the situation with the demon. Of all the fools in the town the monk could prove problematic to his future happiness in the small town.

He leaned against the door, watching the monk return to the shrine as the head man walk his way. "Good evening sir" he said to the elder man.

"Hayate, I was just looking for you. I wonder if I might have a word with you"

"Any time headman" Hayate chimed coating his words in false admiration. "How may I be of service?"

 

"Well I do fear that we may be loosing our monk" The headman sighed heavily

"That is most unfortunate!" he replied with feined surprise "Is the good monk Ill?"

The old man shook his head. "No but I fear that he is leaving again, said he was going to find answers to the problem you already solved. Foolish man, he thinks..." the old man paused thinking better of his words "Well no matter what he thinks I am not all that concerned that  
he is leaving, only that he may not return and then we would be without a caretaker of our shrine"

Hayate nodded slowly "You are wise, the road is wrought with danger." He paused for a moment "And some dangers walk closer to us than we think" he nodded in the direction of the shrine. Both the monk and the lovely demon slayer leaving the building heading south.

The old man looked their way too a furrow coming to his already wrinkled brow. First he nodded then paused as the words sank in. "What dangers could walk close to a monk of his caliber?"

"Well, I would not like to imply anything of the good monk but..." Hayate paused hopping to seem reluctant. "I fear that his eyes have been pulled from their intended course"

It worked. "As head man you know I should know these things." the old man said, the dangling fruit of gossip too good.

"It is just that, in my opinion, our kind monk has always been overly kind to certain women." Letting that sink in he coughed to hide the grin that threatened to spread across his face "After all Rin lived alone with him for how long? Now this lovely woman accompanies him from  
out of town. She stayed alone with him as well for several nights. I simply wonder if that is such behavior a monk should indulge in?" The old mans eyes blinked several times as that settled in his mind. "Though it is no place of mine to say such things. Tell me what I can help  
you with?"

The old man blinked several times as this new information sank in. He shrugged "Who is to know? Well any how, I just wondered if you might know of some one who could take his place should the need arise?"

"I do have a brother who is following the path of a shrine keeper under my grandfather right now. I will send him a letter"

"That is much appreciated" he said before bowing and tottering of the way he had come. Hayate grinned, now he could bring his younger brother up here, with a plausible reason too. He would ask about this demon too. Who knows perhaps their old grandfather knew  
something useful.

 

..0..

 

Rin sighed, going over the uneventful evening again, for the millionth time.

Their dinner together quiet, her nervousness lessened though still present. She had asked a few questions, he had answered with minimal reply... Rin groaned rubbing her eyes. She wanted to talk to him, yet he remained completely un approachable, and then had left with only  
a quiet "Good evening"

 

Letting her disappointment with the evening go she wandered from the comfortable seat by the fire to look out the window. Soft white snow drifted from the overcast sky watching as it slowly fell in the windless air. "The first snow fall of the season" she said to herself.

In years past she would have been sharing a cup of hot tea with in kind Innkeeper or Miroku but now? She turned to the green imp that sat near her fireplace, eyes mostly closed, as he napped in its warm glow.

The sudden desire to have tea moved her from her place and sent her sneaking past him to locate the kitchens, if their were any.

Following the old hallway Rin looked into each empty space. Most had little to nothing in them, servants rooms or storage rooms no doubt. The ill lit path was at least clear of debris so her progress what fast. The small sounds coming from the empty fortress loud in the  
silence. Ahead an open door cast a warm glow into the dark hall. A fire's glow no doubt. She thought to herself as she hurried ahead seeking what she assumed to be the kitchens.

Rounding the frame of the door Rin stopped short. The sight before her not at all what she expected. It was a huge library, several shelves running lengthwise down the rectangular room, the walls all shelves almost up to the vaulted ceiling above. The absolutely huge fireplace  
burned brightly, its cracked mantelpiece graced with a five tiered candelabra. A well worn carpet lay on the floor before it, two chairs facing the fire.

"Do you require something?" A deep voice echoed in the room startling her from her assessment of the room. Drawing her eyes to the source she then realized that he sat in one of the chairs, a open scroll on his lap.

"I, was just looking for the...kitchens" she managed her eyes pulled again to the many scrolls and books in the dusty room.

"It is at the end of the hall, down a short flight of stairs" he said turning back to his reading.

Rin found her mind suddenly torn between moving on to her original destination or stepping farther into the room to explore the many shelves. Her incisiveness cause by his presence. Perhaps he was seeking solitude? Maybe she should come back when he was no longer here?

 

.0.

 

"Was I unclear?" he said mildly amused by her continued presence.

She shook her head "No, I just..." she smiled suddenly "I did not know you had a library"

He shrugged leaning back "You did not ask"

Seeming to find a decision she moved forward walking to the nearest shelf "May I?"

"Do as you will" he said, why should he care what she did? He continued to read the scroll he had. He could not focus on the words with her in the room. Why remained unclear. His eyes watched her as she ran her small hand over the many scrolls on the shelf. Her smile was  
becoming wider as she moved along the shelf, her body moving in the most feminine of ways, hips swaying...

Sesshomaru forced his attention back to the parchment on his lap disgusted with his wandering mind. "You read?" he asked without looking back up.

"Yes, though not very well" she said moving closer to the fire stopping right in front of him. "May I sit?" she asked indicating the empty seat.

She stood right before him, a book in hand, her shawl slipping from her left shoulder. She smiled prettily at him, her small yet plump lips slightly dry. He shrugged not trusting his own voice.

"Thank you" she said turning and sitting across from him.

Sesshomaru blinked several times in an attempt to rearrange his own mind. When had she become so alluring? She was nothing to him. Human, weak, fragile, innocent...

"Do you enjoy reading?" she asked him shyly. Her deep chocolate eyes regarded him over the edge of her book. Such emotions played in those eyes. She hid nothing, her feelings on all things stark and sharp to his senses. Did she know that she was so easy to read? He  
doubted it. Her brow wrinkled ever so slightly and he suddenly recalled that she had asked him a question.

"I find I have time for such leisurely activities of late" he said. The scroll suddenly the least interesting thing in the room.

"Oh" She coughed uncomfortably "Me too I guess"

As they sat in comfortable silence the fire's crackle the only thing breaking the silence as Sesshomaru tried without success to finish his scroll. His own eyes wandering, against his better judgment, to her face. Her dry lips were bothering her and she kept licking them absently  
as she read. Her small pink tongue sliding across her full lipped mouth...

"Rin what are you doing!" Jaken yelled from the door.

Sesshomaru stood so fast that the scroll in his lap clattered loudly on the floor, he stood for a moment unsure how to calm his lust filled thoughts before turning quickly to run from the room past a squawking Jaken.

 

.0.

 

"You should not leave you room!"

Rin blinked startled not only by Jaken but by his sudden departure. "I...Was just looking for the kitchens..." she stopped looking from his discarded scroll to the door and back. "But then I found the library and... Where did he go?"

"No doubt to kill an offending Demon" Jaken snorted "Why would you seek the kitchen. You have already eaten!"

Rin smiled at the offended Imp "I just wanted some tea"

"You stupid girl!" he snorted "Follow me I will show you where it is so you can no longer disturb my Lord!"

Rin stood shrugged and followed him.

 

..0..

 

Sango's village was four days journey away and Miroku was glad when it came into view, nestled against the cliffs with a waterfall in sight. Her village greeted her happily waving from the walls. A young boy running out to meet her. Sango smiled "Kohaku!" she said as the boy  
slammed into her in a fierce hug. She grinned over his head at the approaching men "Father" she said untangling from the boys grasp.

"We had heard you found a job in the west. Was it a success?"

"That job is why I have returned ahead of schedule" She sighed "Father this is Miroku, it was his village that was threatened. Good monk this is my father and brother" She added turning to him.

"Was it more than you could handle?" Kohaku asked.

She laughed ruffling his hair "Its complicated." She said to the young man "Father we need information on a priestess. I had hoped our village would have some useful records."

He turned and began walking back through the gate "There are many priestesses in this world child, you will have to be more specific"

"Her name was Kikiyou" Miroku supplied "The Demon who resides near our village supposedly subjugated by her"

Her father stopped short casting a glare at his child "Is this true!" he asked clearly upset by the information.

Sango nodded "I have seen him myself. He is without a doubt an InuYokia of impressive power, a Lord among his kind."

"How do you know he is subjugated?"

"Its a bit complicated, you see there is a young girl who..." Miroku began

"If it is going to be a tale let us gather for lunch while you tell us" Her father cut him off walking briskly. Sango hurrying to stay at his side. "You should have brought Kirara with you." he said without turning to his daughter.

"She was injured, still needing recovery." Sango said defensively "Is she well now? If so I will take her"

Kohaku nodded piping up at her side "I have been helping her gain her strength again and I think she is well enough"

"We will discuss this in privacy, I am glad you have returned unharmed" Her father said casting a glance at Miroku.

Miroku knew the vengeful glare of a father when he saw it. Suddenly happy that he had, as of yet, taken the lovely Sango's affection. From the looks of her father he would stand little chance.

"So your village decided to sacrifice a girl to appease a demon?" Sango's father asked as they sat at the table eating their meal.

"I was not there at the time" Miroku said "Had I been it would not have happened. Unfortunately I had gone to seek the help of your daughter at the time."

"When we reached his village the good monk went to the demons home to confront it" Sango added.

The older mans eye rose at that "You dared to confront a demon?"

"It was, in fact a Taiyokia father" Several gasps were heard around the table.

"You are certain?"

"Yes his aura was very strong, oddly he did not attack us and told us that the girl was no longer our concern. He did not claim her death so..."

"She lives" Her father nodded.

"She does" Miroku chimed in "In fact she came to us. She wanted us to not return for her per his request"

"This demon, I know the story behind him. A very powerful Miko cursed him. As far as I am aware he cannot hurt the humans of the village"

"I believe that is correct" Miroku said

"If there is no threat from him, why are you here?"

"If he should somehow break free he would no doubt seek revenge against our village. If we know the way to break it we can be better prepared against him"

Just then a man entered with a large stack of scrolls "Ah thank you" he said as he began shuffling through them. "What was the name of the miko again?"

"Kikiyou"

"I do recall that name. Our village once came into possession of a sacred jewel. It was tainted beyond what anyone had seen before" He began unrolling each one, looking for something. "We were told that if anyone could purify it, it would be a Miko by the name of kikiyou..."  
he paused looking over one scroll intently "If it was indeed the same woman...then the name of her village should be...here" he said looking up from the scroll.

 

..0..

 

The hour was well past midnight and Hayate woke to a pounding on his door. He grumbled as he descended the stairs his head aching with the alcohol he had consumed too much of. Taking the lantern in hand and lighting it he approached the door. The pounding persisted "A  
moment!" he grumbled pulling the bolt free.

Standing in the frame of darkness stood his younger brother a pious look on his clean cut features "It has been a while brother" he said.

Hayate grinned wider "You came faster than I anticipated" he said throwing an arm around the man pulling him in.

He looked around the low ceilinged room "So this is the heap uncle left you!" he laughed

"The place is tolerable, but the people..." Hayate laughed

"I am sure they are amiable" he said holding up his sacred sutra.

"Taken to the cause so heartily?" hayate remarked a little disappointed.

 

"Gods above no!" the younger man snorted "But one must keep a certain face on to be taken seriously"

"Ah thats the brat I remember" he said relieved "Come I have some decent store of sake let me hear what grandfather had to say"

"Grandfather told you to mind your own business!" he laughed sitting at the bar and taking the cup offered him.

Hayate groaned no doubt is grandfather disapproved of his curiosity "That old bastard..."

"Yep, I have been trying to appease him for far to long. He will live forever at this rate and I will never get the shrine" His brother pouted "Which is why your letter was so intriguing, is the current monk already taken care of."

Hayate shrugged disgruntled by the news "He will be easy to force out of the village"

"Excellent" He grinned taking a deep swallow of his drink. "Now wipe that face of disappointment! Your brother did not fail you, grandfather refused but others did not."

"I knew you would not fail, good man!" he grinned "What did you find?"

"Before I left I rummaged in our old records at the shrine. Turns out the name of your village came up. Seems years ago a Demon lord of incredible power found himself cursed and was seeking aid in removing it" Hayate blinked recalling the small imp and dragon, neither of  
them looked like high caliber demons. "Seems he was desperate, no one, human or otherwise could help him" his brother continued. "The information mentions that the Miko he requested help from was Tsubaki"

Hayate glared "You must be joking!"

His brother shook his head. "When all else failed he sought out even black Miko's"

"So she did simply get banished. Should have know grandfather was bluffing when he claimed that he killed her."

"Yep, even better is I know where she is."

Hayate shrugged "Why should I care?"

"She may have failed at helping the demon, but she may know how to kill it" Hayate only grunted at that. "Not interest? Really I would have thought different"

"If what I have read is true it cannot hurt me anyway. Why should I antagonize a demon lord?"

"Well in your letter you said the woman you wanted is now in his home. He is no doubt enjoying her company thoroughly"

Ignoring the stinging jab, he finished off his glass and nodded "I suppose it would be worth while to see what she might have to say. Come I will show you to a room"

As they parted ways Hayate considered his brothers words. He knew the bitch was still alive, that she was in the demons fortes and that at least two demons did in fact reside there. His blood still ran hot with unsatisfied lust for her. He would need to tread carefully, if he could remove the threat he could simply go and take her for his own without fear. He would of course not bring her back, she did not deserve such a gift of compassion. He recalled her spiting at him and thought how nice it would be to see her beneath him, defeated, used...

Yes perhaps this was worth looking into farther.

As dawn approached he began preparing to go. If he was fast he might even make it back before the monk and demon slayer. He grinned with the possibilities available should the demon be killed. Shaking his younger brother awake he quickly went over his plan.

"I don't want to run an inn!" his brother protested

"You said she was a days fast ride away. At most you have two days here" his brother glared "Besides you can start talking to the people, they are easily persuaded and you will need to prove to them that you should have this shrine and not Miroku"

Sighing his brother relented "Fine"

Not more than an hour ofter sunrise he mounted the horse as the headman came across the street. "Good Hayate where are bound?"

"My grandfather is taken ill I must return" he lied

"That is upsetting no doubt, but must you go now?"

"Alas I must return, our grandfather is would like to see me before the end" hayate said with forced sadness.

"We will look for your return" the headman said with a heavy nod.

"The Inn will remain open, thanks to the arrival of my brother" he said indicating him standing near. "I hope to return soon"

The headman as well as the many curious bystanders nodded. He turned his horse and began the journey out of the village. Riding fast he should reach the old hag within a day.

 

..0..

 

The old woman stood in front of her small home, nestled against the dark forest. She dressed in black, her once ebony hair faded to a dull gray, her piercing eyes regarded him with suspicion.

"Why are you here?" She demanded of him.

"I am simply looking for information Tsubaki Sama" he was nervous despite her frail looking body, she was well known for her power.

"Information your grandfather will not give you?" she grinned back at him.

Dismounting the horse Hayate dared approach her. "Indeed he is as short sighted as ever."

The old hag scoffed but nodded. "What information do you want?"

"I inherited my uncles Inn, the village it is located in, has a...unique demon"

Tsubaki glared but nodded again as she ushered him into the hut.

Hayate squinted in the dark as he watched her wander the room picking up random items. "So the great Sesshomaru is still controlled?"

"I did not know its name" He shrugged "I really doubt he is that much of a threat"

"Have you seen him?" she asked clearly amused.

"I saw two demons at the fortress, one a small green imp, the other a two headed dragon"

"His servants"

"Just servants? I assumed he was alone"

"Years ago he sent his servants to find me" she said as she rummaged in a box ignoring the question. "He could find no way to break his curse..." she mumbled pulling out a small glass gar she grinned wickedly "I could not, Kikyou was far too efficient to leave such a loophole."

"So it would seem" hayate scoffed at her. Perhaps coming here was a waste of time. "I am not seeking to free the demon"

She laughed a dry cackle of amusement "No, one like you would not. Though you sought me regardless, so you tell me young man, why?"

"Several weeks ago there was a string of killing at the village, most assumed it was him"

"He cannot" Tsubaki glared

"So I have since been told" Hayate conceded "Whatever the reason the villagers became worried. For my own reasons I encouraged them to send a virgin to placate his supposed anger."

Tsubaki sat across from him watching him over the fire her gaze making him uncomfortable for a moment. "Such a thing would not have worked" she stated.

Hayate shrugged "The killings stopped. Even when the Monk returned with the demon slayer" He grinned "The village consider me a hero."

"Do you know why the demon slayer did not kill him?"

"I don't know" he shrugged

"Even a demon slayer would not fight a Demon lord with no provocation"

"I have recently discovered that the woman I suggested as sacrifice was not killed by the demon." he spat to the side annoyed yet again at how that bitch had managed to escape.

Tsubaki laughed again, louder this time "So you lusted for her did you?" He did not respond only glared at her "You cannot hide truths of this nature from me. Your plan, whatever it was, did not go as you thought?" When he still remained silent she ran a wrinkled hand through  
her thinning hair. "You would be wise to abandon any thought of retrieving her. Demon lords are very jealous of what they consider theirs. If she still lives after such an act he has undoubtably claimed her."

Hayate bristled at her words "She is a whore"

"Yet you crave her." It was not a question "Unwise unless you get him out of the picture. Tell me what you seek Hayate I tire of your company"

As he watched the Black Miko he thought of Rin, felt the lust for her bubble up again. She had managed to elude him and it still stung his pride. "Even if I wanted him dead I could not kill a Demon Lord"

To that she laughed again "No, you are no more that a bothersome fly against such as he" Hayate stood annoyed at her words, turning to leave he paused at her next words "I may have something, a way to kill him, you need not even strike the blow"

"What do you imply?"

"Mobs are easily controlled." She began "Convince the village to attack the fortress. I know his curse, he cannot hurt those from the village, he will not be able to defend himself. He need only be forced to attack and I have just the thing. I can make him blind with rage, a simple  
potion, using this" She said holding up the small jar. Inside, coiled tightly, was a single strand of long silver hair.

"A hair?"

"It is his, I requested it as a means to find a way to break the curse" she grinned toothily at him. "I knew I should hold onto it" The old woman shuffled over to a shelf, then pulled open a drawer. With several items in hand she stood over the things mumbling under her breath  
as she put them into the bottle. To his amazement a liquid formed in the bottom, the hair and other ingredients resolving into a thick black potion. Corking the bottle she held it up a look of triumph on her wrinkled face.

"You expect me to offer him a potion?"

"Dip an arrow in this and simply hit him. It will not even wound him but all it has to do is pierce his flesh and the potion will work on his demonic side, pulling him into a rage that he will not be able to stop"

Hayate glared at her suspicious "And then we will have a rampaging Demon on our hands!"

"If the Demon slayer is forced her training and honor code would make her fight the demon to defend them"

Those odds sounded far better to him. "What price do you ask?" He asked grinning wide.

 

***End***


	11. Chapter Ten

***I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character***

 

Chapter 10  
~*Snow*~

 

Standing atop his tower Sesshomaru looked out on the fading twilight. The snow lay in a thick blanket over everything, giving the illusion of cleanliness to the world. Sesshomaru snorted, this world was far from clean, nothing was that simple to describe. Even the most benevolent of creatures hide an underlying mask off imperfection. None was clean and he least of all. The faces of those who had died on his swords or from his claws flashed before his eyes. Recalling a time when death was his to hand out to any who offended, or even just were in the wrong place at the wrong time. He grinned wickedly. How long had it been since he was so free?

A shriek of delight came to his ears, pulling his wondering thoughts away from his brooding of the past. He looked down at the remains of the garden and was surprised to see Rin, running across the open grounds. Not far behind her Ah-Un gave chase as she turned randomly   
to toss snow at them. They in turn would attempt to hit the offending clump with their tail.

He watched, surprisingly amused by the way they played at fighting. She would randomly hide behind fallen stonework and throw snow from her place of fortification. He could not resist watching, a part of him critiquing her flawed strategy, the other part completely amused to simply watch her attempt to outmaneuver the dragon.

She was succeeding better than he would have thought. No doubt Ah-Un was content to let her escape them at every turn. Enjoying the chase, the chance to play at fighting a treat. Stepping up onto the battlements Sesshomaru jumped, landing between the fortress wall and the wall of the garden. Seeking only a better view of their game.

She remained unaware of him, as her back was facing him, even so he was in the shadow of the fortress wall. She ran with gleeful abandon, her scarf flying behind her like a banner, her shawl tied around her shoulders, her hands wrapped in cloth against the cold.

Having never been effected by any extreme temperature Sesshomaru was surprised to find himself feeling concerned. While she looked completely unaware of the cold, she was in no way immune to its effects. Her cheeks and lips were a bright rose red, her eyes almost sparkled with delight at her fun. An odd, relaxed contentment came over him. He allowed himself the smallest of smiles in the safety of the shadows.

 

o0o

 

"What are you doing!" Demanded the small shill voice that could only be Jaken-Sama.

Rin rolled her eyes. Looking, at the same time as Ah-Un for the source of outrage. His height his only protection at this point as Rin lifted a fresh ball of snow, ready to pelt his green face.

Ah-Un crouched down snuffing loudly. They clearly did not approve of this interference in the game.

"You should not be..." Jaken began only to be cut short as a ball of snow hit his face, filling his open mouth with snow.

Rin Laughed loudly before ducking to the side to hide before he was able to recover. "And why not?" She demanded from behind her hiding place.

"Be..." he began clearly unsure himself why this was somehow not allowed. "No doubt Lord Sessho..." He was stopped again as she hit his side with more snow.

Rin laughed, delighted by her good aim. "No doubt Lord Sesshomaru would approve of my hitting you in the face!" Laughing again as she began a fresh barrage of snow.

"Stupid Girl!" Jaken yelled dodging for cover under a nearby bush.

Rin dared to peek above her cover and saw his small feet disappearing, laughing she stood and ran for new cover before he spotted her. A snow ball hit her side and she squeaked in surprise looking for where it came from. Ah-Un looked suspiciously at her from near the wall   
"Cheater!" she accused.

So the dragon could throw snowballs.

A new challenge. She grinned forming two new balls, she stood throwing one at Ah-Un and the other at a complaining Imp that still remained hidden in the bushes. Ah-Un hit the one thrown at them with their tail, the force returning it to its original state of fluff before they bounded her way.

Laughing all the more Rin dogged across the open ground seeking the cover of the garden wall near the fortress.

"I will find my revenge stupid girl!" Jaken yelled as she jumped the fence, feeling the snow ball that was intended for her miss by inches near her head. She crouched laughing, quickly forming a snow ball intent on throwing it, when Jaken wailed piteously and began   
stammering. "M..M...Milord!"

It was then that she looked behind her and saw a very annoyed looking Sesshomaru glaring through a face full of snow. Against her will, and probably her better judgment, Rin busted up laughing at the sight. He had clearly been hiding in the shadows when she dodged and   
got the snowball that was intended for her. Even under the glare he directed at her Rin still continued laughing. Jaken on the other hand was begging non stop for his life, punctuated with apologizes and weeping.

Sesshomaru said nothing while glaring and wiping the snow from his face. Jaken still cowered and Rin, seeing him look so angry was suddenly genuinely concerned for the small Imps future health. "Its only a game, it was meant for me, we didn't know you were there" she   
began in rapid succession "Its just...snow..." she ended lamely as his golden eyes regarded her before he jumped, with no apparent effort, over to Jakens side.

To her horror his claw was glowing green and the imp cowered below him. "Jaken..." he began. Jaken squeaked in fear. Rin couldn't let him do something to the Imp, as annoying as he was, it wasn't his fault.

Before Rin had really given it much thought, the snow ball, that she was intending to throw at Jaken was aimed and flying right at the Demon Lord who stood dangerously over his victim. The thump of snow hitting his left side sounded far too loud to her own frightened mind.

 

o0o

 

Sesshomaru, while slightly annoyed was not really going to kill the Imp. Frighten, throttle perhaps but nothing more. When the snow hit his side and his attention was pulled from his prey to the red faced Rin. Allowing a wicked grin to spread across his face he watched her blink rapidly. Judging from her scent she was somewhere between scared and thrilled.

Good.

"I, Its... Just a...um game" She stammered as he reached down slowly and took a fistful of snow. A small smile played around her pink mouth as she licked her lips nervously, no doubt trying to gauge his intentions.

"You will pay in kind" he said shaping the snow into a ball. He would make sure that both her and Jaken got a full face of snow for their trespasses against his person. Jaken, shaking in terror, bolted for cover while Sesshomaru's attention was directed away from him.

Rin watched the Imp flee and with her own little squeak of excited terror took of running.

Sesshomaru watched her flee, seeking cover as he held the snow lightly in hand, it was most amusing. She was prey now. Though he doubted very much that she was aware, of the change in dynamic that she created by running. Her actions stirred something he had not   
enjoyed for a long time.

Excitement. The Chase.

He could smell the rise of her scent, hot, musky and laced through with emotion. Her very heartbeat thumped loudly to his sensitive ears. Its rate increased with adrenaline. Deep down his pure Demon was snarling and not in a way he was used too. The evil grin on his face   
only broadened as she became more desirable as she fled him.

The Imp was still running, with a quick twist of his wrist the snow was flying. Jaken was hit in the back of the head, the momentum causing him to tumble, head over heels into a deep snow bank.

Now for his next victim, he would stalk her, gathering fresh snow as he went along.

She had not stopped running, pausing only to gather snow for defense. Her face was rosy from the wind and excitement as she grinned brightly. He moved slowly in his chase, gauging her movement as she kept her eye on him. She was still unsure of his intent. Her own   
feeling spiking between enjoying the new player in her game and fear that he was genuinely angered.

At her next pause he let fly his ball of snow. She squeaked and ducked, it only just missed her head. Her own hand flew and another snowball crossed the yard at him. He moved to dodge easily but there was no need. Ah-Un jumped at it smacking it with their tail.

"Traitor!" She yelled at the offending Dragon. Who only chuffed happily.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "Loyalty can not be broken so easily" He said scratching Un's head as he moved, more quickly this time, toward her place of fortification behind a fallen pillar.

She remained hidden for several heartbeats, while he stood not far away, hand raised ready to throw it at her as soon as she showed her face. Rin poked her face over the pillar and he let it fly. She had no time to dodge. And yet again there was no need as Ah-Un, who seemed   
to think this was how the game went, moved to thump it with their tail.

Powder flew where the ball hit, showering her with the remains of it. She jumped up laughing happily "I think their loyalty may be torn!" She called as she took off for another place of defense. Sesshomaru glared at the dragon, who was either blissfully unaware, or did not care   
what Sesshomaru thought. Most likely the later.

He watched her move again, she seemed to think constant movement would be to her benefit. Time to change strategy. Tossing a few snowballs her way her waited until she moved again and then ran strait at her.

He could, when he wanted, move at impressive speeds. But knowing her frail humanity he slowed just enough that she saw him just before he reached her. His reward was a short, yet loud, scream of fright as he lifted her over his shoulder. Before she could so much as protest   
he dropped her, unceremoniously, into a thick snowbank.

While still laughing she glared up at him. "Cheater!' She complained, then with a movement so brash and quick, it actually caught him off guard she kicked his feet out from under him. Then the presumptuous, daring woman attempted to shove a snow ball into his face!

He grinned and, enjoying this far more than he should, stopped her. Wrists in hand, and a simple twist later and she was pinned, against the ground under him. The chase a thrill and now his prey was at his mercy. Wrists above her head hair fanned out beneath her in a halo of   
midnight against the white snow. She was giggling her eyes closed, snow flakes sticking to her dark lashes, her face rosy with the cold. "You win!" She laughed. Opening her eyes she looked up at him.

"I always win" He sniffed with as much dignity as he could muster under the current situation. A situation which suddenly came into sharp contrast against the cold snow. Her body was warm, hot even, against his own. Letting go and quickly rising he stood and brushed the   
snow from his hakama. The thrill of the moment, while lingering, had dimmed. Sesshomaru was left with a foreign feeling about the small chase.

"Help me out?" She asked, pulling his mind from its wandering. He held out a hand, which she took and he pulled her up. It was then that he remembered that she was more susceptible to cold than he. Her hand were very cold. She was beginning to shiver as well.

"You are cold" he stated.

"Yea, well snow is wet" she sighed then shrugged "Being tossed in a snow bank didn't help"

"Jaken" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Y..y..y..yes mi..milord" Jaken stuttered as he poked his head out of his hiding place behind the low wall.

"Go attend the fires" he demanded as he took her hand and pulled her along.

"I..I..Its okay, I j..j..just need to ch..change" she stuttered through the shivering, while smiling up at him.

Upon further reflection Sesshomaru decided that she needed to warm up now. And so he simply lifted her up and hurried toward the Library where he knew the fire still burned.

She gave a small squeak of surprise and couched around his neck before looking up at him nervously. "Th..Th..Thank you" she shivered.

 

o0o

 

Miroku looked down on the village and sighed with relief. It had been two days journey trudging through the snow and they had finally reached their destination. He could see the shrine sitting a top its hill, the huge god tree near at hand a light with the last rays of sunlight reflecting on the snow. "Well, shall we?" Sango said as she proceeded him down the hill.

The people of the village smiled kindly as they passed heading for the shrine that was said to have been Kikyous home.

As they passed under the arch into the shrine's grounds a bent old woman stood in the door, an eye patch covering one eye.

"Greetings we are looking for information about a shrine maiden named Kikyou, we were told she once served here?" Sango asked politely

The old woman nodded "She was my elder sister, and keeper of this shrine for many years"

Miroku was surprised by this "I thought she was shrine maiden at the shine in our valley" Miroku mumbled.

"I would assume then that ye seek information about her final act in life?" At Miroku's shocked look the old woman smiled "I may be old but mine hearing is still good. Come inside"

As the old woman tottered around preparing tea Sango unloaded her weapons and warmed herself near the fire. Miroku followed suit and watched as she moved about not saying anything for a time. He coughed uncomfortably hopping she would look their way. The old   
woman turned her eye to him and sighed "Forgive this old woman her sentiments, it has been a very long time since anyone had come asking after my sister." She finally said offering them cups of tea before closing her one good eye "My name is Keade, I am the younger sister   
of the priestess Kikyou and who are you two?"

"I am Miroku and this is Sango. I am from a village in the north west, our small village is in a valley nestled against the sea with an old fortress on the hillside"

"I know the place" The old woman said.

"A while back we had a problem with a demon killing several people before it was stopped. I went seeking the aid of a demon slayer" and here he indicated Sango "Upon my return I learned that the killings had stopped, the village believed that in giving the demon a virgin he   
would stop, and sadly while I was not there they did just that." Miroku paused, Keade simply sat sipping her tea listening.

"If this demon is not killing then why do ye seek this place?"

"We seek the truth behind his binding, I am concerned that he might break free and no doubt attack the village."

"The girl that they sent was not killed" Sango said "We went to his door and he told us she was none of our concern"

Keade nodded, while seeming surprised she said nothing.

"How did your sister curse him?"

"The question ye should ask is not how but why" Keade began sipping at her tea. "The Demon Lord Sesshomaru took something very precious from my sister."

"Precious enough to bind him like that?" Interjected Sango glaring slightly

"He took from her something that remains to this day one of human kinds most precious gifts, Love." Keade said smiling slightly at Sango's shocked look. "Sesshomaru killed the only man my sister ever dared to give that gift to."

"Why?"

"Let us first learn of the Demon Lord himself, Sesshomaru is the pure blooded demon son of the great Inu No Tashio" Both Miroku and Sango gasped "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru is his son, and equal or perhaps greater than his father. He despised human kind, but when his father   
fell for the human princess Iziyou, who would latter bear him a child Sesshomaru's hatred grew, he became ruthless and even seeking the blood of innocent humans. So angered was he that his honored Father had, in his mind, sunk so low. His hatred for the princess and the   
half demon child she carried only intensified when, on the night the child was born his Father died seeking to protect them."

Both Miroku and Sango sat in silence taking in the tale they did not know.

"And why, you ask, does this have anything to do with my sisters binding?" Keade sighed eyes closed, lost in a memory. "You see, the half demon child lived and grew in age and power, nothing in comparison to his father but still a formidable demon in his own right. He came   
to this village seeking the sacred jewel that my sister guarded while she was purifying it. He wanted to use it to make himself into a full demon with its power. But an odd thing happened, a bond began to form between my sister and the half demon, until they decided to use   
the sacred jewel to make him human so that she and he could have a life together."

Sango sighed enthralled with the tale, its obvious romantic sentiments, their noble sacrifice for love. Miroku understood but thought it foolish, as a human he no doubt lost his strength, stamina and power.

"On the day that they were meant to wed Sesshomaru attacked InuYasha, and finding him human, killed him with ease, no doubt giving no thought to any consequences that might follow" Here Keade looked quite sad sighing deeply. "I found my sister later that day holding the   
dead body of her lost love, her white kimono stained with his red blood. She looked empty of feeling when I found her, no doubt her tears long shed. For a week after she walked without purpose, neglecting her duties, staring for long hours into nothing. And then one day her   
eyes hardened and she began looking through old scrolls asking many who had subjugated demons before. I worried, and with good reason too for not long did I have to wait before she came and told me her desire to punish Lord Sesshomaru for taking her beloved from her. I   
begged her not to, for even though she was powerful, a demon of his power could not be easily killed. It was then that she told me that her intention was not to kill him, rather she sought to bind him in a curse. At the time I did not know she intended to spend her life force doing such."

"It killed her?" Sango said clearly upset by the thought.

"Yes, I learned later that the people of the village near by had witness the event and for her act, one they thought was intended for their safety, laid her to rest in their own shrine. I visited once, long ago, at the time there was no keeper of the shrine for none would dare inhabit   
it so close to one such as he." Keade closed her good eye again and fell silent.

"What we were hopping to find out was the exact curse she used, how could it be broken?" Miroku finally spoke.

"I remember" she mumbled clearly thinking it over. "My memory is faded but I do remember her once speaking the words she intended to use. "Your curse is your own, your fate sealed by your own hand. Your undoing will be that of your own pride."

"What does that mean?" Miroku said mostly too himself.

"My sister knew she could not kill him outright, but could bind him. Even at the cost of her life" Keade responded. "His hatred for humans was well known, what better way to punish him that force him to protect them?"

Sango nodded "We guessed as much"

"When I begged her to reconsider I pointed out that someone could undue her work, she smiled and said that only he would be able to. You might wonder why she would give him the power to break it himself? Your undoing will be that of your own pride. Kikyou left him the   
opening to break it. His pride is his arrogance and his hatred of humans. He has to love, a human to be precise"

Miroku whistled low as it dawned on him what she had done. "His pride would never allow him to love a human"

Keade nodded "Until you arrived I assumed he would remain bound until time ended or he was finally killed"

"Until we arrived?" Miroku began confused.

"If he has allowed that girl to stay, under his protection, and is now providing for her. It is possible that he is dangerously close to breaking this curse himself."

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks that could only be described as worried.

"I would guess from your faces that you see that possibility as well?" Keade asked

"We need to return as soon as we can" Miroku nodded.

"Its snowing again, we should at least wait for it to stop" Sango said.

Miroku looked with distaste at the falling white snow, he never liked the cold but he feared the end outcome if The demon Lord did fall for Rin. The girl had a sincere faith that he was harmless to the village. Could the demon really not harbor vengeful intent after such a long   
binding?

 

o0o

 

"Do you enjoy reading?" He wondered aloud as he came to stand next to her. Not for the first time she was in the remains of the library reading an old scroll. After the snow fight he had taken her here as the fire was enchanted and would not go out. From then on she seemed to take up permanent residence. She had even moved a mat into the space before the fire so she could stay comfortable if she fell asleep.

Rin smiled up at him "I do, the Innkeeper used to read me stories. Once he died I didn't have anything to read for a bit, until I went to the shrine that is"

"hnn" he said moving to glance at what she had. It was an old scroll of mythical tales. "Did you find much to read at the shrine?"

"Oh yes, though nothing as fun as these old tales. Mostly the history of this valley, the old shrine keepers…" she trailed of clearly uncomfortable.

"And?" he probed at her clear discomfort

"Oh, just some old legend about an evil Demon"

He repressed the grin that threatened "And what was this evil demon like?" He was no doubt the subject of the shines scrolls. What did she think of him he wondered.

She gulped as he drew closer to her. But then she laughed a small bell like laugh and turned away suddenly "It was far from the truth I am sure"

"Are you?"

"Would you like me to read to you?" She asked him suddenly changing the subject.

"If you would like" he though she was so odd. But if it would please her then she may.

"I would like that" she said as she moved toy make room for him on the mat. Sesshomaru eyes the small space with trepidation. As he stood unmoving she blinked several times clear unsure what was wrong. Then she pouted, ever so slightly..

What could be the harm?

At first, he sat stiff and far from her. But the girl was clearly unaware of his personal space. Slowly, as she read old tales of myth and legend, she leaned into him showing him the images that were painted in the old scroll. She was warm and soft and so trusting. Why was her obvious trust in him so intoxicating? His first thought was that when he turned on her to kill, as he had intended, the betrayal would be more sweet.

Sadly, Sesshomaru found that he really had no desire to kill her, a sad discovery. The death of one Human should not matter overly much to him. However the longer he considered this oddity in his mindset the more he was aware that he did not want her to go. Ever.

As the waxing moon began to rise above the distant hills she handed him the scroll "Here you take a turn" she said. After a few moments of silence Sesshomaru looked down at the scroll offered him. How late was it? No doubt it was approaching the middle of the night. Had he   
really sat at her side that long.

She pouted prettily and yawned "My throat is getting sore from so much reading. Just one story, this next one sounds really interesting. Please?"

A slight glare crossed his face as he eyed the scroll. Read to her? What an strange request.

He nodded and took the scroll from her hand. She sighed and leaned into his arm, trying to still look at the scroll. It was not as unpleasant as he thought it would be.

He looked at the next story. It was ancient and he doubted that humans even knew it, it was after all Yokai lore.

"It is a very old myth. Why do you want to hear such a trivial tale?" he asked. Suddenly uncomfortable with the topic of this tale.

She shrugged slightly. "I have always wondered why some demons look more like humans than others"

He nodded and began reading her the old myth.

"When the kami created the first mighty Taiyokai they were powerful and strong. Having only one form, the form of their Demon spirit. With no power to change from this form they wandered the world for generations, fighting among each other, claiming lands and vassals in   
great and terrible wars. As Humans began their existence in the world, the Yokai at first payed them no attention. They were like any other animal to such powerful beings."

Rin laughed lightly.

"Among the mightiest of the Yokai lords" he continued "Several began to take note of the small and powerless humans that walked the world. Noting their interactions with others, specifically of the opposite sex, the Taiyokai soon found that they envied these humans for one   
small thing. This caused the greatest among them to petitioned the Kami asking to be allowed the power to have the same form as humans did.

"What need do you have of their shape?" Hachiman, (god of war) demanded. For they saw their creations as complete with no need for such form.

"We desire to express our affection like the humans do"

The Kami discussed this request among each other. Sarutahiko (Kami of earth) Laughed at them "Your affections and how you share them with each other is done in a manor fitting your spirit, what need have you for their shapes?"

The Mightiest Inugami stood forward. Having come into being at the power of humans he felt the desire most. "To mate for offspring we can, it is true, but we cannot share with our own kind the humans most intimate expression. We cannot kiss."

Omoikane (Goddess of wisdom) feeling pity for them showed them the manner with which their yokai powers could be shifted to change their shape to that of a human."

"So, it was all for a kiss" she grinned up at him "Why do not all Yokai take human form?" Rin mumbled clearly tiring.

"Most lack the power to do so. The weakest demons will appear less human that the most powerful."

She sighed. "Another?" she managed to say. She would no doubt sleep soon. He continued on, this tale speaking of the ancient art of sword making with the fang of a powerful Yokai.

It was dull, even to him. Sesshomaru slowed his speaking, felt her shift against his shoulder, and then she was nodding. He stopped reading listening to the silence broken only by the crackling fire and her shallow breathing. He knew she was sleeping, but did not know what to   
do with the information, he sat still as she no doubt drifted deeper into sleep. Sesshomaru decided that perhaps he should take her to her bed.

Now how to pick her up without waking her?

He shifted and she started to slide. He leaned and quickly caught her before she fell far. She jumped slightly clutching at his arm in her sleep.

No, she should just sleep here.

Having reached his decision Sesshomaru leaned awkwardly over her as he tried to decide how to lay her down. Perhaps if he just leaned back onto the mat slowly?

While this approach did work in a manner of speaking he was now trapped. As she settled onto the mat she only curled more closely to him, his arm under her neck.

As Sesshomaru lay, somewhat nervous, next her her he was beginning to panic. He could call for Jaken to help, but yelling would no doubt wake her. With a sigh he relaxed next to her, thinking he would be able to dis entangle himself from her sleeping form was she was more   
deeply asleep.

She was warm. She smelled like a spring morning just after the rain. He closed his eyes and let himself indulge in her scent. It had been there the entire time she was near him but he would not allow himself to lean in so close to her to really enjoy it.

Now however?

No one was near to see his resolve falter. There was no one to call him weak for letting her worm her way beneath his skin like this. He wanted to lay here by her he let his other arm encircle her, noting the feminine curve of her hips gently allowing his hand to slide down to her thin waist.

When had he started wanting her?

In the darkness, as the glowing light of the fire warmed them he pondered the question. Turning the thought over, examining the point of attraction.

A faint buzzing began to pull on the back of his mind. He ignored it, perhaps they would go away...

She was kind, spirited, brave and saw something in him that he could not see. Her company was, at first, a simple pleasure after so much time alone. But now?

He wanted to be near her, wanted to ask her opinion on the things that crossed his mind, wanted to know that someone cared about him. With a sting of annoyance he thought of his father. Perhaps his family was cursed? Not only his father but the halfbreed as well found the   
company of human women, desirable.

Angry at himself yet unable to pull away from her still. Sesshomaru was finding that the struggle against his own mind a difficult task. On the one hand she was a self proclaimed forbidden fruit. On the other Sesshomaru was used to getting what he wanted, and she was what   
he wanted so what did it matter anymore? He was already brought low by this curse.

As he lay watching her sleep, thinking of the ancient tale he had read her hours ago, he watched her pink mouth. If the story was indeed true then his form was a grift from the Kami for that purpose. Sesshomaru had never kissed another on the lips as humans did. His sexual   
relations had always been in Demon form. Was a kiss so wonderful that even the most powerful begged for the ability to do it?

Sesshomaru leaned down, hovering just above her face.

The buzzing in the back of him mind pulled his attention. Growling low Sesshomaru moved away from her and stood. Whatever it was, it was approaching quickly and his attention could not be stayed.

As he turned and left the room he was unaware that she had opened her eyes, watched him walk out of the room, amazement and longing in her eyes.

 

**End**


	12. Chapter Eleven

***I do not own InuYahsa or any affiliated characters***

 

Chapter 11  
~*Glimmer of hope*~

 

Wind swept across the open field shrouding the two figures in snow. Sesshomaru blended in with the whiteness, the other demon stood out as a black sentinel. This demon was beyond his reach. It hovered even farther out of his range than the last one.  
Sesshomaru could still feel it, evil miasma rolling off it in waves. It was as though this Demon wanted all to know his power. Sesshomaru snorted in disgust, such a show was, in his opinion, a sign of overcompensation.

"Do you intend to stare all evening?" Sesshomaru demanded, this demon's presence mocked him, its knowledge of his limits was maddening.

"Oh no, just exercising caution." The demon paced.

An odd smell rose on the wind and Sesshomaru smiled wickedly. Hanyo. A powerful one but a Hanyo still.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been testing you?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, the question was irrelevant, this was not the first time someone had tried to fight him by first attempting to learn his weakness.

"I have learned, for instance," It continued as though not caring to be answered. "That you have a rather small domain."

Still he offered no answer his attention focused on the way it was walking, pacing in fact, as though agitated.

"I know you are unable to kill the humans of this valley." He paused looking at him with a slight tilt of the head as though he thought Sesshomaru would respond to the accusation. He was left wanting. "What I know, that may surprise you…" He stopped, taking a few steps   
closer, though still too far away to attack. "Is HOW you came to be brought so low Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood silently though his interest was perked. As far as he was aware no one knew of the particulars of his downfall.

"I know that a Miko took you out in a most unconventional manner, she rather oddly, did not try and kill you outright. I know she died for her efforts and that is why the binding cannot be easily broken."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at that. Some of this information, news to him, yet still irrelevant. He was bound and there was no way out.

"Now, after watching you for some time I have come to make you an offer of alliance."

Sesshomaru snorted at that. "What need could I have of an alliance?" He demanded.

"A necessary one, you see I have found a way to set you free."

Sesshomaru blinked several times, taken off guard by such an offer. He glared, torn between suspicion and a desire to be free.

"No comment? Do you disbelieve me?"

He did disbelieve the Hanyo, "What do you stand to gain?" He asked instead. One who displayed himself so flamboyantly no doubt was seeking to gain something.

"The Miko who did this to you used her soul to bind you. A soul I desire, and though you do not know it, she still surrounds you. I can taste her essence, in order to restrict you like this, her soul had to remain to keep you bound. If you are free so will she be, and soon will   
reenter the cycle of reincarnation."

Sesshomaru looked at his claws as though he expected them to not be his own. Was it possible he was telling the truth?

"You wonder how you could be free? Allow me to kill the entire village, with no focus for the binding you will not have to stay within this valley. Together as a powerful alliance, we could have the world at our feet!"

This Hanyo was brash, presumptuous and Sesshomaru was certain he was lying, though what part of his words was a lie he did not know.

"What would be required?" Sesshomaru dared ask. His curiosity overcoming caution. After so long, freedom perhaps stood before him.

The Black haired demon held up a small glass vessel. "A drink of this will render you unconscious and unable to respond to the pull of your curse while I dispose of the village."

Sesshomaru glared, to willingly allow himself to be drugged? "That is unacceptable." He said more calmly than he felt. This Hanyo was treading on dangerous ground now.

"I will give you a weeks time to consider the terms of my proposition." The demon said before turning and walking calmly away.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed him until he disappeared into the tree line. He turned and stalked the edge of his realm as the words turned and shifted in his mind. The offer was, against his better judgment, tempting.

This night offered no diversions. The wind howled and the snow swirled and danced before his eyes, mirroring the turmoil he felt inside. This chance offered much, not all good either.

Sesshomaru stormed into the room followed by a cascade of snow. Agitated for reasons unknown. The hanyo had sparked a long dead hope of freedom. With measured steps he made his way to the library, intent on thinking before the warm fire, his own rooms too cold with   
the winter air.

The futon that they had shared hours before was empty now. The sight was slightly depressing, he had hoped she would still be where he left her.

He sat in the chair, turning the last few hours over in his mind.

It stood within reason that the plan would work. What he knew of his cursed binding was that he was compelled to protect the village as well as not stray far from it. With it and its inhabitants gone would he still be held here?

He glared into the flames. Even the prospect of drinking an unknown substance made some sense. After all, if he was awake he would have to respond to the threat to the village.

He shied away from the thought of being in such a helpless state. Still, in theory, Jaken and Ah-Un would still be able to protect him.

He stood again. He needed to think, needed to make a decision about this unexpected offer of freedom.

He stalked the halls of his ruined home and contemplated a future he had not thought possible. He would free himself of that Miko curse and be free, walk away from his obligations. He wanted her to stay with him, even if he left this place she would come. Having come to the   
decision he almost turned to her room, but the hour was late.

The horizon was turning a pale shade of blue as the sun approached. The world beyond the sunrise, what lay over the next hill... Sesshomaru shook his head willing away the flutter of hope in his heart. Where would he go?

Where wouldn't he go was a more likely question. He wanted to see the entirety of the world. Before it never occurred to him, but after so long being unable to go anywhere? So much time in one place was stifling. He was, in essence, a caged animal.

Though he had long ceased pacing his cage, he still felts its limits.

He would go and, of course, Ah-Un would follow his ever loyal stead.

Jaken would not be left behind, even if he were inclined to abandon the Imp Sesshomaru doubted very much that Jaken would accept it. The thought made him laugh lightly at the image of Jaken trudging after him unceasing, ever faithful.

That left the girl, Rin.

His reluctant ward.

No she was not reluctant, he was. Why?

She did not make a nuisance of herself. Despite Jaken insisting that she did. Her conversation, while sometimes silly, was a refreshing change from Jaken. Her presence was, a comfort.

His mind's eye showed him, as though he had called for it, an image of the girl. She was quite lovely he did admit, but it was more than that. She had a sweet innocent look, her honey eyes looked at him as though he were a friend to her. Her scent was alluring and pulled at his   
mind, her heart would beat faster at his approach. He smiled at the thought, once he had thought she was afraid as her heart raced, now however? He knew better.

Perhaps he could find pleasure in the embrace of a human woman?

Once, long ago, Sesshomaru would have snarled at the thought. Now, he was so tired, this place had forced him to change. He found that he appreciated such company. Such loyalty was a rarity, one he did not intend to lose.

He wanted her to stay with him, even if he left this place she should come. Having come to the decision he almost turned to her room, but the hour was late.

Sesshomaru looked again at his clawed hands, wondering if what the Hanyo spoke was true. The woman of so long ago had been so determined and yet she had not sought his death only his binding. It was so odd to find compassion from a human.

"Rin is compassionate." His mind reminded him.

With the thought came the odd desire to thank her, but with more than words. "Jaken!" he yelled a sudden spark of an idea.

The small patter of little feet warned of the imps approach. "Yes, Milord!"

Sesshomaru ignored his for several more steps as he attempted to decide what kind of gift to get her.

"Human women," he began. "What would please one in the form of a gift?" he asked. He had little to no experience with the wants of the female human. Were she InuYokai he would have been more knowledgeable.

Jaken stammered for several moments, clearly his request stressed the idiots small mind. "Well women like lots of things, but ah... human women?" he stopped.

Sesshomaru was doubting his initial idea of asking the imp when he started speaking again. "Well I have seen men give them many things, flowers are common as well as sweets. Then there is trinkets, jewels and the like..." he paused again eyeing his lord to see if he offered a good enough list.

As his lord simply looked at him without response Jaken raked his mind further. "I have heard of some of the more wealthy giving servants, mounts of the highest caliber...ah..."

Sesshomaru shook his head, none of these fit her at all in his opinion. Servants and a mount were impractical, as she had use of Jaken as well as Ah-Un. He sighed perhaps the idea was a foolish one.

"There is, of course, the gift of kimono.." Jaken stammered out not looking at his lord anymore. "Fine silks are often gifts that a lord gives a lady in the human world."

A small smile broke through his calm features and Jaken cowered at the look, sure he had in some way offended his lord. "Jaken, I have a task for you." Sesshomaru said as he finally had an idea of what he wanted to give her.

 

o0o

 

Three days later as the snow drifted and swirled against the ancient stonework, the setting sun escaped the clouds for a moment. It's light making the world look like a canvas of swirling reds and yellows.

Rin watched behind the protection of the window as the world showed her its beauty. She sighed, leaning against her fisted hand, wondering what she should do this evening when Jaken entered.

She didn't even turn, as the little Imp went where he wanted and never showed her any consideration so she refused to acknowledge his should at least knock. She thought to herself as she heard him shuffle toward her as though weighed down with something heavy. The   
thought only solidifying as he grunted loudly huffing under his breath about being an "errand boy" before coughing loudly.

Casting a glance over her shoulder she froze.

Jaken stood next to the chair, arms folded in annoyance while next to him sat three large boxes.

Her mouth hung open in surprise as she couldn't fathom what could possibly be in them. Her inability to speak must have stirred Jaken as his customary glare deepened. "Sesshomaru-Sama requests your presence in the library," he stated.

Rin blinked a few times before shrugging and going to do just that when Jaken made a sound that might have been a curse word and squeaked "In these stupid girl!"

Looking again at the boxes Rin saw that Jaken had removed the top lid to reveal White satin touched with red. Her breath hitched at the sight, a timid hand reaching to touch the beautiful fabric. "What...?" she whispered.

Jaken began chattering loudly but Rin was not really asking him anyway. She was simply overwhelmed with what her eyes saw and, as she pulled the smooth fabric from the box, what she felt.

A Kimono of soft white, silver stitching along the edges, a pattern of red sakura flowers, encased in hexagons, at the shoulder and sleeves. The next box held a bright yellow Obi with blue trim. The third held a Juban of the finest sheer satin she had ever felt, the color of pale   
roses.

Rin gulped, emotions torn, heart a flutter against her better judgment. Surely this gift did not mean... Rin froze mid-thought, what could he mean? To dress her so finely, in a kimono that matched him?

With another mumbled string of words, she didn't really hear, Jaken turned to leave. "Do not keep Milord waiting!"

As Rin dressed her heart and breath seemed willfully intent on being erratic. The feeling only increased as she descended the stairs.

The light at the end of the hall spoke of warm fires and she knew he was waiting. Rin hovered outside the door for a moment, just out of sight, nervose heart beating loudly in her own ears.

With a calming breath, she entered.

There was a meal waiting on a table in front of the fire. He stood on one side of the low table watching as she entered. He said nothing, indicating the spot across from him.

Rin knelt with as much dignity as she could muster hoping she did the Kimono justice.

"It suits you well," He said as though hearing her thoughts. She smiled shyly.

Jaken carried in their meal and Rin tried eating naturally under his obvious scrutiny.

His eyes never left her, and she only dared steal a few glances in his direction.

While not uncommon, his silence was making her a bit nervous tonight. This Kimono a gift from him its meaning lost to her. Perhaps it was just because her old Kimono was in bad repair. But no, there were several in the wardrobe... Not that she did not hope that it meant   
something more than a replacement for her old one.

"What do you think about so intently?" He asked, startling her out of her pondering, she blushed as she realized that she had been staring at him.

"I was thinking of how best to thank you for this gift." she said looking down, hoping she did not presume too much.

He looked away, almost as though he was embarrassed "A token of appreciation." He nodded.

"Oh..." Rin said, slightly confused.

"For your help in the past." He said at her confusion.

"Its lovely, thank you... Again," She added smoothing the silk absently with her hand.

He continued to look out the window his mind clearly pulled to some other matter.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked looking over her drink at him. He had not noticed her sitting on her customary futon, he should have known she would be in here.

"Freedom," He stated.

She perked up at his words. "From?"

"This place, my obligations," he mumbled.

She nodded, "Where would you go?" Rin asked, curious what he would do if free. Miroku was sure he would reign terror on the village. After the last few days, Rin wanted to know his thoughts more and more. The memory of him next to her stirred her heart to do odd flutter's   
and she was sure he, at least, tolerated her. After all, he had not killed her.

He shifted, ever so slightly, looking into the empty space above the mantle. "Away, far from this place."

She coughed, pulling his attention. "Would you like to talk about it?" She offered, he looked quite troubled

For several heartbeats, he only stared.

She shrugged, nervous under his gaze, "It just seems to be troubling you is all" Her eyes were downcast. While she had become accustomed to him Rin still remained nervous under his golden eyes.

"It is of little consequence." He finally said.

Rin felt somehow cheated and couldn't repress the small pout on her lips.

"Where would you go?" he asked suddenly, his voice low.

"I, don't want, to go, anywhere?" she stammered confused.

"If I left, you would remain?" He sounded genuinely puzzled by the thought.

"Oh, well if you were not here I, ah well..." She stopped. What would she do?

He watched her, unblinking, as she wrestled with herself.

Rin had not considered the possibility at all. He was here, as he always had been, and she assumed he always would be. She would stay with him. Really she had nowhere else to go and...

She did not want too.

To be with him was what she wanted.

Rin smiled softly as memories of the last few months stirred in her mind.

With the memories came the sudden insight of affection. She really liked him, maybe even loved him.

Was she mad?! Who falls in love with a demon?

I do... she sighed pathetically in her own his gift she felt a bit more secure in his presence. Hoping, against all that said he couldn't, that Sesshomaru could love her.

"What is wrong?" He demanded suddenly. Rin jumped at the sound and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I, um nothing!" Rin responded with as much control as she could muster.

"Why are you afraid?" He demanded undaunted.

"I was just..." The words stopped on the tip of her tongue. She chose a different confession instead "I would go with you" she said with a smile "If you left." she added as a nervous afterthought.

He seemed surprised. Or, at least, she thought that was what the face he was making meant. "You would be afraid to go with me?"

Crap. She had confused him.

"I... was afraid you would leave without me..." she mumbled.

 

o0o

 

Damn. This woman confused him.

First she radiated confidence, then shifted to confused happiness and finally ended in fear. To top it off she claimed she would stay with him if he left. Yet she remained oddly afraid of going with him?

What human willfully follows a demon?

He sighed mentally, she did.

Her continued presence was a comfort, and with Jaken and Ah-un, who would no doubt continue to follow him, he could see it being tolerable.

"I will soon be free, and will leave this place. It would please me if you came with me." He finally answered.

He was rewarded with a bright smile. "Of course, I will!"

Her arms came around him, a sudden move on her part, clearly an impulse. One that took his breath away. He froze at the contact as she held him tightly in an embrace. Like the night in the library, when he held her in his arms he was torn. He should push her away, yet   
instead, he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

He leaned down, face close to the top of her head, her hair smooth and silky beneath him nose.

"How have you become able to break this curse?" She asked, her head remained down, as though she did not dare to look up at him.

"A chance opportunity, an unexpected ally." He said, tipping her head up with his hand. The desire to kiss her became suddenly very strong.

Her innocent eyes looked up at him. "How?"

He sighed, persistent girl.

And so he told her.

 

**End**


	13. Chapter Twelve

***I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character***

Chapter thirteen

~*Lost*~

 

The Inn was almost empty, only the biggest drunks remained to sate their thirst. A slight smoke filled the room and Hayate sighed, he would need to have the chimney cleaned. Hayate was in a foul mood, he wanted to pull out the small bottle from his pocket but didn't dare until his patrons left. His return was uneventful, and while he had planned to instigate his plan immediately the monk had not yet returned. The Demon slayer was paramount in his plan if she was not here there would be none to fight the demon.

And so he was forced to wait, prolonging his annoyance while that whore lived on in the filthy clutches of a demon. the image angered him. Oh, she would pay once free of its grasp. He would be sure that woman earned her place among her own kind again. He would first   
punish her until the filth was cleansed and then he would make her into a decent obedient wife.

That thought brought him solace. She might be used but he could still break her in...

His brother descended the stairs, pulling his attention, he pausing for a moment to take in the room.

"May I see it?" his brother asked as he closed the distance between them.

Hayate shook his head, nodding to the remaining people.

His brother smiled knowingly. "Just tell them to leave." He shrugged.

With a certain level of long suffering, he stood, holding out the small bottle to him and proceeded to do just that. The room cleared slowly as a few of the men could hardly stand straight.

Locking the door he returned to his place.

"My, her black magic is powerful," his brother mumbled turning the bottle over in his hand. His face was wrinkled in concern as he eyed it with slight disgust He handed it back. "This will do what, exactly?"

Hayate took it, disliking the way it felt, he set it down. Its magic was like a sticky cloud around the bottle. Invisible but, oddly, still almost tangible in the air.

"According to the miko this will enrage him to the point of attacking the village, the Demon slayer will then be forced to take him down."

His brother shifted from foot to foot clearly unsure "Brother I..." he began nervously.

Hayate glared "What?" he demanded. The look on his face spoke louder than words how much he disliked this turn of events.

"While I admit the idea intrigues me I must warn against this." He began, holding up a hand as Hayate started to protest. "To trust a black Miko is unwise in itself but," He paused rubbing his hands in agitation.

"This was part your idea, need I remind you?" Hayate glared

"I hoped she would be able to kill him herself, this is..." he paused gulping "This is a lot different Hayate, you plan on intentionally enraging a Demon Lord, and holding onto a hope that the demon slayer will be able to take him out. That borders on insane."

Hayate snorted. Coward, he thought.

"There is not much threat, he cannot attack the village or its inhabitants, its part of his curse." When his brother still glared he shifted tactics. "I am not forcing you to be involved. However, there is no telling what kind of treasures we might find in its home after it's been   
killed,"

Like icing on a cake, his brothers face perked at the thought.

"A demon of his stature would no doubt have great wealth..." Hayate smiled.

His brother nodded, his greed pushing him past his fear. "We will need to work together in order to manipulate the village into attacking the Demon lord."

Hayate grinned "It should be easy, if they know that he is unable to attack them, it wouldn't take much. Of course, we also need a good reason for them to attack at all. Last time it was a string of killings that made them act..." he paused, mulling over the idea.

"I will not kill for wealth, I am not so low." His brother had more inclination toward life than he thought, but even Hayate was unwilling to murder.

"I suggest patience." His brother said calmly. Hayate glared but his brother continued. "Patience often brings opportunity. Let's wait and see what happens."

"That may be, but I hate a lost opportunity as well," Hayate complained.

"Well, we could pay the shrine a visit and see if they have returned yet?"

Hayate nodded and together they left.

The shrine sat empty and cold. Both men stopped outside its doors. "They are still not back from their fools errand." His brother said.

"Yes well, it's been almost a week they should be back soon." Hayate shrugged.

They turned, heading back the way they had come. "And what if the monk returns without the Demon slayer?"

"Well, he will be easy enough to get out of the village, none trusts him anymore. And if that's the case we will just have to re-evaluate our plans" Hayate sighed. It had all seemed so hopeful, so possible but without all the players?

"A nice quiet shrine of my own in a village like this will be an improvement for my part."

"Well, the headman is getting old, I imagine there will be a need for a new one soon." Hayate grinned at his brother, "And having a holy man backing me up would be a great improvement for me."

"My dear brother, between us we will own this village."

 

o0o

 

Sesshomaru finished telling her the plan. He stood looking into the fire as he waited for her response.

"He offered, what?" She demanded, he looked over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru looked down at her, surprised by the harsh reaction, that was not the response he was expecting.  
Rin looked horrified.

"The village is what holds me here." He reiterated "It is the price."

"But, no, you can't!" She whispered harshly, oddly near tears.

Sesshomaru, suddenly annoyed by her reaction, glared at her. "By your own admission, you feel nothing for them. You are dead to them," Her eyes widened. "A death they dealt you." He reminded her snidely.

"But I didn't die, and I..." She stammered, her feelings spiking sharply. "You cannot kill an entire village like that!" She was sad, afraid and oddly... worried.

Was the worry for him or those weak humans? "I will not," he said. Her countenance shifted, relieved. "I will allow the Hanyo to do it." The sound of her shattered hopes almost audible with his words. She feared for those who betrayed her? She still cared for them, was putting   
their pathetic lives above his freedom!

"That is no different!" Rin glared, her blood pumping fast and hard as she remained torn between anger and sorrow. "It would be the same whether you dealt the blow or not! So many lives ended in such a way, no one deserves that fate!"

"Fate?!" He almost laughed, severely annoyed at her preference to their lives over him.

"They are innocent!" She yelled.

"Innocent?" Sesshomaru scoffed "No human was ever innocent,"

Rin cringed at his words, blinking several times before she shook her head. "You would allow them all to die so you can walk free?" She muttered quietly, looking suddenly broken.

He stood at his full height glaring down at her, to his surprise, she didn't back down. "Yes." He snarled out.

"No, no you aren't like this..." She shook her head not looking at him anymore.

"What do you know of me?" He said anger spiking dangerously, "You dare assume to know me? You who have walked this world for a few pathetic years. You who know NOTHING of what I am." He had assumed her loyalty lay with him but now? Her loyalty was, clearly more to   
those who betrayed her than to him! "You paint me with your mind, in colors of human fancy but you know nothing!"

She swallowed hard "I thought that..." She began, voice broken "That night, in the Library..." She stopped, turning away.

He flinched, that night he has almost given in. A night when seeing no end to his confinement, he had settled in contentment at a future with her. He glared more at himself than her.

"Have I not suffered long enough?" He demanded, ignoring the question. "Years beyond your weak understanding, I have been caged against my will, forced to protect those I despise and all for what?! A miko's petty vengeance over a weakling who could not even defend   
himself!"

Now she did back away, a hand over her small mouth. "It's not their fault..." She began shaking, anger, hurt and sadness rolling off her in waves now. A part of him shied away from the knowledge that it was his fault.

"There has to be another way..." she whispered still not looking at him.

"Do you not think I would have found it before now?"

Rin sniffed loudly, laying her hand on his arm. "Please don't... I will help you find a way."

Sesshomaru snorted in disgust, jerking away from her touch. "You? What could you possibly do that no other could, that even I could not?" Sesshomaru had long ago given up on freedom, giving into his demise.

Yet this... this was a chance, perhaps his only one, couldn't the stupid girl see that?!

Turning from her so he would not be swayed by her glossy sad eyes Sesshomaru stood proud and strong against this pain. He could feel her standing right behind him, could tell her heart beat fast and hard as she processed his words.

"I will have my freedom if that freedom comes at the price of a few weak humans it seems a small price indeed!" He almost yelled.

Damn this woman and her influence on me! He snarled, feeling her fear spike at his words. She said nothing for so long, the crackle of the fire sounded overly loud as the silence stretched.

He refused to speak first. He was right, he deserved this chance. The risk was not so great...

Sesshomaru's mind froze at that thought. The risk to his own life was weighed in the balance but hers...? He had not considered that she would be against the plan. He thought, for a fraction of a moment, that it was not worth this pain on her face, and the fear in her eyes.

He growled deep in his throat, his own mind betraying him!

When had he let her so close to him that she mattered this much? His reasons sounded pathetic to him right now, he was angry and annoyed, and now he was standing on the edge of a choice. One would, in theory, give him freedom. And yet, based on her reaction, lose her in   
the process.

And then she made the choice for him.

"You deserve your freedom." She said, so quietly he had to glance over his shoulder at her to be sure she really had spoken. "I cannot ask you not to, clearly what I say means nothing," Rin paused and he glared at her, not knowing what she meant. "And as you have pointed out   
I clearly do not know you..."

Standing a little taller and a bit more upright she looked him right in the eyes, tears falling unhindered. "Now that I know you better..." she paused gulping as though afraid as she turned away. "I will not be a part of this, nor of you." And with that, she walked quickly from the   
room.

Sesshomaru growled angrily at her receding back, his own feeling in chaos, how could she walk away? He stormed after her. Not really sure what he intended to do, but still drawn to follow her.

She did not go to her room.

"You were not given leave!" He stated trying to regain control over the situation. She had to listen, had to understand.

She ignored him, did not pause at his words, only the slightest shake of her head to acknowledge she heard him. She stood on the top step in the courtyard, feet facing the village, her tears dried in the cold wind. He reached out a hand intent on...What? He did not really know.

As though she knew he was there she shook her head as he drew closer. "Don't!" She did not turn but her aura, which was usually so sure, wavered. "I will always remember your kindness." She began.

His tongue was thick and dry as he fought against his own mind. He could not believe she was leaving him, surely she was not...

"Just... don't forget me." She descended the stairs and crossed the courtyard

Sesshomaru watched her white form blend in with the falling snow and suddenly felt he had lost something.

 

o0o

 

The snow was falling quietly, her feet crunching as she walked away from him. How could this have happened? Was she being unreasonable? Rin hugged her arms tightly against the cold and wondered if she made a horrible mistake.  
Maybe he wouldn't go through with it? Perhaps what she said would make a difference?

"Perhaps I am a fool." She said to herself. Did she really paint him with her own fancy, as he said? Was he really such a heartless killer? Miroku and Sango would say he was, it was his nature, he was a wild demon killing came naturally.

I want him, I want to be with him and love him. Tears ran down her face, could he return her feelings? She did not know, and now she would never know. No matter her feelings for him she could not be a part of so much death.

It was getting late now, almost no light was visible from the village. Rin made her way toward the shrine. What she would do when she got there remained a mystery as her mind was blank still.

When she reached the Shrine, its cold black windows worried her. Where was Miroku? Rin pushed away her rising panic. Without him to help her she could never stay here. This village looked down on her already, but to have returned unharmed from the demons lair? None   
would trust her if she told them of the coming attack from the hanyo.

The bobbing light of a torch through the night pulled her attention from the empty shrine. Someone was approaching. As they drew closer she cringed away into the shadows, it was Hayate and a monk she didn't know.

Had Miroku been replaced?

Hiding from sight she listened intently.

"They are still not back from their fools errand." The monk said.

"Yes well, it's been almost a week they should be back soon." Hayate shrugged.

They turned, heading back the way they had come. "And what if the monk returns without the Demon slayer?"

"Well, he will be easy enough to get out of the village, none trusts him anymore. And if that's the case we will just have to re-evaluate our plans" Rin heard as they left her earshot.

Once they were gone, Rin went into the shrine, in her old room, she found a warm cloak and a few other provisions. She needed to leave this village, she had found nothing but grief here and now Miroku would be unwelcome as well. She wanted desperately to warn them all   
but...

"No human is innocent" Rin laughed humorlessly at his assessment of her race. Taking a deep breath Rin quickly wrote a message and pinned it to the door. A small warning but a warning still perhaps the new monk would see it and her efforts wouldn't be in vain.

Perhaps he will not go through with his plan...

That thought only saddened her more. She would leave the valley, beyond his borders and if, someday in the future she learned that the village was not destroyed she might return, see if he changed and if he wanted her back.

Rin disappeared into the swirling snow heading out of the village through the only mountain pass. She wanted to cry, to scream to be angry but there was nothing. Her heart felt heavy, broken and missing all at the same time. She knew demons were mostly evil but... Rin   
sniffed as she pushed away the thought.

He was right she did not really know him at all. He was only the way he was now because of a cursed binding. Left to his own devices he would kill without remorse.

 

o0o

 

Sesshomaru paced in the small confines of his tower room. He was forcing himself to remain within his fortress and not chase after the foolish human girl! A task that was becoming harder as the hours ticked by. Sesshomaru stared out the window toward the horizon. The sun   
had long set and it was dark now. The snow drifted quietly and lazily down from the slate grey sky.

She would have returned to her village, to that monk and most likely warned the villagers.

Damn that stupid human! Such sentiment toward such unworthy creatures! She would be mocked at best, killed at worst!

Sesshomaru froze at his own thought.

They had already "killed" her once. Her return would not be looked upon well, even he knew that... The stupid human was going to get herself killed, and it was all for their protection. Kami above she was so naive about these things. She trusted too quickly and deeply!

No, that monk would not allow her to be killed. Though the human was a pathetic weakling he would attempt to keep her from her own stupidity.

She was so headstrong he doubted that even the monk and Demon slayer would be able to prevent her actions.

He thought of her as he found her months ago, tied, helpless and vulnerable. Easy prey for anything and anyone. Bests, humans or demons would kill her before she could scream.

With that thought, Sesshomaru's resolve broke. With a growl of frustration at her, as well as himself, Sesshomaru left the tower to track her.

He followed her trail through the darkness of night. He could not enter the village. Why was he following her there at all? He felt stupidly impulsive and was about to turn back to get Jaken when he realized that her trail was not stopping at the shrine as he thought it would. In   
fact, the shrine was devoid of life, cold and empty, most likely for days.

Skirting along the outskirts of the village he traced her trail as it followed the road. She was leaving the valley...

He had not considered this possibility. She would be beyond his reach. Increasing his speed Sesshomaru ran following her trail until he felt the invisible wall, the barrier that held him captive. Before him the road stretched into the darkness, her scent, almost nothing more than   
a memory, whisked away on the cold wind.

She was gone, left him and made sure he could not follow. That thought was more painful than he would have thought possible.

Not only had he lost her but she had made sure that she would remain lost to him.

"At last, he comes." An oily voice said breaking his attention of the faded road in the distance.

He turned to the intruder, the Hanyo that offered him freedom.

This freedom sounded foul even in his own mind.

It was a useless thing to him now, an empty promise, his freedom was not worth this pain. Even if he took the offer, she would not stay with him after the price he made the villagers pay.

"I do not come seeking you," Sesshomaru stated as he turned away from the other Yokai.

The Demons Yokai flared in annoyance "My offer?" He demanded.

"Unacceptable."

"An offer like this will not come again, you would cast away your chance at freedom!?" He snarled.

"The price is not worth the prize" Sesshomaru stated not wanting to speak to the vile creature any longer he took to the sky returning to his prison alone.

 

o0o

 

Behind him, the black haired Demon glared. His plan was lost, if Sesshomaru would not take the offered potion he could not absorb his power. Why was he out here if not seeking him? The Hanyo looked around sniffing at the air until he found a scent. Human and heading   
outside of the Demon Lords domain.

He grinned wickedly. "Well well, what have you lost great lord?" He mused to himself as he began following the scent of human.

 

***End***


	14. Chapter Fourteen

***I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character***

Chapter fourteen  
~*The return*~

 

Miroku Shuffled through the snow with a shiver. They would be home tonight if they did not stop. Too bad they were walking into a storm and the hour was already late. The shrine would be cold but at least they would have shelter.

He still wasn't sure what they would do once there. He did not think Rin could be convinced to leave the demon lord but he would try. Sango was quiet, had been for hours in fact. "Does something trouble you Sango?"

Sango shrugged "A slight worry is all."

"Worries shared can usually be solved easier."

Sango smiled at his words pulling her cloak closer. "I must decide soon if I will stay with my family or strike out on my own. Many demon slayers work alone. though this was my first journey alone. I do not know that I wish to continue."

Miroku nodded as the both trudged along in silence for a time. He had grown quite fond of the lovely Sango and had hopes of her staying in the village longer. That thought flew away as fast as it came. She would find no work in a valley that was already safeguarded by a 

Demon Lord. Perhaps he should just follow her? It was not as though the village held much for him anyhow, he had originally only stopped here because no one was running the shrine so there was a need. It had been more than ten years since then. He sighed into the cold  
wind making up his mind, once he warned Rin he would leave.

Sango stopped walking suddenly and so Miroku turned to ask if she was fine.

"Demon." she said, tossing aside her cloak and drawing her sword.

He felt it too, coming closer along the road from the direction of the village. Together they proceeded slowly, unsure what would greet them.

They were unprepared for the small form of a woman heading their way in the fading light.

"Rin?" Miroku called, nervous and wary that it may be a trap. It was then that he knew the aura of evil was not simply heading their way but was in fact stalking the young woman.

"Miroku, oh thank the kami..." She sniffed and she hurried toward them unaware of what was following her.

"Get back quickly!" Sango yelled as she ran forward startling Rin.

Miroku followed, "Rin, get behind me now!" He yelled holding high his staff.

"What is it?" Rin asked ducking behind the monk.

"Demon!" he hissed, eyes forward as a dark shape moved through the snow toward them.

Sango stopped, weapon at the ready. For what seemed an unending moment they all watched as the thing paced. Like a wild animal whatever it was seemed to be judging their capability. With no warning it charged. Rin watched in horror as the black haired demon descended  
upon them. Sango and Miroku both charged as well, weapons ready, Miroku bristling with his holy power Sango swinging her huge boomerang.

 

o0o

 

Sesshomaru watched the snow fall in lazy pattern around him, settling on him in soft drifts, muting the sounds of the world around him.

Deep inside a part of himself that he did not even know existed ached. He missed her. Never before in his life did he miss another. His servants, his allies even his own family never left such an empty void inside.  
When he had been cursed Sesshomaru felt he could not fall any farther. Now? In this moment he felt the world could crumble around him and he would welcome the end. He wanted to stand, move forward to do anything but still he sat, watching the falling snow in silence.

"Milord?" It was Jaken. Sesshomaru did not acknowledge his presence, rather he closed his eyes. Focusing on the distant crash of waves against the cliffs. "Milord, can I…" Jaken stuttered.

"Milord what is wrong? Are you well?" His small feet shuffled through the snow until he stood right in front of his lord. Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Panic was etched on Jaken's every feature. Sesshomaru almost found him comical. Jaken was turning blue with the cold yet here he was trying to be the good servant. Sesshomaru was not affected by the weather he could sit here till spring came and be no worse for wear.  
Jaken would soon die however.

Servants were so hard to come by these days….

"Jaken leave me in peace." Sesshomaru said closing his eyes in a final dismissal. The sound of his shuffle ended in the clank of the door and he sat alone again.

He should not allow himself such indulgence. He was the great Demon Lord of the west, Lord Sesshomaru. He needed to stop this stupidity and move forward…..

There was nothing to more forward too.

 

o0o

 

Rin blinked the snow from her eyes and looked around in panic. Was it over?

In the distance Sango stood over the black, smoking remains of the beast that attacked them. Rin stood, limping forward. A few moments into the fight she had tried to help, but the thing had only flung her aside with a long black tentacle into the drifted snow.

Sango turned to her, "Do not get close, it's impressively toxic, the good monks power will cleanse…." Sango looked around and so did Rin.

In the white of the snow he was easy to spot. He was lying, un-moving as they ran to him.

"Good monk!" Sango despaired.

He lay with his face down, a huge tear along his side was caked with blood. Rin choked back her cry. "No, is he…?"

Sango gently rolled him on his back and leaned in close to his face. "He's breathing." She sighed in relief. "Hurry, get two thick branches and a few smaller one's we have to get him back to the village now!" Sango said. Rin hurried to do as requested while Sango did her best to bind his wounds. With practiced efficiency Sango soon had a sling made and together they took him back to the village.

As they pulled him up the short steps of the shrine he stirred. "Did we win?" He mumbled and tried to sit up only to groan in pain.

"Don't move!" Sango commanded

"Miroku you are injured!" Rin said at the same time pushing him back down.

"A slight wound yes." He acknowledged with a weak smile. "We're at the shrine." He said looking around in confusion. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Sango replied. "The sun will be up soon. We need a healer, is there one in your village?" Sango asked pulling off his robe to reveal a long gash in his side that was dirty and clotted over.

Rin wanted to cry, "Miroku was the only one I knew of."

Sango stood, "I will ask around, clean the wound I'll return as soon as I find someone." The door closed behind her.

Rin nodded, she had not thought she would be returning to the village again. Miroku was more important and if she had to guess that demon was the one who was going to attack the village so they were safe on that account.

"Never fear child." Miroku began. "I'm not so bad..." He began coughing.

"And what if the wound is poisoned?" Rin demanded.

Miroku shrugged, "We all die eventually."

Rin choked back a sob, she would have hit him if he wasn't wounded. "Don't you dare!" Rin wiped away the last of the blood.

"Rin, I need to tell you what we found."

"Shhh." Rin shook her head, "Tell me when you are well Miroku."

"There may not be time. Rin how close did you get to the Demon?" He insisted.

"Not as well as I thought." Rin sighed, wondering again how she had been so wrong about him. She really did not think he could kill an entire village.

"What happened? You have not said why you were out on the road. Rin were you leaving, why?"

Rin didn't answer, she focused on the task at hand but her mind played over the events of the past few months. She knew how she felt, stupid as it might be she wanted him. "It doesn't matter, I left."

Miroku nodded, perhaps sensing her pain. "We traveled far Rin. We found the truth about what happened to him. He was cursed by a Miko after he killed her love. She cursed him using very specific wording. The words used were 'Your curse is your own, your fate sealed by  
your own hand, your undoing will be your own pride' Do you see"

"No, what does that even mean?"

"I have heard more than one curse in my lifetime" Miroku said lightly his injuries making it hard for him to speak. "He was the most vicious Demon when it came to humans. Even going so far as to kill his half brother because he was part human. What better way to curse him  
than to force him to protect humans"

Rin nodded "I understand that but how can it be broken?"

"When he lets his hatred of humans go, when he is able to love, not just anyone but a HUMAN he will be free. 'his undoing will be his own pride' I believe she thought he would remain cursed because his pride would never let him love a human."

With her shoulders slumped with the weight of Miroku's words Rin started to cry again.

"Rin, I know this pains you but you spent time with him. How close do you think he is to being free?"

Rin shook her head, "He doesn't care for humans,"

Miroku gently took her hand in his, "Rin, does he care for you?"

Rin gulped at the lump in her throat. So it was possible for her to help him. After all his angry words about freedom she really could have been the one thing to break it. Rin was no longer sure how to feel. The small glimmer of hope that sparked at the monks words were both  
uplifting and frightening. Did she want him free? Would she be condemning the entire village for the sake of his freedom? The Demon Slayer thought he would exact revenge the moment her was free. Maybe he would.

"Rin?" Miroku questioned when she gave no answer.

"I was, a burden for him, an annoyance."

Miroku smiled kindly and reached for her hand but as Rin reached to hold it he moved and pinched the edge of her sleeve. She had forgotten what she was wearing.

Miroku asked no questions, and Rin said nothing about the gift she was wearing. It was a bit dirty but still white, and beautiful. Tears began to fall, small sad little bits of her emotions letting go. Maybe, in his own way, Sesshomaru did care for her.

The muted sound of voices came from outside and Rin wanted nothing more than to hide. To let Miroku see her cry was far different than letting the demon slayer or any one from the village see her like this. Without a word from Miroku, Rin stood and hurried out.

Leaning against the door once in the room Rin hugged herself tight as she continued to cry.

 

o0o

 

"Well?" Hayate demanded as his brother entered.

"They were attacked by a demon and killed it. The monk was wounded but..." Here his brother paused unwilling to continue. "Unfortunately..." He paused and sighed heavily "It was not the Demon Lord of the ruin. It was something else,"

"I cant be sure, they were being vague about some of the facts. It sounded like there was someone in the other room crying, I don't know who else it could be."

Hayate began to pace. She was back, no longer at the Ruin, but still she was beyond his reach the Monk would defend her. Still The demon still remained a threat. It didn't kill her in the first place so she could just run back to it.

Hayate stopped his pacing "What?" he demanded, but his brother hesitated, "Out with it Brother we must plan."

"I am almost sure that girl you want is back at the shrine."

Hayate froze at that. "She isn't up at the Ruin, how do you know for sure?"

"They were beyond its borders, in the mountain pass it could not have been."

Hayate chewed his lip for a moment. "We should attack now that the slayer is back."

"She just managed to fight one demon today, she should be allowed to rest if you want her to live!" His brother seemed more annoyed than usual.

"Yes yes fine, I want to let the village think it was our local Demon that injured him though, it will give us fuel." His brother nodded, "We'll wait for tonight, the Inn should have enough locals to start stirring them up." Hayate grinned.

***So yea... One of the main reasons this chapter stalled so bad was the fight scene between Sango, Miroku and Naraku. I just could not get it done, it was horrid. So in the end I just skipped it. That's why there is no fighting in the  
chapter, only an implied fight happening while we flipped over to Sesshy's sad moment. It feels awkward I know but I really wanted to put this chapter out for all my faithful followers.***


	15. Chapter Fifteen

*Still don't own these wonderful characters*

Sorry its been so long...I have no excuse only apologies. As a token of sorrow for the long awaited continuation (and also because it's about time) I give you The Death Of Hayate! Or also known as-

~*Chapter 15*~  
Hopeless

 

Hayate was annoyed and possibly a bit drunk. He glared into his cup. That stupid woman. That moronic monk who had to get himself injured. That useless Demon slayer who wouldn't attack the Demon "Without cause" she had said. Hayate snorted through his nose. What kind of slayer doesn't kill demons because he isn't a threat. "Any and all Demons are a threat." He grunted as he stood.

"I'm inclined to agree with ya!" It was the baker. He was never the same after the death of his daughter.

"But what can small folk like you and I do?" Hayate asked.

"Hire someone who can kill em," Mumbled the blacksmith.

"Our witless monk tried that remember?" Someone else snorted.

"I was told, firmly, that our local demon can't harm us." The headman said, "He is cured to protect us I'm told. The killings were another demon who has since been taken care of."

Hayate felt an opportunity cropping up in this line of talk. "Still," He began as he wiped down the bakers table. "If he is meant to protect us then those deaths should never have happened." The Baker sighed heavily shaking his head again. Hayate knew he could play this well,   
with the right words so he continued. "So some petty curse stops him from killing us but does it stop him from letting other do its work for him?"

A mummer of suspicion rolled through the room at his words. People were inching closer, looking up from their cups at him expectantly.

"Come to think of it," He paused as he lifted a tray full of cups, "If he is cursed to do this village and its people no harm we have no reason to fear him at all."

Hayate let those words settle over the crowd like a blanket. Giving all of them time to come to the same conclusion he had weeks ago. He only hoped they would figure it out themselves, he didn't want this to fall back on him if it backfired.

"So do you think he couldn't fight back if attacked?" Asked the miller.

Hayate shrugged, not giving an answer as they all began mulling it over.

"What are you doing!" Hayate's brother whispered his voice angry. "The monk is not recovered,"

"The monk was rather useless anyway and I'm sick of waiting. Its been two days and what if the demon slayer leaves? Then what Brother, are you going to fight him?"

His brother glared but offered no reply.

"I don't know much about curses myself but it makes sense doesn't it?" The headman said scratching at his face.

"As you know, my brother," Hayate began throwing an arm around his brothers shoulder, "He is trained as a monk and knows a bit about such things."

His brother glared at him as several people at once asked what he thought and if it was true.

"Well, my training in that area is not as good as others but," He paused and Hayate almost held his breath, his brother could smother this fire he was building in the townspeople with the next words from his mouth. Or he could ignite the flames hotter, "Logic would dictate that   
it was that way. How long has he lived at that ruin?" No one answered, "How many lives has he taken?" Still no answer.

Hayate resisted the urge to smile, it was working they were all playing right into his plan. "Also, on the night we offered up Rin we were not attacked."

"Poor girl," Someone mumbled and the feeling throughout the room shifted at his words and Hayate cursed his quick words.

"Nothing poor about her," Hayate said, needing to pull their attention away. "The good monk Miroku told me that she is fine, she is at his shrine right now."

Several heads turned and a general unrest settled as people began to talk. "No harm done, she is quite well." Hayate's brother piped up then, confirming his words. "When I checked on the monk she was there no worse for wear."

The crowd settled but it was an uneasy calm.

"This town is poor, and poorer stiff for the lack of trade as no one comes here," Hayate began again. Several mumbled agreement, "Demons are known for their wealth as well, how do we know he isn't hiding riches up there?"

A new line of curiosity began and Hayate smiled. In no time at all they would play right into his plan. Perhaps before the night was over this could all be settled and his revenge upon that woman could be claimed. He set the tray down and reached into his pocket clasping the   
vile in his hand. Feeling secure in the knowledge he was safe Hayate silently congratulated himself.

 

o0o

 

Sesshomaru watched them coming. At first he wondered what foolish thing they were bringing to his doorstep this time, but it quickly became obvious that their reason for coming wasn't for some kind of sacrifice. There were many weapons in hand and the monk that lead them was not the same monk who came seeking Rin. It was cold and there was a scent of snow in the air. The scent mixed with others, ones that only he could detect. Emotion, there was fear true but these Humans were unnervingly sure of themselves as well. Had they finally figured out that he was unable to attack them?

The door creaked behind him and Jaken's short steps padded his way. "Lord Sesshomaru there are..." He stopped as his lord was obviously aware of the encroaching humans. "...Milord what do you think they mean by this brash move?" Jaken worried aloud.

Sesshomaru sighed, closing his eyes as he wondered himself. Why now, what reason could they have to attack him after all these years? He could venture a few guesses but honestly did it really matter? Did he even care any more?

Sesshomaru, who was once great, powerful, and had the world at his fingertips now found that he truly did not care that his life could end this day. He wanted to feel angry about that. Or at the least offended that weak and pathetic humans would be the ones to bring him death but those emotions seemed to be lost to him. It was in fact almost a relief to think that his dishonorable existence was about to end. It was then that he noticed Jaken was talking and he felt he should probably not ignore the imp. In fact the ever faithful Jaken should get away, with Ah-Un.

"Milord there are too many, I mean if you could...I and Ah-un... We are not without the ability to fight, just give me leave and I will deal with these..." Jaken stammered mostly incoherent. Sesshomaru knew it would not matter any how. If they attacked the villagers, even in his defense, he would have to attack as well. Not that he thought he couldn't fight and kill the imp and dragon, he simply did not want to. Their deaths would be pointless and dishonor him. Their loyalty should not be re-payed in such a manner.

"Jaken, take Ah-Un and leave this place, I release you from my service."

Jaken froze. Mouth open wide, eyes blank with a sad despair. "Milord...P...Please I cannot."

"You will or I will end your life myself!" Sesshomaru snarled, standing to his full height. Jaken would stay even to his death and Sesshomaru knew it, but he had to leave or his and Ah-Un's death would be on his hands. "You will take yourself and Ah-Un away from this place and   
keep your lives safe!" He had not meant to sound so desperate but he watched as it seemed to work. Jaken cowered as usual but this was different, Jaken looked sad. As annoying as the Imp was, Sesshomaru knew he would quickly and without remorse die for his lord.

Sesshomaru turned away from the small green toad and looked at the coming mob. He said nothing more and knew Jaken would get the point.

"As milord commands," he said in the most downtrodden tone of voice Sesshomaru had ever heard. The small Imp could be heard patting along the stone parapet, the large door creaked and with a voice strained from to much emotion Jaken called "It has been the greatest   
honor of my life to serve you Lord Sesshomaru."

The door slammed shut with surprising force, and Sesshomaru tried not care but after so many faithful years he couldn't lie to himself anymore. "Thank you, Jaken." He acknowledged to the Imp though he would never hear the words.

 

o0o

 

Hayate was enjoying this far more than he probably should. But the smile stayed plastered to his face. He has just seen the dragon and the Imp fleeing. They had abandoned their master, which was good. He knew of their existence but wasn't sure how much trouble they might cause.

As they flooded the courtyard none seemed willing to open the main doors and with a small sigh Hayate pushed forward and stood on the top step and held up his torch. "He will no doubt try and hide." There was a short pause as they all looked at him expectantly, "But as we   
know he is like a bird trying to fly in a cage he can only get so far." There was a mummer of agreement, "Now I suspect he will retreat as far as he can,"

"The tower then," One of the more eager men yelled.

Hayate nodded, "We shall split. One group to sweep the ruin and the other to watch with bows ready to shoot him when he makes his appearance." There was a general voicing of his plans merits and within moments they were divided the inner group with close range weapons   
the outer with bows. As his brother lead the inner group through the doors Hayate told his group to fan out on the outer walls.

The air was cold and his fingers fumbled a bit with the vile as he dipped the arrow into it then held the bow at the ready. The alcohol in his system was fading and the cold was creeping under his cloths. Feeling foolish for not waiting for the dawn he crouched down to conserve his body heat and waited. Each sound in the night echoing loud in his nervous ears.

There was a crash inside somewhere, followed by yells of excitement. A flash of White caught his attention as what he assumed was the demon ran up the tallest tower, making a momentary appearance at each small window. Hayate stood grin wide as he pulled the bow and   
watched the tower top.

For a few heartbeats nothing happened, the breath from his mouth turning to fog as it left the warmth of his mouth. "C'mon you bastard!" He snarled annoyed at the cold and how long this was taking. Then he saw the pale color of his hair. Followed by the rest of his humanoid   
form as he stood a top the highest tower.

To his surprise the demon looked around, no doubt seeing how surrounded he was and then looked right at him. Their eyes met for a moment. Hayate smiled sure of himself and his plan.

The demon looked away, eyes on the setting moon and held out his sword. Hayate pulled the string tight and released.

To his amazement, the Demon did not move. He did not even flinch when the arrow hit him in the shoulder. He cast a lazy glare at Hayate, almost as if to mock him. Then to his dismay the Demons impressive white form jumped from the tower, landing in front of Hayate, who suddenly faltered in his thrill of success.

The Demon Lord pulled the arrow from his shoulder and held it in his hand. Hayate's mind was screaming to run, demanding he flee this terror but he could only watch rooted in fear.

To his horror, he witnessed the narrow shaft melted in his green clawed grasp.

He cannot hurt me. Hayate reassured his own mind, the curse stopped him from killing the villagers. He knew that he was safe... Surely he was safe?

 

o0o

 

Sesshomaru stood for a moment on the top step of the tower and wondered what to do. His first thought was to fly up beyond their reach and wait for then to leave. But it all seemed to futile. No matter what he did he would still remain trapped withing close proximity to the village. Eventually they would find him again. It would be like an endless game of cat and mouse and for the first time ever he was the mouse. It was disturbing and frankly depressing.

Sesshomaru went back down to the nearest window and looked around. Sure enough he saw the many men outside on the walls. He knew they were waiting to shoot him full of arrows. Normally that would have made him laugh, But as he couldn't fight back, given enough arrows even he would die. That thought brought on the realization of just how long it would take for them to kill him. For once being the most powerful had a major downside.

Sesshomaru Returned to the top step and pulled his sword from its place at his side. To fall on his sword would at least be somewhat honorable...

Standing on his tower Sesshomaru looked toward the sliver of moon that was setting on the horizon as he pulled out his sword and prepared to kneel. And then the small sting of an arrow hit him, Sesshomaru glared at the weak, pathetic human.

Sesshomaru found this turn of events vexing and before he had really given it much thought he launched himself and landed in front of said offensive human. He eyed the man, fear and panic dripping off of it, mixing with its sweat as he effortlessly pulled the shaft from his shoulder. His annoyance shifted to anger, as the man pulled another arrow out. The fool really intend such a futile action? To prove his point Sesshomaru melted the arrow in his clawed hand.

The man scent went from a mild fear to panic and his eyes bulged. And then Sesshomaru knew him, it was a sudden realization, oddly satisfactory too. This was the man who tied Rin up in his courtyard. His anger rose higher as he remembered how the man had hit Rin, and   
felt his anger flare to rage suddenly pulsing through him. "You harmed Rin" He snarled in accusation.

Somewhere in the distant reaches of his mind, he knew his eyes were changing to red. That small part of him was sure that it was being forced somehow, that he was not in control of himself.

He did not care.

The man cowered but still remained, foolishly confident in his safety, Sesshomaru wondered why. "I was teaching her a lesson" The man was quite sure of himself "With you dead she will be mine again"

Sesshomaru felt the snarl that ripped through his throat at such insolent words. This human would die!

"She was never yours to have" Taking a step closer to the man, watching amused as he shook with dread. "She is mine" Sesshomaru stated plainly. This human's death would be good, he will lay in his own blood at my feet. His mind offered maniacally.

With that thought, the sudden realization that the wall was gone made Sesshomaru laugh. It was a bone-chilling laugh and his clawed hand cracked and glowed green.

The man faltered as he stepped back again, stumbling over the rubble that littered the wall top. "You can't kill me! The..the curse won't let you!" he wailed pathetically as he saw his death in a pair of blood red eyes.

"I cannot kill those who belong to this village" Sesshomaru conceded as he grabbed the unfortunate man by the neck "I would assume you are not from this village as I have no problem doing this."

Sesshomaru held the pathetic excuse for a human over the rampart in thin air as the waves crashed on the rocks far below. The man screamed, his panic and fear making him clutch to the arm that held him over the dizzying height. "B…But…Rin," the man choked clawing   
pathetically at his arm "She was… not from here!"

"No, she was not" He agreed as he let the poison in his claws release with agonizing slowness. Reveling in the panic-stricken face, watching with wicked pleasure as the man gurgled out the last of his life. And with far more pleasure than he should have felt, watched the head   
detach from the body as the two now separate parts fell from his grasp.

The sound of the human hitting the rocks was satisfying, delicious and he wanted more. More death by his claws. More. More!

He pivoted at the approach of feet and snarled at the group of humans who had found him. They crowded against the door their huddled forms sweet with the ripe scent of fear and panic, dread and horror. How long had it been since he had tasted such sweet smells?

Sesshomaru took three steps toward them before he paused. Damned wall of protection! Angry at his confinement he took to the sky. His yokai flared demanding to be set free. The rage that burned so bright inside of him pushing him high into the clouds.

All remains of himself were pushed farther back as his true form took shape in the thundering clouds. Sesshomaru, feared and mighty demon lord, howled his frustration at everything that caged him, dimly aware that the humans were running in terror.

The Damned Miko who cursed him. The humans who he protected against his will. The small confines of his domain. His loss of Rin.

Sesshomaru did not even try and hold back himself as his Youki aura flared and his body began to change. While there was always a sense of freedom that came with this form, this time the feeling was accompanied by a need to lash out at every thing around him. His change   
in size shattered the wall under his paws, but their destruction seemed inadequate and he released his poison melting the remaining stone. In the form of a huge white dog, he snarled and raged against the pain of her leaving him. The small part of him that was free from the irrational anger was grateful she was gone, the last thing he wanted was her to see him like this.

 

*End*  
**I happily admit that Hayate's demise was such a glorious thing to write... I may be a bit sadistic in my method but I hated him so much! So someone told me Sesshomaru's moment with Jaken was "too mushy" But I felt that under such circumstances I think he would be at least a little bit mushy. After all he thought he was gonna die, and Jaken while annoying is very faithful.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

*I do not own Inuyasha or any affiliated character*

~*Chapter 16*~  
Charging into destiny

 

Rin was wallowing in sadness. But at least she knew it. And frankly Rin felt like she deserved to wallow just a bit. Nothing in her life was right. In fact everything was mostly wrong from the time that her distant relation abandoned her here. No, she amended, I had a kind innkeeper to watch over me, Miroku as well. But most of her time here had been a long and lonely stretch of years.

Sango was checking over Miroku's injuries and together they were discussing what to do. So far it was decided they were going to leave the valley together, had even invited her along to which Rin had agreed. She wanted to be gone already. The impulse to return to 

Sesshomaru was strong and she doubted that she could hold out against it for long. The small glimmers of happiness, that didn't involve the innkeeper and Miroku, revolved around Sesshomaru. Almost on habit she smoothed the fabric of her gift from him. She had yet to wear anything else. Telling her companions that it was because this was far warmer than any of her other Kimono. Rin was almost sure they knew she was lying about that.

Rin closed her eyes and could clearly see him. Pale stoic face, his markings, the long shining hair that always seemed to be in perfect order. She could even remember the way he smelled, like rain. But not a gentle spring rainfall. Rin shook her head. No Sesshomaru was like a late summer thunderstorm. The kind that was, while not particularly warm, not really cold either. The kind that thrummed with thunder yet you never saw the lightning just knew it was there, rolling in the deep gray of the rain clouds. She missed him. She wanted to be with him. Perhaps she could talk him out of his plan. She could even tell him that if he could find love for her he could be free. Rin almost smiled at that, but then remembered his cruel words. He called her foolish, said she painted him with her imagination. She didn't really know him at all. Whatever the outcome Rin knew she couldn't remain here much longer before her reasons for staying away were not enough.

She was so lost in her melancholy thoughts that she at first did not notice how Sango stood suddenly. When Miroku sat up sharply she glanced at their concerned faces. "What is..." Rin paused as even she could feel it. The overwhelming aura of a powerful Yokai.  
Moments later Sango was running out the door.

"This does not bode well," Miroku mumbled. Outside the sound of yelling began, Sango's voice could be heard over the noise, she was telling everyone to run. There was a huge crash and the sound of a bone chilling howl.

Sango was back in a moment, arms lifting the Monk from his place. "We have to leave NOW." she said.

"What is it?" Both Rin and Miroku said together as Rin hurried to do as she was told.

"We are under Yokai attack," Sango said, strapping her weapons on, "Move it!" She demanded as she moved to help Rin.

Together with Miroku braced between them they shuffled out into the frigid night air. "I thought we were safe?" Rin asked. The aura of yokai pulsed on the air like silent thunder. Rin looked over the chaos of the town, and then to the sky. Rin stared, unbelieving as a huge white   
dog descended, landing with a loud crash on top of the inn. "No..." she whispered afraid and concerned.

"We have to get everyone clear, into the woods if possible!" Sango said leaving their side to yell instructions to the villagers. Miroku's weight pulled her down but with his staff they were able to shamble a run toward the forest edge.

Trying not to panic Rin hurried Miroku along as every instinct demanded she run. As they enter the cover of the trees she dared a glance behind her. Rin watched in fascinated horror as the dog raked the town to pieces with its huge claws. Where was Sesshomaru? Shouldn't he be here by now, protecting the village from this threat.

The villagers were gathering, huddled under the scant cover of the skeletal winter trees. All eyes watched her approach, but whether they were concerned for Miroku, or their eyes were drawn to her beautiful kimono she didn't know.

She sat the kind Monk on a small rock and turned looking everywhere for a sign of him. "Why isn't he here?" she whispered to herself.

"Who.." Miroku wondered watching her face closely.

"Sesshomaru." Rin was looking all around sure that she would see him burst through the clouds at any moment.

"I am sorry child." Miroku said laying a hand on her arm, his eyebrows drawn down as he struggled with something. "Did you not know he was InuYokai?" Miroku said looking truly upset and as the words sank in, Rin's legs gave out.

"What?" Looking again at the white beast she was able to see the moon mark and stripes clear on his face. "No..."

Sango was at her side, her weapons ready and Rin realized what the older woman would have to do. "No, this can't be happening..." Rin began as Sango, grim faced adjusted her armor. "He can't... You can't!" she begged irrationally even as her fear shook her to the core.   
Catching the older woman's arm, Rin couldn't even formulate the words. Please don't was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say it, could only look helplessly at Sango.

"I cannot allow him to harm these people Rin, it's my duty to protect them!" Sango face was pinched, worry etched all over. It was no small thing to fight a Demon Lord single handed.

In the distance, Sesshomaru was smashing another home, snarling as he moved. Bits of wood were flung through the air at them. Everyone ducked. Rin flinched but did not move as she watched him. She had not known the true form of his Demon spirit. He was terrifying, yes,   
but he was also beautiful. Sango would die if she fought him. Or Sesshomaru would die. Or the entire village would die if he wasn't stopped. Rin's mind ran in circles tripping over her fear and her desire to see no one hurt.

This extreme lashing out seemed so... Not him. Why was he suddenly raining terror on the town he was forced to protect? "I don't understand, what happened!" Rin demanded. Not really directed at anyone but when almost every man looked shamefully at their feet Rin knew something was wrong. "Where is Hayate!" she yelled.

The head man was nowhere near her but the miller was helping a man who Rin didn't know. The man was dressed as a monk and Rin pushed her way toward them. "What happened?!" she demanded of the miller.

"He needed to be dealt with. We should not have to live in fear every day!" The miller said, though he lacked conviction, his eyes downcast.

"None of you worthless people knew fear from his hands!" Rin yelled. A woman screamed near by as the roof of the shrine was flung toward them. Everyone ducked hiding behind the stone wall that served as a barrier against his forest.

Rin turned on the miller again but the monk she didn't know stood before her. "Should I assume then that you are the Demons Whore?" The man looked terrible, with scratches and bruises visible everywhere. "you are why he is dead!" The mans voice cracked with pain and he moved to hit Rin. "You brought this on us all. My brother is dead because of you!"

Hayate being dead was no small thing for Rin. That man deserved his fate but even then the pieces didn't fit. "What did he DO!?" She yelled.

"All of this is pointless!" Sango Yelled shoving the man away from Rin. "You and your brother were never safe to begin with. He is cursed to protect the people of this valley and neither of you are from here!"

The monk looked visibly shaken by her words. His face twisted and he opened his mouth only to snap it shut again.

The head man paused in his effort to usher people farther into the woods. "This is all her fault then, he is fallen for her and now we will die because she freed him."

Rin's mind skidded to a stop. "What, no I never. HE never..." But even she had hoped such a thing was true. And she knew how it must look for her to stand, dressed as she was and returned from his home where they sent her to die.

A angry snarl and a howl cracked through the air stopping all discussion. "Run you fools if you wish to live through this night!" Sango commanded and stood her ground staring down any who lingered. "You too Rin, Take Miroku and leave this place. I will meet up with you in two days, if I don't tell my family.."

"I will not leave you, Rin you go." Miroku snorted "And you cant make me leave!" He grinned at her.

"Miroku, please.." Sango began.

Rin's attention was pulled toward the village again as Sesshomaru kept up his destruction. He was running out of things to destroy.

Sango looked down at Rin a sad smile on her face "He must have fallen in love with you, that's why he is able to attack." Rin shook her head, this was all so wrong. "You may live through tonight he wouldn't kill you."

"That cant be it, he is not attacking people!" she protested.

Sango shrugged, "Yet.."

"No, that can't be it..." Rin paused. Looking again at his huge form, he was demolishing the town but that was it. As the moon escaped the clouds, shining down on him like a beacon she noticed the patch of dark against the white of his shoulder. "Look he is wounded,   
something isn't right please just wait..." Rin turned, intent on going to his side. "I must try and stop him."

Sango held her back , her strong arm pulling against Rin's intended dash. "No you can't he still might kill you!"

"If what you say is true then I alone am safe, Please." Rin pulled against the woman "I have to help him."

"I could be wrong Rin."

He was huge and frightening. His white fur almost glowed in the light of the full moon. He growled and howled as he wrecked havoc on the village.

She had to help him. She glared at the woman holding her arms. "If you are right, then I did this" she cried, this was all her fault. She had decided to go, should have know that something would happen. "Let me try and fix it."

Sango looked at her with pity "It is his nature Rin. Demon-kind are not like us."

Rin turned, he was glaring in their direction, blood red eyes, a snarl from his massive jaw. "Oh no." She whispered.  
He was going to charge them!

Rin turned back to the villagers "Run now!" she yelled to them.

Sango still held her arm "Don't there is nothing you can do, I must try and kill him" The older woman seemed so afraid yet so determined. Sango would be killed!

"No, please let me try and talk to him first."

"Talk to him?" Sango shook her head still holding back Rin by the arm. "Look at him, he cannot see reason, can't be talked to!"

There was no time for this foolishness! In a desperate act Rin bit down on Sango's wrist. With a small cry of shock the older woman let her go. Rin didn't wait and with a mad dash she ran toward Sesshomaru. Behind her Sango and Miroku yelled after her. She ignored them.

Alone Rin ran through the now empty field. Like a beacon of light, she went, dressed in the white and red Kimono he had given her, standing out like him against the darkness of night. She slipped in the snow and mud of the field but managed to stay upright.

He ran too, but not to her; he ran to the villagers, death in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru Don't!" she yelled, as she jumped a low fence.

He heard her, slowed but seemed more agitated by her plea. His movement became more erratic, he bit down on a tree and ripped it from its roots. Snow and dirt showered the ground as he shook it in his anger.

Rin was only one field away now, so close that his breathing was the only sound she could hear. It seemed labored to her, like he couldn't calm down."Sesshomaru please look at me" Rin called to him, hoping he would hear her.

The huge white dog stopped and turned a red glare to her. Rin froze. The valley and everyone in it held their collective breath as she stood alone against him.

Eyes that once looked at her with the gold of the sunrise now seared into her with the redness of blood lust. Her heart threatened to beat free from her chest. Her limbs shook of their own volition. Her eyes stared in wonder at the terror he instilled in all within the small valley. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard her logic self, telling her to run, her heart spoke louder. She had to stop him. Something was wrong, even in anger, he never was this wild.

For what seemed like an eternity in itself they looked at each other. Holding out her hand to him she called, "Please Sesshomaru, please hear me."

His eyes glanced her way, but kept shifting back to the people hiding in the tree's. He moved again, but did not advance still bristling, growling at her he paced instead.

He was listening, sort of. Rin could see how hard he was fighting against the urge to attack. She took a step forward. What should she do? Snow started to fall, soft and clean. The small flakes landing on her outstretched arm as she took another step. Then another. He was   
letting her get close.

His huge jaw snapping the air snarled at her.

"Sesshomaru what is wrong? Why are you so angered?"

He stepped closer to her; she had to crane her neck to look up at his red eyes. "I'm sorry..." She said, was it all her fault, did her leaving make him so angry? "I'm sorry I left you but please stop," His huge eyes were looking behind her, no doubt at Sango who would kill him to   
protect the villagers. "Please, I don't want you loose you.." She sniffed as the tears began to fall. She wanted to hold him like she had that one night.

His huge leg was the closest thing she could reach, so she wrapped her arms around that. She hugged him fiercely wishing he would stop, that she would stop crying, wishing he would hear her. His chest rumbled as his snarl turned into a growl. He stopped snapping at the air.

"Sesshomaru…Please…I love you."

His growling stopped. She was so close she could hear his heart beating, slowing. She felt the power of his yokai change, felt his transformation, the muscles slide and shift as he changed. She wanted to pass out with relief; she couldn't so she held him tighter. The warmth of   
his body a stark difference from the frozen night air. "Please come back" she begged, eyes closed against the pain of seeing him like this. Hoping that he would continue until his beast was once again under his control.

Soft fur changed to silk under her fingers. His arm shrank under her grasp. His head was on her shoulder; she felt his jaw change as his face moved back from its demon form. She became aware of his arm around her.

"Rin..." he whispered.

She laughed and cried at the same time, clinging to him and he held her too. "I'm so sorry" she barely whispered, with her nose to his chest she just held onto him. Hoping that he would not push her away.

 

o0o

 

The anger was ebbing away, her presence calming him. As he came back from the brink of insanity Sesshomaru first was aware that she was holding his arm, small warm and simply there. This brought on the realization that she had charged out to him in his full demon form   
complete with unstable sanity!

What kind of human acts so foolishly? "Rin..." he began. Stupid, reckless, oddly brave. He sighed into her hair, breathing deep her scent.

"I'm so sorry." she said.

He snorted. Taking her chin in his claw, careful of her delicate skin, tipped her face up to look at him. Honey brown eyes flecked with green looked at him still shimmering with tears. She only looked relieved, happy even.

He wiped the tears from her face. "You weep for me?" he asked. She nodded swallowing hard, her scent spiked suddenly with worry. "Why?"

"I thought I would lose you." she mumbled.

With a small shake of his head, he leaned in so close to her face that their noses almost bumped. "It was I who lost you Rin." he stated.

A simple truth, one he would never let happen again. And after so long not being able to do what suited him he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Her small plump lips pressed against his, soft, giving and sweet. 

So this is what a kiss is. He thought silently to himself, he would be sure to kiss her often in the future.

For just one moment time stopped for the both of them as Sesshomaru let her inside of his walls and admitted that he loved this silly little human who was so brave, forgiving, understanding and perfect.

He pulled away from their kiss, running his hand through her dark hair he smiled "Stay with me Rin?" He was rewarded with a smile as bright as the sun.

The moment broke as a sharp pain flared deep inside of his body. "Whats wrong?" she asked, supporting him as his knees gave out.

Sesshomaru couldn't speak, the pain was too much, like...like daggers of holy magic.

And then he remembered that day, so long ago it was almost forgotten.

"Your curse is your own." The words echoed in his mind. Before the power was like daggers entering his soul, now it felt like someone was pulling them out, burning with a white hot power.

"Your fate sealed by your own hand." The pain was gone, almost as suddenly as it came. Now around him a bubble of purity stung, sparking along the edge of his yokai.

"Your undoing will be that of your own pride." The circle of holy power popped like a bubble leaving him feeling oddly light.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, the feeling of repression was gone. He flexed his claws. He pushed out with his Yokai, felt with deep satisfaction that there was no longer an "edge" to stop his aura.

"Sesshomaru what is it? are you all right?" She sounded so concerned.

"For the first time in a long time, yes I am." And then he took her into his arms, holding her close as he basked in the relief of freedom. "It is gone. I am free."

Rin's jaw dropped and her eyes watered again but there was no sadness in them. In fact she looked somewhere between thrilled and oddly arrogant.

"What?" Sesshomaru demanded.

And then she laughed, shaking with mirth she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his face close "You love me Sesshomaru." She stated and before he could answer, though he didn't really know what he was going to say, she kissed him. Their first kiss was gentle, the   
kind that asked what the other person felt. With this kiss Rin seemed determined to let him know how desperately she wanted him and Sesshomaru happily returned the passion and desire.

Sesshomaru then felt the humans as they cautiously approached. He felt the monk's holy power closest. Knew the Demon slayer was with him. He wondered vaguely if he would need to fight anyone tonight. He didn't want to he was sick of this place and all it meant. He was in   
fact on the verge of taking to the sky with Rin in his arms when a loud thump accompanied by a yell of "Milord!" announced that Jaken had returned with Ah-Un. Oddly he wasn't even mad at the Imp for returning.

Rin broke their kiss and Sesshomaru glanced up and saw that the two headed dragon stood between them and the approaching crowd. He could kill each and every one of these humans. If he was smart he would do it just to prove how strong he was again.

That was when Rin left his arms and hurried over to the monk and the Demon slayer. She was talking quickly. Promising, he noted, that he was "safe" and "wouldn't hurt anyone" to that Sesshomaru shrugged. He really didn't feel like killing tonight.

Sesshomaru wanted to leave. He walked to the dragon, stood at their side scratching Un's scaled neck and waited for Rin to come back. When she did, the Monk looked concerned still but didn't say anything.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said as she stood before him again. A small doubt nagged at his mind that she would not want to stay with him but he pushed it aside and asked anyway. "I am leaving this place."

Rin nodded and climbed onto Ah-Un's back. "And I will always follow you."

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the small smile that came from her words as he climbed up to sit behind her. Rin leaned into him and together they too to the sky.

As they passed what was once the edge of his cage Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer and closed his eyes in contentment. The future that once looked bleak and dull now glowed with promise.

 

*End*

**This ending was what started this story. I wrote it years ago and simply needed to start somewhere and work my way toward this happy moment. I write backwards often. I will have a scene play out in perfect detail in my mind. I will only need a story to fit around it. And that, my kind followers, is why I suffer from writer block. I know how most of my tales end I just have to start and find my way to it. I hope that this story has been worth the time you spent reading it. I hope I made you smile, sigh, and maybe even cry a little with my little fanfic. Thank you all who have read this and stayed with me till the end.**


End file.
